


Awakening the Wolf

by ti4ma



Series: The Wolves of the Omniverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ti4ma/pseuds/ti4ma
Summary: After satellite 5 everything changes, because we decided to rewrite season 2 onwards after a random conversation about the timeless children which resulted in this little world we made. there will be torchwood, timelords, and maybe a zombie or two.OK i was lying about the zombie but i can't write a summary to save my life so give it a tryp.s we created primordial beings they even have their own origins story that we are working ok
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Wolves of the Omniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766413
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Never a dull christmas

**Author's Note:**

> we do not own Doctor who if we did this would have happened

we do not own Doctor who if we did this would have happened 

This is a story me and my brother thought up during lockdown. It started as a conversation about the timeless children and quickly spiraled.

* * *

Golden light bursts out of the Doctor's body, as the regeneration energy takes hold. (no description needed David Tennant is a household god).

" Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona" rose just stares at the strange man who replaced the doctor as he dashes around the console and flicks a few switches, checking the monitor as he goes not slowing.

"6 PM... Tuesday..." Rose watches, half concealed by a pillar. The Doctor turns a knob rambling to himself "October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!"

Straightening up and facing Rose, grinning as if extremely pleased with himself "Now then... what do you think?" giving a little spin with a flourishing wave. But giving her no chance to reply before waving his hands to silence her.

"No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me". Rose looks completely bemused.

"Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." the Doctor Tests his wrist, circling it "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." His hands fly to his head, "Hair! I'm not bald!" Rose now looks shocked.

The Doctor runs his hands through his hair gleefully "Oh, Oh! Big hair!" he runs his hands down the length of his face and feels his sideburns, looking and sounding delighted "Sideburns, I've got sideburns!" he pauses dramatically sending Rose a wide eyed look "Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." he taps his stomach and gives Rose a wink.

With the air of someone making a most wonderful discovery he makes the biggest eyes at Rose "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it." Rose is breathing heavily, She looks scared. The Doctor doesn't seems to notice as he rambles on "Right in-between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He rotates his shoulders grinning in delight "That's all right. Love the mole."

Turning to give rose his full attention, standing up straight as if ready for her assessment hair ruffled "go on then, tell me. What do you think."

Rose flinches black slightly as she timidly asks "Who are you?" The Doctors face falls, pain and surprise in his eyes as he utters "I'm the Doctor."

Rose shakes her head, she's in complete denial "No... Where is he? Where's the Doctor?" Her voice raising with every word. "What have you done to him?"

"You saw me, I, I changed..." The Doctors waves his hand over his shoulder to the spot where he regenerated willing Rose to believe him" Right in front of you."

Rose shakes her head "I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." The Doctor does not interject. He seems lost for words. Rose takes a few steps towards him. At arm's length, she pushes him in the chest. "You're not fooling me."

The Doctor rocks back on his heels as though he cannot believe what he is hearing.(Que the adorable kicked puppy look). Rose goes on "I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth..." she Looks darkly at him. "Slitheen... Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?" her voice raises again.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows and calmly interjects "I'm not a Slitheen."

But Rose doesn't hear him she's already shouting over him again "Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!"

The Doctor leans forward in his urgency to make her believe him invading her space, pleading her "Rose, it's me, Honestly, it's me."

Rose stares at him, her chest rising and falling very fast, but before she could speak he went on "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me."

Rose whispers "You can't be." pleading with every syllable. The Doctor takes a few hesitant steps closer to her, looking straight down into her eyes "Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies... oh..." He looks away for a moment, reminiscing a smile gracing his face. Then he looks back into her eyes with sad longing "such a long time ago. I took your hand..." he reaches out and takes her hand, just like he did when Rose first asked who he was. Rose glances briefly down at their joint hands and then back up at his face.

Meeting her gaze again "I said one word... just one word, I said... "Run"."

Rose searches his eyes for something, her own full of tears as she utters his name like a prayer "Doctor."

The Doctor face splits into a contagious grin waves hello at her, smile never leave his face as she sighs exasperatedly but still she grins back as him. The Doctor takes off around the other side of the console, spinning and flicking switches "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." he flicks a few switches on the console. Looks up grins "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." he cackles as he hops madly up and down on the spot. Rose has her back against the pillar again, just watching him a slight smile passes her lips "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the..." he trails off the wild enthusiasm ebbs from his voice at Rose's less than enthusiastic reaction. His hopping subsides as he frowns.

"Can you change back?" She whispers hugging herself.

"Do you want me to?" Such a broken question from a Lord of time

"I don't know I'm confused, doctor you scared me" she pleads with him to understand, the doctor just lets out a jagged breath "Can you, change back?" she asks again.

"No." He glances briefly down at the floor, disappointed. "I couldn't even if I wanted too."

He pauses looking up to briefly catch her gaze his voice soft sorrowful "Do you want to leave?" Rose flinches shocked at his words.

"Do you want me too" tears glossing her eyes as she spoke. Seeing the look on her face the Doctor backtracks "No! But... your choice... if you want to go home..." Rose looks lost, her usually vibrant eyes coloured with sorrow.

The Doctor signs as he returns to the console "Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." A quick glance and a crack of a smile at Rose. "Consider it a Christmas present." Rose slowly edges closer the console, still uncertain.

"There." The Doctor frowns stepping back from the console tucking his arms under his armpits in a defensive manner, Rose switches her gaze between the Doctor and the console "your sending me home". The Doctor shrugs haplessly "Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate."

Rose glances down to hide the grin forming on her face. The Doctors eyes widen and a matching grin forms on his face.

"Was that a smile?" Rose shakes her head in denial.

The Doctors grin grows "That was a smile...".

"No it wasn't." she frowns.

"You smiled..." The Doctor teases.

"No I didn't." but Rose has a hesitant smile flicker on her lips this is definitely her Doctor.

The Doctor makes a face at her "Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't..." he cuts off gaging as the Tardis violently jerks in sink with him. "WHAT" Rose is scared again.

The doctor tries again "I said I didn't..." The same thing happens again, more violently. He makes nasty retching noises. Roses edges closer to the Doctor concern marring her features "are you alright". Woven gold regeneration energy escapes from the Doctor's mouth. Rose flinches black in alarm "what's that?"

The Doctor blinks like he's trying to find the words "Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all." He gags again falling to his knees, face contorting in pain.

"Look... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do." Rose questions, fear for him in her words. "Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" The Doctor impatiently brushes her worry off, as a lever on the console suddenly catches his eye. He grins "I haven't used this one in years." He flicks it and the TARDIS shudders violently, as they are both knocked into the console.

"What're you doing?!" Rose gasps trying to catch her breath.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He grins with a manic look in his eyes. He is moving again turning more knobs as Rose tightens her grip on the console. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" The Doctor looks and sounds violent, crazed. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!"

Rose has had enough "Stop it!"

" Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" He dismisses her. Before catching her eye the crazy glint is gone his voice calms

"The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He doubles over in pain grabbing at his head.

As sudden as he went down, he was back up the glint back in her eye, "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

The Tardis bells start chiming and Rose panics, what else could possibly be happening "What's that?" The Doctor appears at her side invading her personal space looking straight into her eyes he exclaims with glee, "We're gonna crash land!" He spins away laughing manically. "Well then, do something!" Rose yells over the bells. The Doctors voice rises hysterically "Too late! Out of control!" He runs around the console, giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" He hops in the air excitedly giggling to himself.

"You're gonna kill us!" Rose panics hanging onto the console for dear life.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" He grins joining her grabbing on their eyes meet across the console, the Doctor grinning madly, Rose looking scared. "Christmas Eve...!"

The Tardis spins out of the vortex, appearing in mid air, bouncing off one block of flats, a second and a third before avoiding a post van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The Doctor opens the door and spills out, still in t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it." He exclaims triumphantly stumbling towards Jackie and Mickey "Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" As the last words are uttered the Doctor collapses, Mickey just managing to catch him in time. Rose runs out of the Tardis "What happened? Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Rose sighs at Mickeys questions "That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie tries to question her daughter but it all falls on deaf ears as Rose crumples into a heap at her mothers feet. Jackie screams throwing herself at her daughters unconscious body. "Jackie calm down we need to get them both to your flat before someone calls the police" Mickey reasons, "you get Rose I'll get this guy whoever he is, once we've got them up there I'll come back down here and look for the Doctor he might be unconscious too."

* * *

**[The Tyler's flat - bedroom]**

The Doctor and Rose have been dressed in pyjamas and put to bed. Jackie is sat holding Roses hand as Mickey reappears shaking his head "No Doctor I couldn't find him anywhere, I'm sorry Jacks"

She stands tears in her eyes "We need to take them to the hospital, Rose needs a doctor, a real doctor, Mickey what are we gonna do."

"We can't Jacks. We don't know where they've been, or if he's human."

"He looks human enough I'm calling them, I won't let my daughter waste away like this, its been hours Mickey the Doctor isn't here." She storms out of the room. Mickey sinks into the space Jackie just vacated and whispers to Rose I hope your mum knows what she's doing as he leans down and kisses her forehead.

The Doctor exhales some of the Tardis's golden energy, Mickey flinches in shock before running after Jackie, he grabs the phone out of her hand and hangs up. "wha" she doesn't get to finish before he interests "Alien he's an alien Jacks, there was weird gold stuff comin out of him. No doctors."

"GOD" Jackie breaths "It's too late they are already coming."

They just stare at each other, the only sound, the tv in the background.

* * *

**[An undisclosed location in London]**

Captain Jack Harkness ends his call with a grim smile, he grabs his coat of the hook spinning as he dresses. He swings open the door catching the attention of his team, he nods clapping his hands together "That was it Ladies and Owen, that was the call we've been waiting on, lets go save the Doctor and Rosie" most of his team jump into act.

He jumps down the few steps and claps his hand onto a young woman's shoulder, before he can say anything she turns into him tear in her jade eyes. Jack sighs as he cuddles her into his chest, "you don't have to come Jen you can say here". She shakes her head red curls dancing as she does, her eyes meet his the green seems to glow when she cries, a sad smile on her lips. "I have too, anyway you should probably stop Owen he's probably trying to fill the car with tea." She finishes with a little laugh as Jack swears stalking out after Owen.

Suzie and Tosh are leaning against the second car laughing at Owen as he piles the car full of boxes humming to himself "how do you find him attractive" Suzie whispers to Toshiko "he's nuts." Before she can reply Jack and jenny arrive, the former scowling, the latter giggling swiping at tears. Owen grins at Jenny sending her a wink. Jack breaths out the word "why" with all the emotion behind it, it sends the girls into hysterics.

"I AM THE TEA KING BOW BEFORE ME" Jack closes his eyes mental counting down, before walking towards the first car and climbing into the drivers seat. He lowers the window "Suzie ride with Owen try to keep him from doing anything else stupid."

Suzie sobered fast stuttering at Jack, as Toshiko and Jenny clambered into his car wishing her luck cackling at her misfortune. Jack took of leaving Suzie on the sidewalk. She swears, marching towards the car yelling out that she's driving, snatching the keys from his pocket.

**(btw the usual cast of torchwood)**

* * *

**[On asteroid KS-159]**

Iriving Braxiatel (because I can't be assed with a description I imagine him like the eighth doctor dress style and all, but with longer brown hair) pacing in his study, wonder what the hell his brother was doing. He could still feel his brother regeneration energy, other creature would be able to feel it too. Doesn't my brother usually travel with companions why are they not helping him, he need the Tardis zero room to calm his regeneration energies. He stops settling into his desk chair "if he hasn't calmed in a few hours I'll have to intervene last thing this world needs is a regeneration mad Time Lord" he mutters to himself frowning into the fire.

* * *

**[The Tyler's flat]**

Jackie puts a mug of tea by the doctors bed, moving to clasp Rose's hand. Her pleas for Rose to wake remaining unanswered. Mickey stands in the doorway, baseball bat resting against his leg, a silent guard.

* * *

**[The Powell estate]**

The team are piling out of SUVs arming up. "Ok, so you know the plan extraction is key the doctor needs to be in the Tardis before they get here, Rose too if you can but the Doctor is crucial," He pauses eyes flickering over each member of his team landing on Owen "you stay here get the med bay, ready the Tardis will show you the way just ask her, Tosh go with him." He hands her his Tardis key. Pointing at the other two girls "you two are with me, did you bring the retcon."

 **"** Jack" Suzie interrupts with a frown "How are we gonna carry them both down?"  
"Mickey will carry mum, Jack my dad simple really, we just have to make sure they don't see me or jack and that's easy enough." Toshiko interject bringing up the Doctors telepathy, an inquiring look in Jenny's direction but Jenny just winked flicking the hair from her eyes as she moves towards the flat.

They bust the door open. Jackie is on her feet moving towards the foot of the bed, as Mickey spins rounds grabbing for the bat but jack is faster grabbing the bat out of his hand grinning "Mickey the mouse how you doing" "Captain cheesecake what why, whats going on where'd you come from." Jenny pushes herself in-between them pointing out the lack of time shoving both men into the bedroom. Jackie is crying begging them not to take her daughter but Mickey interrupts "Jacks its ok this is a friend of Roses he's here to help."

Jack points at Roses prone body "Mickey you get Rose I got the Doc, we need to get them into the Tardis now!" Mickey opens his mouth to question them again but Jack just shakes his head. Suzie tries to steer Jackie into the living room but she resist not wanting to leave Roses side. Jenny moves into the room trying not to look at the bodies on the bed as she reaches for Jackie's hand "lets go into the kitchen, I'll pop the kettle on and explain everything." she tugs her out of the room, even as Jackie is pulled away her eyes never leave Rose's body until she's clear of the room.

Jack hoists the Doctor up and throws him over his shoulder making Mickey wince as he gather Rose up in his arms. "Take her straight to the med bay and don't touch anything." before Mickey can question him he's already jogging out the door the Doctor bouncing with every step he takes. Mickey sighs as he takes of after him, running to keep up.

* * *

**[The living room]**

Suzie stands awkwardly in the doorway watching Jenny fuss in the kitchen as Jackie stares into spaces on the couch, her eyes flicker between them both uncertain until she sees Jenny's shoulders shake. Suzie is across the room in seconds gathering her into her arms as she silently cries. Jenny pulled away when the kettle boiled moving to make the tea before they both joined Jackie in the living room. Handing her the tea, the room settles into silence the tv acting as background noise.

Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes. The reporter goes on but nobody was really listening Jackie was staring at the women with an expectant look. The tv continues She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks. Jenny sighed "we should wait for Jack and Mickey to get back here" she carried on before Jackie could interrupt "it will be easier to tell you both at the same time and Jack will be able to tell you if Rose is ok." Jackie just sighs and looks at her tea.

* * *

**[The TARDIS]**

The door to the Tardis slam open, Jack runs through with the Doctor in his arms Mickey not far behind "this way" jogging past the console "the TARIS will have moved the med bay closer but I don't know how much she can do with the doctor like this."

"Moved how can the rooms move its a ship" the TARDIS makes an unhappy noise and jack laughs pointing out if he weren't holding rose she would have dropped him on his arse.

After finding the med bay straight down the corridor, left, right, left, left through the library "why is there a pool in the library" "not now Mickey", left, right at the wardrobe then second on the left.

A grinning Owen is leaning on the desk "what took you so long, I've had too send tosh to brew another pot of tea" he waves Mickey to put Rose down when he doesn't move into the room "trust me I'm a doctor" Jack laughs at Owen's comment. Mickey doesn't move looking between the two men "Jack what the fuck is going on why weren't you with Rose and the Doctor when they arrived, who are these people, what happened." Owen moved to take Rose and Mickey shied away "give her to him, she's in good hands he is a doctor a real one not like that dumb ass over there, come on" he prompts taking Mickey by the arm after he relinquishes his hold on Rose. "ill explain everything when we get upstairs too her royal highness before she slaps anyone." Mickey managed a smile at that and pauses to let Jack ahead of him to lead the way.

* * *

**[The console room]**

Mickey slammed into Jack as he froze in the entry way staring at a man across the console, within seconds both men had blasters drawn, talking over each other. Jack makes sure to keep Mickey behind him as he rounds the console to get closer to the intruder. Both still yelling demands. " where is the Doctor, I saw you carry him in here what did you do with him" "who the hell are you, how did you get in here" neither would let Mickey get a word in to calm them but before anything could happen the doors are flung open both guns redirect towards Jenny who has just strolled in. Jack returns his aim to the man across the console.

"Iriving Braxiatel I thought I sensed you," she pauses with a grin, Iriving's gun bounces between the two of them not knowing who to aim at. "you couldn't have chosen a better time, you can deal with the Doctor when he comes to. This one is a bit of an iffy regeneration" she sends a grin his way.

"errr Jenny" jack stares at her like she's grown an extra head "what are you doing who is he."

"how are you.., your a time lady, that's not possible" He lowers his gun not putting it away, frowning at the woman in front of him.

She laughs at both men, "Jackii darling I can't believe you don't know about the Doctors brother" waving a hand in Iriving's direction, her eyes flick to Mickey before meeting Jacks he nods "but we are taking later," steering Mickey out the door towards the flat.

She moves walking towards the console, Iriving razes his gun following her with it, she just ignores him stroking the console with a serine smile, "your not gonna tell on me are you old girl" she pats the console twice before turning towards the man with a glint in her eye " I'd ask how you don't recognise me uncle," she pauses to gauge his reaction but he can't speak frozen in shock. "but I don't think we've met yet, actually I don't think I've been born yet" she laughs "you gotta love time travel."

He stutters over words try to ask to all his question at once, she just laughs at him and steers him towards the med bay, "I can't stay, they can't meet me yet, but when this is all over you can ask anything you want" she hands him a piece of paper with coordinates, time and date before turning to leave. "If you see Tosh tell her to be ready in the console room we will need that live feed."

**[The Tyler's flat]**

Jenny manages to catch up with Jack and Mickey just as they are walking through the door, taking Jacks arm she pulls him to a stop inquiring about whether or not they should get in contact with UNIT. Jack just shakes his head they got this I think we have to take care of the Doctor."

"No more like you can't deal with their uppity asses, who's working today is it Major Blake" she trails off laughing pushing jack to re-joining Mickey who had stopped to listen to their conversation. Jack just winked at him before grabbing at his shoulder spinning him around and marching him into to sitting room to re-join Jackie and Suzie. When they enter Suzie dives up and runs for the kitchen "I'll make more tea" plucking a box from jacks trench coat as she went.

Jack claps his hands together as he and Jenny sit "So question or do we just talk and you interrupt when you want" looking at Jackie for instruction, before she can speak Mickey starts "Last time I saw you, you were in Cardiff with them, why weren't you with them today and who are your team?"

Suzie returns with two cups and hands them to Mickey and Jackie.

"Firstly time travel Mickey the mouse, time travel, I've not travel with them for a long time we were separated a while ago, but for them it was probably just a few hours ago, again try to understand simple time travel. As for the second question we are Torchwood as our motto goes if its alien it's ours, that being said our Torchwood is a little different we actually try to help rather than destroy. I digress" he smiles eyes meeting both across the room "So we have been watching over family member of companions and looking for sighting, just to make sure everything is in order when we heard of the TARDIS crashing, then just sat and waited on your call." Jenny laughs at his way of simplifying there job as she cut in, "any questions.." her eyes jumped to jack mischief twinkling in her eyes "grandma."

Jackie was on her feet mouth moving but no words coming out staring at Jenny with wonder in her eyes. Jack doubles over laughing at her antics. "that wasn't very nice anni." she slaps out at him glaring as she demands he never calls her that again. "Before you ask she's your gran-daughter from the future, and before you start slapping the Doctor into an early grave she hasn't been born yet." he shrugs a bemused smile on his face "mind you, you wasn't exactly conceived in the natural sense" he laughs patting her arm.

Jackie yelps at his words. Jenny decides to take pity on her steering her into the seat putting the cup back into her hands "take a sip, it will help you calm down."

Jack turned to Suzie telling her to hack UNIT, "we can't move out until we know where we are up too."

"it'll take a minute I'm not nearly as good as Tosh with this kind of thing." Jenny moves and takes the laptop from Suzie "We're in, they really need to update their security. You should call the brigadier" she nods at Jack who just chuckles.

"They're tracking the spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way, one second for visual and... tada my genius amazing even me" she turns the screen to show a live image of the Sycorax.

"she's definitely his" grumbles Mickey.

"what are they" Jackie lets out a shriek, the Torchwood team just shrug "not sure yet, first contact an all" Jack claps his hands together "interesting really."

The alien leader is speaking a softer version of Klingon.

"Damn it the TARDIS translation matrix isn't working."

"Jenny what are they saying" Suzie asks.

"How the fuck would I know I don't know what species they are, how would I know the language. I'm a Time Lady not a universal encyclopaedia Suzie."

Jackie laughs at her words "you are definitely a Tyler" pulling her into a hesitant hug.

"Suzie call Tosh we need her translation software she's probably already got the monitors on the TARDIS hooked up." She gets up and leaves the room, only to return a few minutes later looking exasperated. "she already did it she's sending a link with the translation encoded." Jack takes the laptop grinning "here we go" turning it so everyone can read it.

Cattle. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. . We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock.

Jenny rests her head on her grandmothers shoulder "they seem nice," but before she can finish Mickey interjects "They will die? Not you will die, they will die? Who's they?"

"good point Mickey mouse, Tosh have UNIT responded, her voice slightly distorted comes through the laptop "yes they replied

'"One sec I'm getting it now, 'Tell them, this is a day of peace on planet Earth. Tell them, we extend that peace to the Sycorax. And then tell them, this planet is armed and we do not surrender.' I don't think this is going to end well jack."

"Can I see Rose, when is she going to wake up"

"Not yet Jackie when she wakes in a few hours you can see her then, she just needs rest." before she can argue with Jack Tosh speaks again the Sycorax have received the message and are about to respond" on the screen the Sycorax leader holds out his hand and a blue energy plays over it.

"err what was that, was that the reply, what did it do" Mickey questioned.

"He was casting an enchantment I think." jenny responded.

"An enchantment, what do you mean" but Jenny isn't listening she's staring at Suzie who has blue energy circling her head "shit" Jack dive to his feet as Suzie stands and walks towards the door, "Mickey with me, ladies watch the communications." Tosh's voice sounds over the laptop "what's going on"

"Stick to the plan Tosh stay in the TARDIS, how's Owen fairing with the uncle Brax?" Jenny catches her attention with this question.

"They are both as egotistical as one another, I think he's found his soulmate" both woman laugh.

* * *

**[The roof]**

"What the hell!" mickey exclaims, Jack surveys the roof so many people standing there at the edge, trying to find a connection. He runs to the edge making several people gasp, his eyes flickering over the other building and high rises. He back away waking towards the middle of the roof running his fingers through his hair, "ok think think think" He spins round pointing aT a random woman asking who she followed "my husband" she points behind her, he spins again "you" "my boys they are.." but she doesn't get to finish because he's moving again "Mickey watch Suzie nothing happens to her or I'll shoot you... twice" he runs for the stairs pulling out his phone leaving a Mickey speechless.

* * *

[ **Outside the fla** t]

"Tosh speak me to what's going on" Jenny appears outside hearing Jack's voice, he moves to put the phone on speaker.

"it's all over the world, but its only certain people, not whole family units." she pauses "they are heading for high rises, anything with stairs. Lining up at the edge of the roofs. It's... oh my god its one third of the worlds population!"

"Surrender or they will die, surrender or two billion people jump." Jenny whispers before turning back towards the flat.

* * *

**[The Tyler flat]**

Jack snaps his phone closed as they re-enter the living room. Toshiko's voice still coming through the laptop "Wait there is a pattern these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter, brothers and sisters. Family groups, but not husbands and wives."

"Wait what did they say they put on that probe, didn't they have a blood sample" Jenny was rambling now trying to remember.

"Tosh I need Suzie's medical records I need to know what blood type she is and call Mickey get him patched into this call."

"Mickey can you hear us" at his confirmation she continues, " Suzie is A positive"

"Mickey ask around up there what are the blood types" Jack instructs.

"But Owen's A positive why isn't he on a roof right now?"

"The Tardis is protecting him from the mind control it can't penetrate the shields" Jenny confirms.

The tv interrupts their conversation as the screen flickers before an emergency broadcast appears; With Union flags draped either side, Harriet Jones, PM, sits in a panelled room at a desk with a photograph of Her Majesty on it for her broadcast to the nation. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled." she turns to look of screen "Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us."

"We are working on it Harriet. I really don't like her!" Jack just laughs at Jenny's distain.

Suddenly, all the glass in the block of flats shatters, and Mickey exclaims glass is breaking all over the street. Jack dives to his feet "it's a Sonic wave! It's the spaceship. It's hit the atmosphere!"

"They're transmitting. Onscreen." Tosh interrupts.

Writing across the screen as the Sycorax talk Will the leader of this world stand forward.

"wait one sec ill give you a dou .. Ble screen and here we are, you can now see both sides of the conversation left is Sycorax and right is the prime minister of dumbassery"

I'm proud to represent this planet. Harriet steps forwards

Come aboard. The Aid speaks after the Sycorax do. Tosh interjects "bless they have a little translator" Jenny and Jack laugh at her mocking UNIT.

Harriet, Blake, Alex and Llewellyn are enveloped in light "what the hell just happened" jack shouts jumping to his feet.

"Well if you were listening the aliens told them to come aboard and then beamed them up" Jackie smacks Jack with a pillow for not listening

"Tosh you got anything? We got nothing our end both screen are blank now."

* * *

**[The TARDIS]**

"Nothing sorry its like they've gone radio silent I can't reconnect"

"Jack the TARDIS is shaking what is happening"

"Tosh keep your phone on you and shout the others it would seem your on the ship"

"Just like I taught you Tosh use the shadow proclamation"

"Shut up both of you I'm trying to think"

She shouts through to the men in the med bay where they are, what's happening, and that she'll be outside if they need her. Owen try to protest but she's already to far away. Iriving follows her.

* * *

**[The Spaceship]**

Toshiko steps outside and is grabbed by a Sycorax, she screams. Jack and the other on the Powell estate feel powerless as all they can do is listen. Iriving runs out the door, just managing to close it before the Sycorax grab him.

"Who are you" Harriet jones manages.

"Toshiko I work for Torchwood and this is the Doctors brother, as the Doctor is indisposed at the moment." before anything else can be said Alex translates

The woman. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet.

"But she can't!" Harriet exclaims.

" Err yes I can, I doubt you lady prime minister have had the training I have" Iriving laughs "I like you, Toshiko was is?"

"They'll kill you." Harriet interjects again, Toshiko just rolls her eyes and shhh's her, stepping forward.

"I address the Sycorax according to Article fifty-seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level 5 planet, and you are trying to enslave it. No! I command you to leave this world now and there shall be no penalty, we will even let you claim ignorance, but if you ignore this warning you shall lose. Now, leave this planet in peace!

* * *

**[The TARDIS]**

Owen eyes haven't left the screen since Toshiko left the TARDIS, but he can hear the Doctor waking up and knows he has to move soon. He turns slightly to meets his eye "long story short UNIT sent us you had a bad regeneration I gave you tea, Rose is just sleeping she's exhausted" Owen holds up his hand as the Doctor goes to interrupt him "questions at the end we are currently on a Sycorax ship, the prime minister, my girlfriend and your brother are out there. Now questions" the Doctor stands and walks straight to Roses side using the sonic screwdriver to check her over.

"I'm a Doctor I know how to check a human over" Owen mumbles throughout the Doctors tests.

Once he is satisfied with the results he joins Owen at the screen "who put me in pyjamas" "no idea you were like that when I got here"

"what happened now Tosh just pulled the shadow proclamation card" The Doctor frowns "come on then lets go deal with them no need to ruin Christmas"

* * *

**[The Spaceship]**

The Sycorax all stare at Toshiko, she begins to fidget.

Alex translates: You dare threaten us the mighty Sycorax. And now you're going to die.

Harriet starts shouting at the leader of the Sycorax, Iriving is trying to get a word out but neither are listening to him. Both are grabbed and dragged back as the leader walks up to Toshiko.

"Did you think you were clever? We are the Sycorax, we live in the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion" he takes her face in his hand "Then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved" the entire time Alex had been translating not realising that both were speaking English until Alex, Harriet, and Toshiko all exclaim they can hear English.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." the Sycorax spits.

Irving grin "That's English. Can you hear English Toshiko?" she laughs realising what that means "Yep, that's English." "Definitely English." Alex chimes in.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" the leader yells.

Toshiko smile arms waving as she explains "If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means" holding her arms out at the TARDIS making everyone turn to look, nothing happens for a moment as Iriving laughs "so dramatic"

The doctor throws open the doors Owen one step behind, they look like an odd pair the Doctor in blue striped pj's and a dark blue dressing gown and Owen with his tea king apron and a cup in his hand, both looking completely unbothered by what is happening around them.

"Did you miss me?" he grins at his brother.

The Sycorax cracks his whip in his direction. The Doctor catches the end and pulls it out of his hand.

"You could have someone's eye out with that." the Doctor tuts, "How dare!" The Doctor cuts him off taking a thick club off another Sycorax and breaking it across his knee. Turning to grin at the leader leaving Owen leaning against the TARDIS.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Iriving, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" Spinning around in front of his brother.

Iriving just rolls his eyes "you look like a dumbass, why don't you wait and ask your girlfriend that question."

"she's mad at me."

What did you do?"  
"you just presume it was me." Iriving just raises an eye brow, the doctor looks down and mutters

"I might have forgotten to tell her about regeneration" Owen winces, as Iriving laughs at his brothers predicament.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet interjects.

"I'm the Doctor."

" But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" she ask clearly confused.

" I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." he taps his cheeks.

"But you can't be." she waves her hands in the air.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." he gives her a small smile.

"Oh, my God." she smile she believes its him now.

" Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority." trying not to brag, the Doctor claps a hand on her shoulder in congratulations.

"If I might interrupt." the leader of the Sycorax tries to retake control of the situation.

" Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." the Doctor leans forwards giving his full attention, making Owen laugh.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" the leader is getting more and more impatient.

"I don't know! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" as he rambled, he had made his way to the podium. He stick his finger into the liquid.

"don't please don't" Iriving try's to stop him but the doctor already has his finger in his mouth making everyone cringe.

" Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this."He hits the button. Harriet and Alex yell NO.

* * *

**[Flats rooftop]**

Everyone takes a step forward then stops, Mickey swears. The blue energy flickers then the people look around, confused.

"What the hell am I doing up here?" Suzie exclaims.

"Come back down to the flat and I'm sure Jack can answer that.

* * *

**[Spaceship]**

"You killed them!" Alex shouts.

The Doctor give him a smile before turning to the leader "What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live."

The Doctor laughs "Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

" Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." trying to retake control.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on."

"Sorry to interrupt when your on a roll Doctor but that's the lion king" Owen laughs, the Doctor grin pointing a finger at Owen.

"well the point still stands. Leave them alone!" the Doctor waves his wrist as he spoke.

" Or what?" the Sycorax challenge.

"Or" The Doctor takes a sword from an aisle and runs back towards the Tardis. "I challenge you." the Sycorax laugh at his challenge.

" Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" the Doctor swings his sword as he speaks.

"You stand as this world's champion." the leader razes his own blade at the Doctor.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up". He throws his dressing gown to his brother.

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

"theta" his brother sounds irritated by his name calling, but the insult just makes up the leaders mind,

"For the planet?"

"For the planet."

They clash swords. Look out Toshiko yells.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks."

" rude" Iriving interrupts.

The leader is the more experienced swordsman. The Doctor retreats up a tunnel.

"how bout a bit of fresh air" the Doctor asks as he hits the button the exit the spaceship.

* * *

**[Spaceship hull]**

And out into the day light. The Doctor is driven back to the edge, and hit on the nose.

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

The leader knocks the Doctor down then slashes. The sword and a hand fall to Earth. His brother and Toshiko wince.

"You cut my hand off." the Doctor is staring at his stump.

"Ya! Sycorax!" the Sycorax chant.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." he regrows his hand.

" Witchcraft." the leader accuses.

" Time Lord." the Doctor sasses.

"Doctor!" he spins, Rose is there, his Rose a smile on her face, she throws him another sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No arguments from me!, but we will be taking about the re-growing hands cause that was gross."

He grins at Rose inclining his head before turning back to his opponent "Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!"

They fight again. The Doctor disarms the Sycorax and thumps both hilts into it's abdomen, twice. It falls, right on the edge, overlooking London.

The Doctor hold his blade above the leaders face "I win."

" Then kill me." the Sycorax spits at him.

The Doctor lowers his blade "I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." The Doctor throws his blade to the side as Rose runs to his side to hug him.

"Bravo!" Harriet cheers.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose agrees making Toshiko and Owen laugh.

The Doctor spins with bravado "Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams."

The other laugh as Rose take his dressing gown from Iriving and helps him into it.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

The Sycorax leader gets up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. Rose grabs the satsuma out of the Doctors hand and throws it at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opens up and the leader falls to his death. The group of humans and Time Lords just stare at her. Owen just laughs at what happened, raising his lion king mug "its just the circle of life" chuckling to himself, before returning inside, Toshiko follows insulting him trying not to laugh at his antics.

* * *

**[Spaceship]**

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." The Doctor shouts.

They are all beamed to a street just of the Powell estate.

* * *

**[Road]**

"Where are we?" Rose questions.

" We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, from your house!" Toshiko tells her.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." the Doctor jumps.

The spaceship flies away. "It is defended!" Owen cheers swinging his mug up splashing tea everywhere.

Everybody is hugging, cheering and celebrating.

"My Doctor." Harriet beams.

"Prime Minister." he nod before hugging her.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it."

" Rose!" what happened you collapsed and then I don't remember what happened?"

"Mum!" Rose rushes to her mothers side.

" Oh, talking of trouble, I'm gathering that was your people who messed with Jackie's mind." the Doctor speaks in a hushed tone not too be over heard.

"and Mickeys they won't remember most of today well, the bits with our team anyway, it's protocol" Toshiko explains.

"I don't like it,"

"I can't explain yet your not ready to know its to soon I'm afraid maybe next time." the Doctor frowns at her explanation, as his brother joins his side the sheet of paper Jenny gave him back in his hand.

Alex answers a phone call as Jackie and Rose reach the Time Lords.

" Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" she trails of shocked.

"Come here, you." he grabs at Jackie who frowns at him as hug pulls her into an impromptu hug with his brother Rose and Mickey grinning.

"Are you better?" looking between both the Doctor and Rose.

They both smile reassuring her they are fine.

Alex turns to his prime minister "It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready." she looks from him to the group across from them chatting them to the to members of Torchwood with her, not sure of what to do.

Toshiko's phone goes off "STOP HER NOW!" it's Jenny.

"Tell them to fire. " she sighs not know what else to do.

Before Alex can give the order Owen has ripped the phone from his hand "Hi Torchwood 1 this is Torchwood 3 we got this handled so fuck off" he pauses listening to whatever they are saying "I don't give a shit if this is your jurisdiction we got here first so finder keepers, you don't like it I can patch you through to my boss" not giving them chance to argue he turns to Tosh nodding, she laughs and transfers them to Jack.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rose askes turning towards the two Torchwood employees.

"well" Owen begins " our dear prime minister is trying to commit murder"

"no" she denies "it's defence."

"But they are leaving" Iriving counters with a frown.

" You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"He might not be but we are, our job is to deal with alien threats and we do it well, you can't your kill them" Toshiko rants tears gathering in her eyes, Owen moves to her side wrapping an arm around her glaring at the prime minster "Jenny is right you are a cunt"

"Britain's Golden Age." the Doctor mutters bitterly.

"It comes with a price." she stands proud refusing to let them get to her..

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race." the doctor is growling at her now. Iriving puts a hand on his brothers shoulder. Toshiko lets out a sigh "Doctor we've got this, our team is on the way and can deal with this problem"

"I am the prime minister. Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"shut up we will deal with you later" Owen snaps at her "you guys go, enjoy your Christmas, we'll deal with clean up"

The Doctor goes to refuse but Jackie smacks him upside the head "let's go I cooked and you will enjoy it," before Iriving can slip away "you too don't think I didn't hear him call you brother, Christmas is about family and I don't care if you daft aliens don't celebrate it cause I do and you will both be joining in."

Rose and Mickey laugh as they follow behind. Rose turns as she hears vans pulling in 3 people pilling out, she freezes as she sees Jack. The blond next to him sees her and smacks Jack to catch his attention he looks up catching her eye. He winks and salutes her, he pulls out his phone wiggles it at her, as her phone rings. It's him on the other end "I'll be seeing you Rosie, don't tell the Doctor you have seen me I'm not supposed to be on earth right now" "how the Doctor said" "Rosie," he cuts her off "I can't explain it now, time travel rules and all that but when I can I will." there is a pause "I love you Rosie be safe" The call cuts off. She looks at him meeting his eye again "I love you too Jack, be safe" she blows him a kiss before running to catch up with the others.

Jack grins after his conversation spinning to look at the woman in front of him but before he can speak Jenny gets there first.

"So Lady prime minister, this is how you defend your country by trying to blow up a retreating ship"

"They attacked us first"

"What are we five" Owen interjects.

"I have every right to use anything in my power to protect my people"

" Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, I don't like you. I could bring down your Government with a single word." jenny threatens.

"I don't think you're quite capable of that, child" the others wince as Jenny smiles at the insult.

" No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." she claps her hands together walking over to Alex and whispers "Don't you think she looks tired?"

Before turning on her heels and entering the SUV slamming the door behind her.

Harriet turn on her aid "What did she say?"

" Oh, well, nothing, really." but he's refusing to meet her gaze.

"What did he say?" he demands again.

" I don't know." he's looking at her now frowning.

The Torchwood team are piling in the SUVs arguing about who has to ride back with Jenny, well except Owen who dove in the passenger seat grinning at her. Harriet walks towards the cars "what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, I'm sorry."

But nobody is listening as they speed of the lion king soundtrack blaring from the first car.

* * *

**[The TARDIS]**

The Doctor is picking himself a new outfit in the Tardis wardrobe, flicking through outfits making faces while his brother watches with a grin on his face

he finds a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. He leaves the wardrobe past the old hat stand with a long scarf on it. His brother following suit.

* * *

**[The Tyler flat]**

The Doctor and Iriving enter and dinner begins, the Doctor and Rose pull a cracker that the Doctor wins, but hands her the crown.

" that's yours." he smiles.

"It's pink! Mum, it should be yours. Look, it's Harriet Jones." she grins.

That television was never switched off BBC24, it seems.

Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?

No. Now, can we talk about other things?

Is it true you're unfit for office?

The Doctor moves towards the tv putting on a pair of spectacles to watch the interview.

Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified.

Are you going to resign?

On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine.

"I guess this is how they dealt with it" the Doctor mused out loud.

* * *

**[Powell Estate]**

They are all gathered around the TARDIS saying their goodbyes.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new." the Doctor tells the humans with a grin.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" fear in her eyes,

"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life." the smile is gone this is it she's going to leave him.

"On your own?" it's a quiet question he almost misses it.

"Why, don't you want to come?" he questions back hopeful.

"Well, yeah." a breath of words.

"Do you, though?" he needs to be sure.

"Yeah!" she exclaims.

" I just thought, because I changed."

"Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore."

"Oh, I'd love you to come," they both rush out grinning at each other.

"you both make me sick really, god you are pathetic" Iriving rolls his eyes.

"You're never going to stay, are you? Mickey sighs resigned to his fate.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to."

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Jackie throws her hands up.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures, and horizons. I have not seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic."

She just rolls her eyes at them "well go on then, get lost, don't forget to call and visit"

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." she says as he holds it out to her with a grin, she takes it anyway.

"So, where are we going to go first?"

"Err, that way. No, hold on. That way." He points up.

" you guys know I'm still here right"

The Doctor spins letting go of Rose hand to speak to his brother but he's interrupted "you need to visit bring Rose I like her though you might want to explain a few things first and I need you to drop me off in Cardiff, and by drop me off I mean I'm driving don't touch" with that he walks into the console room leaving the Doctor staring after him as Rose laughs.

* * *

OK, so that is that, Well if we've managed to keep your attention to this point hope you liked it, review tell us if you liked it tell us if you hated it.

we hope to post every week but we may be a little late once I go back to work

tia & her lazy ass brother who didn't help in writing this chapter


	2. revenge of the bitchy trampoline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor who still doesn't belong to me.

I still don't own Doctor who

The bitchy trampoline

* * *

After dropping Iriving off not bothering to check where he landed, the Doctor sends them back into the vortex.

"So where are we going?" Rose grins leaning around the console to look at him.

"Further than we've ever gone before." meeting her eye as he spins around the console flicking switches.

* * *

**[New Earth]**

The TARDIS has materialized across the river from a massive city. Flying cars zoom overhead. Rose looks around in awe. The Doctor links their arms pulling her along before placing his coat on the grass so they can lay together.

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." he grins at her explaining the planet.

"That's just. That's just"

"Not bad. Not bad at all." the Doctor finishes for her.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?" She looks around trying to identify the smell in question. The Doctor just rips up some grass and holds it out to her "Apple grass."

"Apple grass." she repeats in wonder smiling tongue between her teeth, he nods grinning back.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it." she hugs him close before return to her previous position watching the cars fly overhead.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." He continues.

"That was our first date." Rose interrupts.

He grins down at her "We had chips. So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?"

"New New York."

"Oh, come on."

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?" he asks as she just stares at him amused.

"You're so different." she look at him under her lashes almost shy.

"New New Doctor." He chuckles pulling himself up, holding out a hand to pull her to her feet.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose turns to watch as the Doctor pulls his coat back on. Once he is done, they reach for each other's hand again, he pulls her close their shoulders bumping as they walked.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." pointing towards an elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river. Rose questions why resting her head on his shoulder.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper see." He holds out the paper so she can read the message

_**Ward 26 Please Come** _

"Someone wants to see me." Rose pulls away from the doctor walking in front and turning to look him in the eye, hands-on hips.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. What was I thinking we never sight-see, do you remember woman wept you got us banned, I loved that planet." she sends him a playful look, reaching for his arm again. "Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes."

* * *

**[Hospital reception]**

They enter the reception area Rose on the Doctors arm

"I don't like hospitals; they give me the creeps." Rose laughs at his declaration but before she can respond the tannoy goes off 'The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted.'

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." The Doctor nods in agreement adding "No shop. I like the little shop."

Rose looks pensive before turning to the Doctor "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." He continues but Rose is no longer listening, she has finally noticed the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits.

"They're cats." shock colouring her words before she can raise an arm to point the Doctor catches it pulling her close to whisper,

"Now, don't stare. Think, what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." He moves away and angles his head at a wall "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there.", before entering the lift "Ward 26, thanks!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose rushes towards the lift but it's too late the doors have already closed, he tries to warn her about the disinfectant, but she can't hear him.

Rose enters the second lift.

"Err, Ward 26, thanks." she copies the Doctor hesitantly. The speakers in the lift go off 'Commence stage one disinfection.' Rose jumps shrieking. The next stage is announced, the blow dry begins. She is shocked but towards the end she gets the hang of it drying her hair.

* * *

**[Basement]**

Rose leaves the lift at what she thinks is Ward 26. She exits into a rubbish strewn corridor with a strange looking man waiting for her.

"The human child is clean." he inquires looking her over.

"Err, I'm looking for Ward 26?" she asks looking around confused.

"This way, Rose Tyler." she frowns at him knowing her name pinking up a metal bar she follows a safe distance behind.

* * *

**[Ward 26]**

The Doctor is escorted by a veiled nurse across the Ward. He decides to engage her in conversation, waiting for Rose to appear. "Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop."

The nurse removes her veil frowning at his words "The hospital is a place of healing."

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people." he counters.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend." she says ending the subject.

As they pass an open cubicle, the Doctor notices the symptoms the patients has, he opens his mouth to ask the Nurse but is accosted by a woman marching towards him;

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

The Doctor just ignores her and turns to the matron, "That's Petrifold Regression, right?"

"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this." The Duke interrupts.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." The woman interjects on the Dukes behalf.

The Duke reaches for the woman he identifies as Clovis proclaiming he is weak; she whirls on the nurse;

"Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please."

Sister Jatt directs the Doctor away with a serine smile "He'll be up and about in no time." she hold out a hand in front of her "shall we" urging him forwards.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue." The Doctor disagrees, stuffing his hands in his pocket, eyes darting behind him looking for Rose.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." The Doctor shakes his head a smile cutting across his face as he loops forwards a bounce in his step.

"I think I've found him."

A large face in a container by the window with a view of the city. Sister Jatt turns to the other nurse

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care" As she walks away the Doctor calls after her about Rose still being missing, she tells him she shall ask at reception for him.

Only after Sister Jatt has retreated does Novice Hame speak,

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or" before she can finish the doctor is already speaking, kneeling down to place a hand on the cold glass.

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

Several emotions cross her face at once before settling on sorrow "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying." The Doctor flinches back, as she continues "Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor." A sad smile crosses his face as he tries in vain to rouse the sleeping ancient.

* * *

**[Basement room]**

As Rose leaves the hallway and enters the room she can see a projector playing, it is showing film of a party. The woman on the screen is talking **'I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it.'**

Rose's eyes widen as she recognizes the voice she moves as if to flee the room, but Chip is there blocking the way.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra jokes from across the room chuckling to herself.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." Rose threatens raising the metal bar. Cassandra just rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Rose doesn't relax her eyes darting between Cassandra and Chip, she points the bar at him, inquiring his part in this.

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra explains like its the most normal thing in the world. Chip nods along clapping his hands together "I worship the mistress."

Cassandra interrupts his talking to yell "Moisturise me, moisturize me." he runs to her side grabbing the spray bottle to mist her, as he does this Cassandra continues, "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

Rose makes a face "I hope that means food." Rather than waiting for an answer presses on asking how she survived there last meeting.

"You mean after you murdered me." she scathed. Rose shakes her head claiming innocents, pointing the blame at Cassandra. Before they could argue Chip explains, "The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin."

Rose enquires about her skin pointing out that she was ripped apart. Cassandra makes a face at her,

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." Rose laughs at the implication.

"Right! So, you're talking out of your a" "Ask not." Cassandra jumps in before she can finish making Rose laugh harder.

Cassandra goes on ignoring Rose "I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence."

"Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth." Rose argues already done with her self-entitled attitude.

"A vegetable patch." she sneers

"And there's millions of Humans out there. Millions of them." she waves her hand in the air.

"Mutant stock." she spits.

Rose shakes her head pity in her gaze "They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

Cassandra chooses to ignore her words turning back to the projector "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work."

Rose sighs "Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that."

"But I've not been idle, Rose, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something.

Rose frowns "What do you mean"

"Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close."

"You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you." Rose takes another step back and is encased in blue energy, holding her still.

"Chip, activate the psychograft." Cassandra yells as Rose struggles to escape,

"Cassandra, let me go! What're you doing?" as she shouts light streams down from a contraption overhead.

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie." There is a whoosh of energy from Cassandra to Rose then everything switches off. Rose collapses and Chip rushes to her side worried he whispers "mistress."

Cassandra holds Rose's arm out for Chip to help her up, before running her hands over her new body, appraising herself.

"Moisturise me. How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my God. I'm a chav!" she exclaims.

* * *

**[Ward 26]**

The Doctor brings Hame a cup of water. She thanks him taking the cup, as he joins her sitting at the Face of boe's bedside. He claps his hands on his knees awkwardly responding, "You're the one working."

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs." she smiles her eyes roaming over her patient.

"Am I the only visitor?"

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself." she grins at the old tale but the Doctor frowns.

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a story." she counters, he asks for her to tell him the rest, "It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God."

* * *

**[Inside Rose's mindscape]**

Rose opens her eyes, looking around she isn't in the basement anymore. Everything is too bright, like an ethereal light. Rose spins trying to gather her wits. As she turns the area around her seems to shape itself and the light dims, a wisp like ball of light appears in front of her bobbing around, as if to tell her to follow it before loping ahead, Rose frowns following along until they reach a large golden arch in the middle of the empty space. But is should be impossible because it looks like there is a beautiful clearing flowing with wildflowers through the arch, she moves away, walking around the arch, she frowns this isn't possible.

Returning to the front of the arch the wisp has waited for her, she reaches out are touches the arch, there is a blinding light and its not just a clearing anymore right in the centre there is a pedestal with a sleeping wolf resting on top, the wisp bounds forwards in large leaps towards the wolf, leaving a golden trail behind it.

In awe Rose leans against the arch, the wisp spins in the air next to the wolfs head, like being so close to it has made in stronger more corporal it looks like a golden wolf, a tiny wisp version of the magnificent creature on the pedestal. It winks at her giving her a toothy grin before diving into the wolf. A jolt seems to run through its body and Rose tense waiting for it to wake. The wolf just lifts its head acknowledging her with a nod before returning to sleep.

As Rose moves to enter the arch a voice stops her.

" You shouldn't its not time, the wolf yet sleeps within, my heart."

Rose whirls round, standing there in an old dress, curly black hair (if you haven't guessed it's Idris from the Doctor's wife) "Who the hell are you" Rose demands folding her arms in front of her chest.

I picked this body because she is someone from your past, " she pauses with a frown "Or is she your future, time travel it's hard to keep track." she smiles waving her hands in explanation. She smiles at Rose in an expectant kind of way, but Rose doesn't move. "Who are you really."

"You really don't know me, just because I'm in here." She pauses spinning moving around Rose "I'm the... I'm the OW... What do you call me," she frowns at her looking down. Her head snaps back up as she moves invading Roses personal space "We travel, I go (Insert Tardis noises here)"

Rose reeled back shocked, "Your the TARDIS!"

The woman giggles "Time And Relative Dimension In Space! Yes that's it names are funny." she spins with a flourish.

Waving her hands up and down at herself, her eyes flick up to meet Rose's "it's me I'm the TARDIS, a type 40 TARDIS, a museum piece when our thief stole me."

"Wait thief" Rose interrupts, the woman places a hand on her shoulder "our Doctor, our thief." she moves again tapping Rose on the nose as she does.

"As I was saying, I stole myself a thief and he stole me. Then we found you, our pink and yellow... human made for so much more than the planet she was born on, can't you see my wolf." she tilts her head in the direction of the arch.

"You are the TARDIS" Both women laugh, The TARDIS reaches forward cupping Rose's face she whispers, "my wolf."

The woman grins clapping her hands together "We have now reached the part in the conversation where we sit."

Rose's eyes widen as a table and chairs appear equipped with tea and sandwiches. They both sit, smiling.

The woman tilts her head with a smile " I think my thief calls me Sexy"

"WHAT!" Rose chokes on her tea "why would you say that"

"you asked my name," she shrugs.

"wait do you have a name?" Rose frowns.

She laughs reaching for her tea "I told you our thief calls me sexy, you call me old girl" she tilts her head with a serine smile "I am quite fond of that one, but this body her name was, " she frowns tapping her spoon against the table "will be" her brow crinkles "tenses are difficult aren't they" she lets out a little laugh shaking her head. "Idris this body's name is Idris"

"How can you be someone from my future, it hasn't happened yet."

"not for you it hasn't." she winks.

"Wait what is going on where are we anyway" Idris smiles and points out that they are currently residing inside Roses head, as Cassandra has taken over her body. "This is the safest way I could protect your mind on such short notice" she finishes,

"what how, how do we get her out"

"we can't we just have to have faith in our thief," Idris looks into her eyes with steely focus" now Rose I need you to concentrate and imagine a window or screen anything we can watch what is going on through"

"I don't" Idris catches her hand patting it gently,  
"just believe in yourself my wolf" Rose takes a deep breath and imagines a large screen across from them and it appears flickering into view, making her blink in surprise.

"Good now we can see what that... What is it you call her, ow yes that bitchy trampoline is doing with your body. The screen flickers a few time before stabilising, they can see Cassandra in Roses body talking to chip.

_**"** _ **Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Cassandra runs her hands up and down the body before bouncing on her heels.**

Rose flinches I feel like I'm being molested, remind me to shower twice when this is over.

**"The mistress is beautiful." Chip chimes in**

**"Absolutement! Oh, but look." The equipment that had been keeping flat Cassandra alive is fried.**

**"Oh, the brain meat expired. My old mistress is gone." chip exclaims.**

"Ha" Rose spits "that what you get for stealing my body, you're not coming back from this." Idris laughs at Roses dark thoughts.

_**"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra reminds chip tapping Rose's head.** _

This causes Rose to scowl, munching a sandwich in half violently

.

_**"But what of the Rose child's mind?"** _

_**"Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's. Gosh, she's with the Doctor. A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm."** _

"STOP TOUCHING MY ASS" Rose shrieks at the screen. "Wait how come she can see some of my memories"

Idris just smiles "I just let her touch the surface so she wouldn't get curious and try to dig"

Rose frown not truly understanding what was said but before she can ask her phone rings.

"Finally Doctor where have you been" she cheers.

**"Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?" Cassandra is confused pulling the phone out of her back pocket.**

**"A primitive communications device." chip explains and tells her how to answer it.**

**"How does she speak?" she whispers to chip holding the phone away from her face.**

**"Old Earth Cockney."**

Rose starts laughing uncontrollably claiming that this conversation is going to be brilliant, making Idris laugh along with her.

**"Er, wotcha.**

**I'm on my way, governor.**

**I shall proceed up the apples and Pears.**

**Of course, I do.**

**That big old Boat race. "**

**Cassandra is frowning at the end of the call.**

"I am very confused right now, but if the Doctor can't tell that's not me I'll slap 'im into his next body"

* * *

**[Meanwhile on Ward 26]**

The Doctor ends his call with Rose frowning at how weird she was being, before catching sight of the Duke of Manhattan looking incredibly healthy with a champagne glass in him hand.

"Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy." The Duke exclaims.

Clovis holds out a hand as to stop him "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract."

"Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection." The Duke bellows.

"Champagne, sir?" A waiter offers, but he's too busy staring at the Duke.

"You had Petrifold Regression." he states, staring in wonder.

"That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured."

"But that's impossible." The Doctor denies refusing to believe what he can see in front of him.

The Nurse dealing with the Duke takes the Doctor aside "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science."

"How on Earth did you cure him?"

"How on New Earth, you might say." The Nurse says in a patronising tone.

"What's in that solution?" the Doctor reaches for a bag from a cart that is being wheeled by, she stops his hand with a firm grasp.

"A simple remedy.".

"Then tell me what it is." He frowns not liking where this is going.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." she tries to steer the conversation from the solutions.

"I'm the Doctor." He says flippantly not really listening to the conversation anymore, too busy analysing the ward.

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here." The Matron sasses, before he can reply Sister Jatt is rushing across the ward to the matron's side.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care."

"If you would excuse me." both hurry away leaving the Doctor even more confused.

* * *

**[Rose's mindscape]**

**Cassandra sheds Roses Jacket throwing it aside, then she undoes the top 3 buttons on Rose's shirt, pumping her breasts together with a smile.**

**"This Doctor man is dangerous." Chip insists interrupting her primping.**

**"Dangerous and clever." Cassandra agrees, "I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat." she fluffs Roses hair holding out her hand to chip.**

**" Perfume?" Chip hands her a vial and she slips it between Roses breasts.**

when Idris announces that the vial doesn't contain perfume Rose begins to worry, pulling herself up from her chair she begins to pace. As she paces the serine space become fractured, cracks forming along the walls, the screen shaking and shattering into a thousand pieces, as the space begins to get small and smaller Idris jumps to her feet rushing to Rose's side tugging her into a tight embrace. She shushes her calming her down.

As Rose calms the space returns to its former design, but the screen stays empty.

Rose takes a few deep breaths and wipes her eyes, she waves he hand at the table and chairs and it becomes a sofa, with two tubs of ice-cream. She tugs Idris to sit down reaching for her dessert as she focuses on the screen.

It comes to life; Rose drops her spoon in shock.

**Cassandra grabs the Doctor kissing him, long and hard.**

**"Terminal's this way. Phew." Cassandra say strolling away flicking hair from her eyes.**

**"Yep, still got it." the Doctor grins to himself**

Are you kidding me Rose retrieves her spoon from the room to chuck it at the screen leaving a pink trail along running down it, she turns to Idris "how can he not see it's not me"

"My wolf he loves you, he wants that kiss to be real, so he will believe it for a little longer" Rose grumbles at her response summoning another spoon, stabbing her dessert with extra force.

**At the computer terminal, the Doctor is scanning it with his sonic;**

**"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." ignoring his rambling Cassandra shoves him out of the way,**

**"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"**

**"You're right. Well done."**

**"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."the Doctor frowns at her request "What if the sub-frame's locked?" he counters.**

**"Try the installation protocol." she points out like he's an idiot for not knowing.**

**"Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on." she misses the pain in his voice, the way his eyes harden at her words.**

"ding ding ding I think he's got it" Rose laughs.

**He uses the sonic screwdriver on the interface, and the whole wall slides down to reveal a corridor. The Doctor whistles "Intensive Care. Certainly, looks intensive." ignoring his words Cassandra pushes on ahead leading the way down an old-fashioned staircase. The whole place is lined with cells, thousands upon thousands. The Doctor stops and opens one at random, it contains an extremely sick looking man.**

"OMG IDRIS what wrong with them, we need to help them. Idris" Rose keeps going but Idris just pulls her into an embrace, telling her it's going to be ok.

**"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"**

Rose flinches at Cassandra's words "I'm glad he knows that's not me" Idris simply points out even if he didn't before he would now "my darling wolf, my hearts heart it is your caring heart that draws him in, your kindness and compassion" Idris wipes Roses eyes clear.

" **They've been infected with everything." The Doctor is taking again.**

"Damn it we missed some" Idris just shhs her.

_**"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra takes a step back palms out as if to hold the germs at bay.** _

_**"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor sends a scathing look her way as he closes the door.** _

_**"How many patients are there?"** _

_**"They're not patients." the Doctor bites out.** _

_**"But they're sick." she states as if he is being dull on purpose. He sighs not wanting to talk to whoever is pretending to be Rose.** _

_**"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."** _

_**"Why don't they just die?" she shrugs.** _

_**"Plague carriers are always the last to go."** _

"She's making him angry, don't get emotional that's what the ginger girl says. Or will say I suppose." Idris points out, Rose shakes her head this isn't going to end well.

**"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame's voice comes from above.**

**"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" he waves he hand and the many pods on the wall**

**"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." is all she can say.**

**"What, by killing?"**

**"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." she argues.**

**"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!"**

**"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."**

**"These people are alive."**

Rose is sobbing into Idris's arms at the thought of all those people suffering.

**"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us."**

**"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."**

**"But who are you to decide that?"**

**"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." The doctor has had enough, Novice Hame honestly believes that this is the right thing to do and he's had enough.**

**Cassandra interrupts their argument "Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"**

**Hame frowns at her "We thought it best not."**

Rose questions how Cassandra cannot care about all these thousands of people being tortured, they are grown to die, it's no way to live, it's not fair. Idris just strokes her hair lovely humming her calming tune.

**The Doctor stops turning to give Hame his full attention, eyes like steel. "Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?"**

**"I don't know what you mean." she frowns taken aback.**

**The Doctor takes another step forward, stabbing a finger in her direction "And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm." He takes a breath, "And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed." He's shouting now.**

Rose wants to cry for him, she wants to tell him that it's going to be Ok, she turns to Idris "No we can't, your mind isn't strong enough for that level of telepathy, can you talk to the Doctor then like this," she lets out a little laugh " you were about to say that, I suppose you don't have to now" she blinks tilting her head.

"I can't talk to my thief like this, our bond is symbiotic, yes slightly telepathic but we cannot converse. TARDIS'S were not built for conversation my wolf," their eyes meet as she continues "but how can we talk, you ask, well my hearts heart our bond is stronger than anything, and all things, we exist across all of time and space."

"wait what I.." Idris places a finger on her lips, angling her head towards the screen, "We are losing our focus my wolf."

**The Doctor is staring wide eyed at Roses body, "Cassandra" he frowns, confused by how she got to the hospital to begin with.**

**She sneers at him "Wake up and smell the perfume." He jolts back frowning as she reaches into her cleavage retrieving the vial, then squirting it up his nose, causing the Doctor to pass out.**

Novice Hame is speaking on the screen, but neither woman are listening they are both on their feet yelling at the screen, clutching at one another for comfort. The screen fractures as Rose sinks to the ground, Idris follows her still clutching her hand, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "He's Ok just unconscious, Rose you need to concentrate so we can see what's happening."

Rose glances up with tears in her eyes at the space the screen once was, her brow creases as nothing happens. Several minutes pass and nothing. Idris cups her face, pressing their foreheads together instructing her to close her eyes take a deep breath. She leans back and pats her head tapping Roses cheek lovingly, leaving a kiss on her brow "Now try again."

**"Please save us" one of the infected pleads, reaching a hand out to the Nurses, trying to communicate with them, but they are too busy staring in surprise at his communication skills. He puts his hand into a socket and get electrocuted. The locks on all the cell doors blow, freeing the people inside. They are pouring out of their pods escaping and able to infect the whole hospital.**

"what the hell Cassandra look what you did!," she turns to Idris "I swear if she damages my body I swear."

**"They're free. By the Goddess Santori, the flesh is free!" sister Jatt exclaims, seconds before a woman touches her. Instantly she is covered in boils and sores, screaming in pain as she dies.**

**"oh, my god" Cassandra utters.**

"For once I agree with her, she died in seconds. How did that?." Rose takes a deep breath her eyes meeting Idris's "If we survive this it will be a miracle."

**The Doctor stumbles out of the pod Cassandra locked him in shock colouring his features, he is quick to accuse Cassandra of letting all the people out, he glares at her marching close, pointing a finger in her face**

**"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down."**

**"But there's thousands of them" she argues leaning over the rails looking down. The Doctor grabs her twisting her in the direction he wants her to go.**

**"Keep going! Go down!" he yells right behind her, she catches sight of the lift and runs towards it spamming the call button**

**"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving." she frowns looking around, "This way!" she grabs his arm pulling him in the direction of her lair. Ignoring Chips cries for help as he falls behind**

**" Someone will touch him." the Doctor shouts as he slows. She ignores his concern pointing out that Chip is only a clone with a half-life.**

"What a hag, your right Rose she is just a bitchy trampoline" Idris's dry comment sends Rose into peals of laughter, Idris joining in. By time they have both stopped laughing Cassandra and the Doctor are arguing on screen.

**Cassandra stomp her foot, "But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."**

" **Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me."**

"AAWWWW" Idris exclaims making Rose blush, she grabs a cushion of the couch and smacks her in the face, as Idris moves to retaliate the room grows bright, the light starts blinking.

"Blimey, my head. Idris what happened," Rose looks up seeing the Doctor in front of her she throws herself forwards wrapping her arms around him.

"what happened to Cassandra," she pulls away slightly to look in his eyes.

"Oh, my. This is different." he says Rose's eyes widen as she flings herself away from him.

"No absolutely not Cassandra get out."

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!

"Get out of him." Cassandra does a little dance. Before continuing running her hands over his body "Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it."

Before Rose can start shouting again the diseased people burst through the door.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cassandra bounces from foot to foot shaking her hands in front of her body.

Rose takes stock of the room, her eyes come to rest on the ladder across the room, she points at it "We've got to get up." As she moves across the room Cassandra shoves her away and gets there first. As they climb the disease people follow close behind pleading for help

" If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose huffs.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city."

"We're going to die if" before she can finish Matron Casp is grasping at her ankle yanking at her blaming her for the destruction of the hospital and ruining the sisterhoods good name. A diseased arm reaches up and grasps Casp's ankle. She's been infected, she falls screaming dead before she hits the ground.

"Move!" Rose prompts as the diseased get closer, but the door on the next level won't open due to the quarantine. The cries of the diseased are right behind them.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra shrieks.

"Use the sonic screwdriver."

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra pulls the screwdriver out of the Doctors top left jacket pocket, examining it scowling,

"I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." she pouts.

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!"

"Hold on tight."

There is a flash of light and Rose is back in her mind, Idris pats the cushion next to her smiling the screen already playing.

**"Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" she yells at the Doctor.**

**"Not till you get out of her." she growls,**

**"We need the Doctor." she throws a hand in the air**

**"I order you to leave her." he glares down at her.**

Rose is ready this time.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." she sasses at the Doctor's tucked away mind.

"Cassandra, get out of him!"

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude." she strops, making Rose huff in frustration,

"I don't care. We don't have time for any of this. Just do something."

Cassandra pulls a face "Oh, I am so going to regret this." she transfers into the diseased woman closest to them.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting."

The Doctor grins down at Rose, he turns to the lift activating the sonic opening the door. He pulls himself through the door, spinning around to grab Rose's hand, pulling her up into his arms holding her close "it's nice to have you back" he whispers into her hair before pulling away to relock the door, seconds before it slides shut Cassandra's energy jumps out of the diseased woman and back into Rose.

"Hello again Idris" she says as she opens her eyes, throwing herself on the couch dropping her head onto Idris's lap summoning some popcorn "The Doctor is going to be really mad this time" Idris laughs stroking her fingers through Rose's hair.

**"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor turns on her with cold eyes. But she isn't listening she's staring at the door placing her hand on it "Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched."**

**The Doctor's eyes soften at those words, he offers her his hand. Tugging her towards the Ward. As they walk through the door Clovis lunges at them with a metal stand.**

**"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look." throwing his hands up, Clovis demands to see their skin, both pull the collars from their necks and pull up their sleeves**

**"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So, how's it going up here? What's the status?" She lets out a shake breath.**

**"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."**

"What an idiot" Idris exclaims.

**"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." the Doctor tries to reason with her, but she's too scared to think rationally.**

**"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" Clovis refuses, the doctor plucks the communicator out of her hand.**

**"All right, fine. So, I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Cassandra, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"**

Idris and Rose make ohhhh noises laughing, "Finally" Idris breaths "I'm getting bored of New Earth."

**The ward seems to come to life as everyone moves grabbing drip bags, as the Doctor collects long ropes and hangs them on his body, tugging them making sure they are secure before attaching the solutions. Cassandra tilts her head quizzically not understanding what he is doing. He moves through the waiting rooms straight to the lift. When Cassandra points out they aren't working he just smiles and say's.**

**"Not moving. Different thing. Here we go." Before pointing the screwdriver at the doors to open them, he puts it between his teeth backing up a few steps,**

**running towards the lift grabbing the cables so he Doesn't fall.**

**"What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra shrieks as him.**

**He grins at her "I'm going down! Come on!" he holds out his hand to her.**

**" not in a million years" She shakes her head at him scared.**

**He looks down attaching a round piece of equipment to the cables using the sonic to fuse it on. When he's done, he looks up again meeting her eye.**

**"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" he raises an eyebrow, holding out his hand again.**

**The diseased appear and Cassandra has no choice but to jump attaching herself to the Doctor back like a python.**

Idris falls into peals of laughter at the look on the Doctors face when Rose's body hits him, as Rose throws popcorn at the screen "I'M NOT THAT HEAVY!"

**"Going down!" The Doctor Laughs as he points his sonic at his improvised wheel attached to the cable. They slide down the shaft gathering speed, Cassandra screaming clinging to him for dear life. Still laughing the Doctor uses the sonic to pull the brakes and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift.**

**"ARE YOU CRAZY" Cassandra falls away from him leaning on the wall for balance.**

**"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever."**

**"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't"**

**"Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He moves away from her pouring the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank.**

**"What are you going to do"**

**"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in." He jumps down into the lift opening the door with the sonic screwdriver.**

**"I'm in here! Come on!" He shouts catching the attention of the diseased people.**

**"Don't tell them."**

**He ignores her "pull the leaver now Cassandra." The diseased people are shuffling towards the lift getting closer.**

**"Come and get me. Come on!" he holds out his hands.**

Rose pulls herself up turning to Idris "what is he doing?" "Just watch my wolf you'll see."

**The Tannoy calls out 'commence stage one disinfection' the contents of the tank are poured onto him. He yells "come on, come on." bouncing on his toes as the first diseased human reaches him, they get sprayed as well.**

**"pass it on, pass it on."**

**The disinfected and wet humans touch their diseased comrades. There are hissing sounds and steam coming off their skin, their skin is clearing quickly. The Doctor turns looking up at Cassandra, he holds out a hand, helping her down into the lift.**

**"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" she asks peeking around him.**

**"No. That's your way of doing things. I'm the Doctor, and I cured them." Arms splayed wide he walks out of the lift, a woman moves forwards to hug him. He smiles hugging her close before pushing her gently towards the next person.**

**"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand-new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" he pumps a fist in the air spinning in a wild circle.**

Rose and Idris hugs as all the people are cured cheering the Doctor on.

**"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor shouts running across the ward,**

"The Face of what, that little shit, I no longer regret throwing him to the end of the universe, what an… He is such a…." Idris keep raving as she throws herself up pacing across the floor changing directing, throwing her hands up. In the end she sinks back down into the seat next to Rose, she turns to her "he makes me sick... Literally give me indigestion."

**"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face."**

Forgiven the Bitchy trampoline is completely forgiven

Shhh both Rose and the Doctor on screen say.

" **I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew**

**"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old."**

**"There are? That would be impossible."**

**"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me." he leans forward. The Face of Boe agree that he has a great secret, but now is not the time to tell it.**

**"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day." Then he beams away.**

**"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic." The Doctor looks around bemused, before turning his eyes land on Cassandra "And know for you."**

**"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" she wines.**

**"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." but there is pity in his voice.**

**She shakes her head scared she doesn't want to die.**

**"Help me." she's begging now. The Doctor shakes his head he can't. He tries to argue his point, but Chip appears at Cassandra's side.**

**" A body. And not just that, a volunteer." The Doctor tries to stop her but it's too late Cassandra's energy punches into Chip so hard Rose's body collapses into the Doctors arms.**

"Hello," Rose laughs clinging to him, swaying slightly, the Doctor helps right her before taking her face in his hands, leaning forwards invading her space, searching her eyes for something. He leans back a slow grin taking over his face,

"Hello. Welcome back." they are both leaning in, forgetting the world around them.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." they both jump away from each other, Rose sending Cassandra a glare, but she doesn't notice she's too busy staring at her arms. The Doctor moves away from Rose to stand in front of Cassandra.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat," she jokes, then smiles sadly "but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last" at the last words Cassandra collapses, the Doctor just managing to catch her in time. There is a sad smile on her face.

"I'm dying, but that's fine." The Doctor shakes his head

"I can take you to the city." This time it's Cassandra shaking her head placing a hand on his arm.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good." Rose moves forwards placing a hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Doctor isn't there anything we can do?" Her eyes pleading with him to do something, anything.

The Doctor and Rose seem to have a silent conversation. His eyes meet Cassandra's "There's one last thing I can do." He gently pulls her to her feet wrapping an arm around her to steady, Rose going to her other side to help, they head to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS materialises outside of a large building, just out of sight of the party goers in the courtyard. Cassandra gasps as she looks around

"I remember this." Holding out a hand in longing. She turns to the Doctor her eyes foggy "Thank you" it is a whisper filled with so much emotion Rose's heart aches for her.

The Doctor takes her by the shoulders and turns her, she is looking at her old self "Just go. And don't look back." "Good luck." Roses adds with a smile.

"Excuse me, Lady Cassandra." she says to herself sadness colouring her tone. But her younger self just dismisses her as the help waving her away. But she presses on taking her hand looking into her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful." Her younger self is taken aback but smiles non the less,

"Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much." she goes on telling her how incredibly beautiful she is before Chips body begins to give in and she collapses.

The Doctor grabs Rose by the arm dragging her back into the TARDIS straight to the med bay, pushing her towards the bed he starts hitting buttons and mumbling to himself sorting through and picking up items before throwing them behind him completely distracted. Rose's laugh brings him back to reality, he strides to her side taking her head in his hands just as he had done in the hospital. He tilts it from side to side, back and forwards. She slaps his hands away hoping off the bed

"you are being ridiculous." she rotates her neck rubbing it to make a point, making the Doctor wince.

"But Rose." his voice is pitiful, and she melts.

"Fine one test, and only one then I want to go to bed," The Doctor claps his hands together rushing back to the table with the scattered instruments. Sorting through them distracted again.

"Doctor," he hums to show he is listening "What language is this" she points at the screen with circular patterns cutting across it."

The Doctor appears at her side "That." He taps the screen "Is circular Gallifreyan, easiest to learn but a pain to write down" the Doctor gets a faraway look in his eye "The amount of times I was made stay behind at the academy and write lines in this language." He lets out a little laugh, she just grins at him.

"you were a bad student." He runs his hand through his hair,

"Weeelllllllllllllllll.. I had a habit of zoning out, the amount of thing the Corsair used to throw at my head, I'm surprised my First incarnation didn't have a permanent indentation in my forehead from all the books." He laughs but it's sad, Rose takes his hand in hers beaming at him.

"Teach me, I'm sure I'll be a better student than you ever were." Her eyes twinkling with mischief.

He looks like he's going to refuse, pulling his hand from hers running both through his hair back and forth, then pressing his hand over his mouth he walks away. Rose shies back afraid she's made the hurt worse. He turns back to her "you really want to learn my language?" He sounds almost fragile. At her nod he surges forward grabbing her hand yanking her through the maze of corridors until they are in the library. He lets go darting from shelf to shelf, picking up books starting four different stacks, he grabs two at once trying to decide between them, holding them out to her as if asking her to choose. She raises her eyebrow making him grin. He chucks both behind him. Rose gasps as one of the books hits the pool.

"Doctor why is there a pool in here, it's a little?" she trails of not able to find the word.

He reappears at her side "Magical." she just laughs, until he dumps about five books in her arms. The Doctor is grinning like a mad man, she realises her mistake groaning, making his grin bigger "Time to study Rose."

"Aren't we supposed to be resting my mind." she throws out will hope, the Doctor freezes like he's just remembered making Rose wince.

He's looking at her now peering into her eyes, "Rose can I... I mean it's just." He takes the books from her hands and leads her to the couch. "Rose." he stops again she laughs at him and points out that he can always ask her anything.

"I want, I want to, well you see"

"Doctor"

"I'dliketomentallyscanyourbraintomakesurecassandradidn'tdoanylastingdamage." her eyes widen, and she grins at him.

"Was that my first Gallifreyan lesson did I miss it." He makes a face at her joke.

"I want to scan your mind." she points a finger towards the door "You are not dragging me all the way back to the med bay."

"I wouldn't need to I want to do a telepathic scan." Rose lets out a breath of air her eyes wide "Will it hurt." The Doctor shakes his head hair flying as he does her words pains him, promising he would never. She just nods meeting his eyes complete trust. The Doctors hands shake as he reaches up taking her head in his hands placing his fingers on her temple.

The Doctor is shocked as he appears in a vast clearing, he spins trying to take it all in.

"What don't you like it." Rose is stood across from him wearing a beautiful summer floral dress grinning at his shock. "What do you think of my mindscape, pretty isn't it" She twirls he is too busy staring at her to answer making her giggle.

" How, what how what what how?" She's in front of him now placing a hand over his mouth.

"Sentences Doctor I need sentences."

"Rose this is incredible; I've never seen a mind like this." She tilts her head at his answer.

"What's yours like then?"

He's staring again but this is a pensive stare like he's weighing her up before once again he is jumping forwards grabbing her hand.

Rose feels like she just been plunged into cold water, at first, she feels nothing, she can't see or hear then as if breaking the surface she can see again, the Doctor is in front of her still holding her hand. She looks around in awe, then laughs.

"A library." she swats at his chest, "you are such a nerd." His grin returns at her words. A nod,

"The nerdiest" he grows sombre tugging her towards a loveseat that has just appeared "but Rose this is impossible you shouldn't have been able to, I don't understand maybe Cassandra unlocked." she puts a hand over his mouth "Enough as you can see I'm better than fine." He frowns she just taps him on the nose.

Rose's eyes widen her face lights up with mischief, she darts forward onto the Doctors lap, before he can move, she's anchoring herself grabbing his shoulders, leaning towards him eyes twinkling, her lips are on his. The Doctors arms flail before falling to her waist getting lost in the kiss.

They lose focus slipping out of his mind, neither notice to lost in the kiss that transcended into the physical realm. Rose pulls away panting slight pulling herself off his lap swiping at her lips,

"Soo, who is the better kisser?" Are the only words uttered as she saunters away.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let us know what you think.

Tia & her lazy ass brother who still isn't helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it, let us know what you think.
> 
> Tia & her lazy brother who still isn't helping


	3. what test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and seek tardis eddition

I still don't own Doctor who.

sorry for the long wait I'm back in work and it's been hectic, remember guys stay safe wear a mask. That being said we are all nerd we don't go outside.

* * *

Rose has finally escaped the Doctor, sat partially hidden behind the console reading a textbook with a frown on her face.

"Damn it." She closes the book with a sigh, as she hears him making his way down the corridor.

Rose feels the song of the TARDIS brush against her mind, she opens her mind with a smile 'hello old girl'

'he's coming you might want to slip away if you want any peace and quiet, I've lit the way for you.'

Rose laughs as the TARDIS retreats from her mind, already scrambling to her feet. She takes off down the lit corridor hair flying behind her, book clutched to her chest laughing in delight. The door to the library swings open as she gets closer, she runs in the door swinging closed behind her she leans against it catching her breath. When she looks up, she sees the TARDIS has chosen her an additional selection of books. She grabs them escaping to her room to study.

The Doctor throws open Rose's bedroom door after the search of the TARIS turns out unfruitful. What he sees makes him smile Rose has fallen asleep leaning against the wall in her room, books surrounding her. On her knee her notebook with pens in her hair. He strolls across the room scooping her up, careful not to wake her. He sits her in bed, gently tugging the pens from her hair, before laying her down, moving down to take her shoes off then cover her up. He walks over to the books and stacking them neatly on her desk before leaving her room whispering a simple goodnight as he flicks the light off.

The next morning]

As soon as it hits 7 am Rose is startled awake, by the Doctor as he jumps on her bed, bouncing.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, get up get up its time for your test!"

"wha.. Get off me," she shoves him away causing him to fall on the floor making him pout, she throws the covers of herself. She points at him "you go make breakfast; I'm going for a shower." She frowns glancing down at yesterday's clothes. The Doctor stands there awkwardly rocking on his heels, staring at the door she went through. He rakes his hand through his hair turning heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

[Kitchen]

The Doctor is singing along to Ian Dury and the Blockheads, dancing as he butters the toast. Rose walks into the room; she laughs at the sight.

"I hope you've made my breakfast." The Doctor sweeps his hand out in a presenting motion towards the table. Rose grins as she sees the set up complete with tea, just how she likes it.

"Eat up, test day today," he claps his hands together spinning away from the table. "I found some old tests in the library." he continues rambling, but Rose isn't listening she's trying to find a way to escape the kitchen without him noticing.

Rose escapes down the corridor, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth.

'Hide me' she thinks to the TARDIS. Her chiming laughter floats around Rose's head before a doorway appears to her left.

It took the Doctor several hours to talk the TARDIS into letting him see Rose, well it took him pointing out if Rose could read circular Gallifreyan she could fly the TARDIS. As soon as the words were out of his mouth a door appears in front of him, making him huff at her.

He enters the doorway to find, the TARDIS had hidden her in the library, he wanders through the rows until he finds, Rose curled up on a couch the language book forgotten in her lap watching Brother Bear (can you guess what I'm watching right now) crying with Koda (why Phil Collins why). The Doctor vaulted over the back of the couch to land next to her, she shifted leaning into him cuddling close as he threw his arm around her tucking her into his side.

When the movie ended Rose is smiling, she pulls away from the Doctor rubbing her eyes before tilting her head to catch his eye. "I love this movie but it's so sad, loss can make a person grow, it's heartbreaking. That being said he was a major dickwad before he became a bear." The Doctor leans forward to wipe a few stray tears away dropping a kiss on her brow.

"Rose you can do the test tomorrow instead," he runs his hand through his hair, "it's not that important, it just means you won't be learning how to pilot the TARDIS until tomorrow."

"You're kidding?" Rose's eyes dart up, searching the Doctors face for signs of deceit not seeing any she carries on "once I do this test, I can fly the TARDIS?" The excitement evident in her voice. The Doctor grins back at her, "Yeah I told you that" Rose laughs shaking her head.

"Show me the test Time Lord." She gives him that special grin, causing him to jump to his feet spinning on his heels, from side to side the smile fading from his face. Rose bursts out laughing "You can't remember where you left it can you?" The revelation makes the Doctor pout falling back onto the couch beside her. Rose wraps her arm around him kissing his cheek "How about we go on a little adventure and by the time we get back the TARDIS will have set up a special test room for us, complete with test."

"Brilliant," the Doctor dives up grabbing Rose's hand dragging her through the TARDIS to the console room (I'm thinking crystal maze here) "I know exactly where to go." He starts pulling leavers catching Rose's eye he shares a grin with her.

* * *

I know its only a short chapter but there will be a few filler chapters they are useful to the plot. And I have halfway finished the next chapter so fingers crossed that's coming soon.

Review, if you liked it or didn't the only people I talk to right now are colleagues and honestly, I work with idiots. That and my youngest sister turned around today and said she thinks she's the youngest. shes so lucky shes pretty.

As usual, I did all the hard work so much so that my brother doesn't even know this chapter if finished nevermind going up

Tia & her ever not present brother


	4. One estate three wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO IF I DID IT WOULD LOOK SOMETHING LIKE THIS.
> 
> SORRY BOUT HOW LONG THIS TOOK I FINISHED IT THE OTHER WEEK BUT WAS IN NO MOOD TO EDIT. MY BAD.  
> And my apologies for the caps I didn't notice.

**[Tardis]**

"You." The Doctor points once, twice at Rose. "You need to change." She laughs

"I don't know where we are going." The Doctor ignores her waving her away with a grin.

It takes her around ten minutes to return wearing denim mini dungarees, the Doctor doesn't notice at first too busy adjusting something on the console. She calls out.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" giving a little spin as she speaks.

Not looking up the doctor replies "In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." He puts a CD into the TARDIS player. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

Rose laughs throwing her head back "You're a punk" she exclaims still laughing. The Doctor just grins at her and begins to dance singing along.

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in." She leans against the coral structure watching him dance with a smile. He stops a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Would you like to see him?"

Rose frowns "How'd you mean? In concert?" The Doctor's grin takes over his face.

"What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November,

1979\. What do you think?" He sends her his best puppy eyes and she folds instantly.

"Sheffield it is." Their eyes meet for a brief second then he is off racing around the console pushing buttons pulling leavers even hitting the console with a mallet, much the TARDIS dismay.

"Hold on tight."

They stop suddenly getting thrown to the floor.

**Sorry my wolf but he deserved that, how dare he hit me with a mallet. I am an intelligent sentient ship not a whack'a mole. I swear he acts more like a child the older he gets its regression I tell you.**

Rose can barely stop herself from laughing at the TARDISs anger. But the Doctor hardly notices, he helps her to her feet tugging her towards the door.

"1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb." They exit the TARDIS the Doctor not noticing the change continues his conversation, "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to." They both freeze at the sound of rifles cocking raising their hands in surrender. "My thumb" the Doctor finished causing Rose to send him an exasperated side long glance.

The Doctor makes a face tilting his head "1879. Same difference."

Completely ignoring the redcoats surrounding them Rose turns to face the Doctor "seriously again, why do I let you drive, you always get us lost."

"No, I don't. we are not lost, just slightly mistimed."

"I bet this isn't even Sheffield."

"Excuse me." The man on the horse had lost his patience with their bickering, still pointing his gun he says, "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." The Doctor puts on a Scottish accent "Are we in Scotland?" His eyes wide, as Rose suppresses a grin.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" Before he can answer Rose doubles over laughing.

'Scotland, Scotland How Scotland? You cannot drive. She stumbles still laughing. The guard trains his gun on her with a frown, as the Doctor reaches out to stop her from falling. She rights herself and the Doctor begins to talk.

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this." Rose cuts him off realising where he was going.

"Ow no you don't get to blame this on me. I'm supposed to be in Asia right now collecting herbs, and then kidnap me and get us lost. Scotland really."

Frowning the guard demands the Doctor identify himself and his companion making Rose roll her eyes at the blatant sexism.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, and this is Lady Rose Tyler from the township of Balamory," Rose sends him a look, "I have our credentials, if I may." When the officer nods he reaches into his pocket retrieving his psychic paper.

"As you can see, a Doctorate from the university of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself. And Lady Rose here has trained under several influential medicinal healers from around the world. She is such a profound healer; she's been accused of witchcraft several times." Rose just elbows him to stop his rambling. He claps his hands together as an upper-class English accent comes from the carriage.

"Let them approach." The Doctor and Rose glance over intrigued. The officer glares at them, gun steady he inclines his head towards the carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." Ignoring his words she repeats her last.

"You will approach the carriage and, show all due deference." He sends a pointed glance at both before holstering his gun begrudgingly.

As they approach the carriage a footman opens the door to reveal Queen Victoria. With a grin on his face he turns to rose, "Rose, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

Rose gave a light curtsey holding the bottom of her dungarees down. "Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked. Had I known we would end up in Scotland with you Ma'am, I would have dressed accordingly." She sends a scathing look at the Doctor.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me." The queen dismisses her comment, "But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials." She holds out her hand expectantly, he hands her the psychic paper at once. She sits up straighter, as she hands it back, "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"It does, does it." Rose cuts in with a glare in his direction.

"Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line."

"An accident?" The Doctors raises an eyebrow.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." she sasses.

"An assassination attempts?" Rose interjects wide eyed. The Queen frowns at her.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." she turn to the Doctor "If you are my protector Doctor then who is she."

"She is my closest friends and a very capable healer she works alongside me, as one of the only female members of Scotland yard. You couldn't be in better hands."

The Queen wrinkles her nose "She's not exactly dressed for the job, or any kind of job."

"She wasn't properly informed of the job at hand, I may have fibbed a little to get her here." Rose sent the Doctor a glare.

"A little, I'm in the wrong country."

Before he can reply the Captain interrupts.

" Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor and associate will accompany us."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

The Doctor and Rose walk with the soldiers behind the carriage. Rose whisper yelling at the Doctor for getting the destination so wrong. "They could have condemned me a witch for what I'm wearing. I could still be hung or drowned. I'll never forgive you for this." She glares at him as he points out that he would never let that happen. She rolls her eyes at him an starts a new conversation.

"It's funny though because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."

"1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life. And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!"

"I know!" Rose bounced on her toes in excitement.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there." Rose waves her hands towards the carriage,

"Like a stamp." The Doctor finishes with a grin.

Flicking some hair out of her eyes she looks at the Doctor "I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it."

"Welllllllllll, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges as traveller in time." Rose laughs, rolling her eyes at him. "Ten quid?" she holds out a hand knowing he'll take the bait. He reaches for it as he replies. " Done."

* * *

**[Torchwood House]**

**[Courtyard]**

"Your Majesty." A finely dressed man greets the Queen.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" She greets him like an old friend.

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." The Doctor and Rose catch each other's gaze frowning, but before either can voice their concerns the Queen speaks.

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl, she dressed for a trip of some sort." The Queen waves a dismissive hand at Rose, making her wrinkle her nose. Rose raised her hand to chest level, palm facing out fingers splayed, in a slight wave.

"Sorry. I was supposed to be in the deep forest collecting herbs, can't exactly wear a dress in the forest, somebody had my mission pulled and then lied about it." She rambles sending the Doctor a look implying he's an idiot. He just ignores her and responds in kind.

"I wouldn't leave London without her she is the best in her field and will more than likely force me to help her collect herb when we get back, for tricking her."

Rose makes a face at his jokes before turning to the Queen who had been watching the exchange "Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" The Queens lips twitch for a second before she composes herself.

'It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?"

Rose turns to the Doctor, "So close." He just shakes his head at her antics. They pause as the soldiers take a small locked box from the carriage. The Doctor tilts his head and inquiries about the content only to be cut off by the captain, then just as quickly dismissed.

* * *

**[Observatory]**

Once inside they follow Sir Robert through the estate to the observatory room. The Queen is speaking with Sir Robert but the time travellers are too busy staring at the bronze telescope to pay any attention to them.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." A look crosses Sir Roberts face as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. Rose could see the look on the Doctors face he wanted to tinker with this magnificent device, and it was taking all his will power not to mess with it.

The Doctor never taking his eyes off the telescope "I wish I'd met him. That thing's beautiful. Can I? The Doctor is already reaching for it before Sir Robert can answer.

"What did he model it on?"

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of," he stops as Rose nudges him with her shoulder, his eyes meet hers "Am I being rude again" she gave him a sideways glance "yep."

The Doctors eyes flick from Rose to the others then back to the telescope patting it lightly "But it's pretty. It's very pretty." Rose chokes back a laugh at his failed recovery.

"The imagination of it should be applauded." The Queen concludes. Rose's eyes widen a fraction as she sees her opportunity,

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" The Doctor covers his face so no one can see his laughter at her words.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." A slight smile played itself across the Queens face as she spoke. Turning away from the telescope the Doctor gives the Queen his full attention,

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." He grins.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." The doctor leans towards Rose explaining where that is, but the Queen didn't notice as she was still speaking, "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." The Queen had a fond smile on her face while talking of her late husband. The Doctor smile looking past her at Sir Robert.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" Sir Robert just shakes his head at the question.

"It's just a story." With a hapless shrug. The Doctor's grin widens, imploring Sir Robert to share the story with them, Rose smiles fondly at his antics.

Before Sir Robert could speak the tale the steward that had followed them into the room interrupted. Rose and the Doctor share another glance neither liking how the man was acting, he didn't speak like a servant when informing Sir Robert what to do, the Queen didn't seem suspicious as she agree to the retiring to their rooms.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

"As am I your highness I feel very unrefined." She sends a glare at the Doctor, who looks down to hide a smile. "It's not amusing, is it?" Rose poses the question with a grin; the Queen fights a smile at her words.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." Sir Robert flinches at her words. "So, there is, Ma'am."

* * *

**[Bedroom]**

One of the bald servants led Rose to Lady Isobel's chambers so she could find suitable clothing for dinner with the Queen. She rifles through the first wardrobe laughing as some of the clothes.

**I wish you were here Idris you would already have me the best outfit.**

**I will always suggest TARDIS blue, it is after all the best colour. But I suppose you will have to go with the royal blue one.** She reply's laughing, **though I suggest looking in the other wardrobe my wolf**.

Laughing Rose throws the dress on the bed, walking across the room to tugging the doors open, jumping back as a maid falls out of the wardrobe.

"Hi I'm flora, I'm a maid for the Lady Isobel the brotherhood came in and took the steward and my lady." Rose take one look at her and concludes.

"You're not a maid"

"Fine I'm not me and a friend came to the town to investigate the brotherhood and ended up here. I hate being a maid at least Jack gets a proper job. Any who you're not from round here either I'm guessing from the clothes. 21st century I'm guessing, and yes before you ask, I'm a Time agent."

"What's the time agency doing on earth in the 1800s"

"If I say vacation will you believe me." Rose raises her eyebrow making Flora laugh. "Though not. We think they have some sort of lupus wavelength, maybe or something similar. But my partner has upped and disappeared, I'm gathering the monks got him, which means I'm on my own for this one"

"Listen I'm not with no agency, but I've got this friend. He's called the Doctor He'll know what to do. Come with me he's in the dining room."

"That's a bad idea they could catch us."

* * *

**[Corridor]**

Around the corner they find one of the soldiers lying on the floor. Rose rushes to his side to check his breathing as Flora loses her cool.

"Fucking hell, I knew it. I swear this is the last fucking time." Rose frowns at her,

"He's not dead. I don't think, he must be drugged or something."

Flora just makes a face, "I don't like this" As she is speaking a monk sneaks up on her grabbing her from behind. She doesn't even flinch throwing him over her shoulder she sniffs as she straightens her dress. "Come on," she grabs Rose's hand tugging her to her feet "we need to move now." As they move to go around the corner Flora is attacked from the side with a staff knocking her unconscious. Rose just manages to catch her in time, surrendering to the monks in hopes that they will be kept alive.

* * *

**[Dining room]**

Your wife begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." The butler enters the room with refreshments.

Oh, that's all right. She's used to the old girl helping her change, I save her a wee bit of food."

The Doctor takes a small bite of his roll before continuing "Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares." The Queen nods in agreement.

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction". A pained look crosses the Doctors face.

"You must miss him."

"Very much. Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait," she lets out a sad sign, then turns to meet Sir Roberts eye "Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

All eyes are on Sir Robert as he begins his tale.

* * *

**[Cellar]**

The monks have locked them in the cellar with the rest of the staff, a man is fretting over a stirring Flora, but Rose is concentrating on the cage where a young monk sits quietly. She moves forward to approach him, but Lady Isobel catches her hand tugging her back she whispers.

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." Rose frowns at her fear. Not understanding how he could be a danger,

"But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal."

"Shit who hit me" Flora was sitting up rubbing at the already bruising mark on her face, the man who was at her side looked amused at her comment Rose still couldn't make out his face in the dark room. Lady Isobel looked scandalised by her words.

"Flora!"

"Ma'am I don't mean to question your judgment, but we are in mortal danger is her language really the problem here?" Floras friend intervenes on her behalf. Rose just ignores them moving towards the cage saying hello to the young man hoping to get a response.

At her words, his eyes flash open, they are completely black causing everyone but Rose, Flora and her friend to reel back in shock horror.

* * *

**[Dining room]**

Realising that there was no way to get out of telling the story Sir Robert began, not before casting a worried look over his shoulder at the monk.

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured."

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." Captain Reynolds dismissed with a wave of his hand. Sir Roberts continues as if he hadn't heard him.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

* * *

**[Cellar]**

Rose moves as close to the crate as she can ignoring Lady Isobel tiring to stop her.

"Who are you?"

"Don't enrage him." The steward hissed at her. She waves a hand to quiet him.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

The young man lent forwards curling his hands through the bars of his cage with a wolffish grin, "Ohh, intelligence." He lets out a little laugh.

Rose ignores his taunts. "Where were you born?"

The man leans back in the cage letting go of the bars to point at his body,

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." The grin that stretched across his face made several of the woman cry in alarm.

* * *

**[Dining room]**

The Doctor trying to understand how the myth came to be started to ask questions.

"Are there descriptions of the creature?"

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal." The Doctors eyebrows jump at Sir Roberts revelation.

"A werewolf?" The excitement clear in his voice.

* * *

**[Cellar]**

"All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?" Rose vaguely hear Flora and her friend whispering and a mention of a lupus wavelength.

"So far from home," he utters. Rose felt a pang of sadness for this young man

'If you want to get back home, we can help you."

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." Roses eyes widen at the revelation. As Flora gasps,

"Queen Victoria!"

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins, The Empire of the Wolf." The man lunges at the crate causing everyone to reel back in shock. He reaches his arm through the bars at Rose, he looks rabid.

"Look. Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too." His face is pressed against the bars trying to get as close as possible "The wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you." Rose shuffles back so he can't reach her. Flora presses her hand into Rose's shoulder in a show of support.

"I don't know what you mean."

The man's tongue sips out wetting his lips slowly. His words coming out like a growl "you burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." A golden Hue surrounds Rose then an ethereal voice speaks.

"You are a creature of evil and darkness, made in my image, distorted in greed and envy. Enough is enough. You will go home. I command it child." The hue flickers and dies, Rose is blinking as the gold recedes from her eyes. Everyone but Flora and her friend has moved away from Rose the man is staring in fear.

"Your real, the moon goddess is real."

* * *

**[Dining room]**

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations." As he speaks the monk moves towards the window and begins to chant.

"Perhaps they though his work ungodly." The Doctor isn't listening to their conversation as he is watching the monk with a frown.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" The chanting is getting louder and louder, as the Doctor chimes in.

"And what if they were with us right now?"

* * *

**[Cellar]**

The cellar doors are flung open, and the light shines in on the crate, he lets out a sigh as he removes his cloak, an unnatural wind starts to blow through the cellar.

"All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!' As she yelled the man is beginning to transform.

"I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship. Now come on, pull!" As she speaks, she is tugging at her chains looking around making sure everybody else is pulling at the same time.

* * *

**[Dining room]**

Meanwhile in the Dining room chaos has erupted everyone is on their feet, talking over each other and nobody is getting anywhere.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!"

"What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

'Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she? Sir Robert, come on!" The Captain has his gun trained on the monk, as the Doctor and Sir Robert race out of the room towards the cellar.

* * *

**[Cellar]**

The werewolf has fully transformed, he's flexing his paws as they finally manage to break the chains free from the wall. As the chains clatter to the floor the door is thrown open, Sir Robert and the Doctor dash in. Sir Robert rushes to his wife's side and kisses her passionately, pulling away too stroke her face. Seeing the Doctor Rose yells,

"Where the hell have you been?" She waves a hand towards the crate. The Doctor is stunned,

"Oh, that's beautiful" a man laughs in the background only to be smacked by Flora. Sir Robert and Lady Isobel have separated and are gathering the staff trying to get them out of the room as fast as possible when the werewolf breaks out of the crate.

As everyone else escape the Doctor stares in admiration at the Wolf until it throws a piece of crate at him, Rose grabs his arm in frustration tugging him out the door, stopping to lock it with the sonic.

* * *

**[Gun room]**

Rose and the Doctor find everyone in the gun room where the Steward is handing out the contents of the cupboard to the men, giving them their instructions he turns to the Lady Isobel instructing her to take the girls and escape through the kitchens.

The Lady Isobel turns to her husband, Rose turns back to the Doctor to give them some privacy. She holds out her hands for him, he takes it gently in his removing the shackle with the upmost care.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it." Rose exclaims waving her now free arms around.

There is a crash from the hallway making Rose flinch, the Doctor runs out into the hallway to investigate and sees the werewolf at the other end of the passage. He runs back into the gun room straight to Rose's side grabbing her hand as the Steward tell his men to fire.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." He moves closer to the door tugging Rose with him.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" Rose places her hand on his arm, calming him.

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall," The Steward walks into the passage and turns to the Doctor with a victorious smirk "It must have crawled away to die." As he finishes his sentence he is hoisted up to the ceiling. The men start shooting again as the Doctor tugs Rose up the stairs and away from the sound of snarling and wet meat ripping.

* * *

**[Staircase]**

They find the Queen and Sir Robert on the stairs. They waste no time on pleasantries.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window." He holds his arm out gesturing that they enter the Drawing room.

* * *

**[Drawing room]**

Sir Robert moves in front of the queen to open the window but instead, he turns to her and speaks.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

She gives a curt nod at his words. "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

The Doctor rolls his eyes at the exchange, losing his Scottish accent as he gets impatient.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" He points at the window. Sir Robert turns and opens the window as he does the monks open fire making them all dive for cover. The Doctor reaches for Rose checking that she is uninjured before turning to the others,

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside."

The Queen looks enraged "Do they know who I am?"

Rose cringes at her words when she realises, she has the answer "Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting." The Queen argues, refusing to believe that the wolf is real until a Howl cuts her off.

The Doctor ushers them to the doorway as Rose asks what his plan is. He meets her eye, uncertainty clouding his. "We run."

She lets out a scared laugh "That's it?"

"We'll have you got any silver bullets on you." The Doctor throws up his hands in frustration.

"Not on me, no." The Queen looks bemused by their conversation.

The Doctor makes a face at Rose before turning to the Queen. "There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" He grabs her hand and pulls her to the staircase where they set off at a jog. They can hear the werewolf smash its way up following them.

* * *

**[Library corridor]**

The werewolf is catching up, when Captain Reynolds charges around the corner shooting, causing it to retreat.

"Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty.

The Queen pats her purse "I have it. It's safe." Captain Reynolds nods solemnly

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you," He pauses to sneer, "Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown. I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake, it'll be upon us soon enough.

"No Bullets can't stop it, come with us."

"No but, they'll buy you time. I am Captain James Reynolds of the Queens honour guard and I command you Doctor run."

The Doctor sends him a sorry look over his shoulder as he starts to run, the Captain just nods in understanding before he starts shooting emptying his revolver into the werewolf before it pounces and tears him apart.

Rose is stood frozen in the hall pain shooting through her head making it impossible to move. The Doctor realising that she is not beside him darts out and drags her into the library.

* * *

**[Library]**

The Doctor places Rose on a seat while yelling at Sir Robert to barricade the doors. He moves to help pushing a small couch in front of the door. Both men step back. The Doctor raises a hand shushing everybody in the room, he jumps onto the couch against the door pressing his ear to the door listening to the wolf breath against it. He moves away turning to the others. "It's stopped."

A lonely howl seems to surround the room. Rose grabs at her head as the pain intensifies. The Doctor moves to her side placing a hand on her temple with a worried frown. "It's gone." Sir Robert whispers. Rose's head shoots up, she points at a curtained wall. The Doctors eyes widen as Sir Robert remember the second door right where Rose pointed, both men rush to barricade the door as Rose rights herself frowning rubbing at her temple the pain completely gone. The wolf is making a lot of noise outside the door.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" He spins on his heels looking around eye lingering on Rose for a split second.

"I'll tell you what, though." Rose distracts him, he stops looking around giving her his full attention, "What?"

She grins opening her arms in a what gesture "werewolf!"

"Haha I know," he catches her in his arms checking her over, "You all right?" she places her hand on his check "I'm okay, yeah." Sir Robert interrupts their moment to apologise to the Queen.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" His hand tucked into his pockets, chin down in defeat.

"Wellllllll, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." His response causes Rose to elbow him in the stomach, a smile playing across her lips;

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." she could barely contain her amusement. However her words caused the Queen to swell in fury.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No, Ma'am. Not at all, but as someone who deals with cases like this a lot sometimes you have to just find the amusement in any situation, and yes I know that people have died and we will mourn them should we survive, but right now we are being chased though an estate by a creature hell bent on taking the crown, it's like a bad children's tail, how is that not funny."

"WHAT, EXACTLY, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" The Queen demands answers from the two time travellers.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor trailed of when he realised the Queen was glaring at him.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" The Doctor cringes.

"Oh right, sorry, that's" the Doctor tries but the Queen has had quite enough.

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world."

While Queen is telling the Doctor off Rose wonders over to the door, running her hand over the carving of mistletoe on the door.

"Sir Robert did your father design this, it's beautiful?" He frowns at her ill-timed question.

"I don't know. I suppose." He shrugs in confusion. Rose walks over to the other door, finding the carving there too.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," she interrupts her yelling at the Doctor "I need to borrow him for a minute." She takes his arm and tugs him over to the door pointing at the detailed carvings. He jumps

up onto the couch again reaching into his pocket he pulls out his glasses to take a closer look.

"No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." He licks the woodwork, making the other cringe in disgust. He didn't notice as he'd already started talking again.

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish." He turns to Sir Robert with a grin. "How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose questions.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert theorised. Rose laughs realising what's about to happen as the Doctor gave him the most scathing look.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" Rose elbows him laughing.

"Being rude again."

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He starts gathering book distributing them between himself Rose and Sir Robert. "Arm yourself."

"Wolf's bane. Not bad your old dad." The Doctor exclaims tossing the book on the table.

"Doctor look, something fell to Earth."

Sir Robert peers over her shoulder. "A shooting start. In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Firth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit, That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery." Rose turns to the Doctor confusion written across her face. He plucks the book from her grasp to take a better look.

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose questions.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asks them.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake." The queen interjects,

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here. I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables, your Majesty." Rose elbows him again. The Queen smothered a smile at her antics.

"Thank you for your opinion Doctor, but there is nothing more valuable than this." She pulls out a fine white 105.6 carat diamond

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?"

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" He reaches towards her and she instinctively pulls back, before handing it too him, he examines the diamond exclaiming its beauty. Rose leans down to inspect it.  
"How much is that worth?" His eye flicker up to meet hers and he grins.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week."

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

He laughs at the thought of Jackie fighting the werewolf pointing out that she would win. He turns back to the Queen questioning why is carrying it with her, she explains that she is taking it to be recut. Rose interrupts them reaching for it saying that its perfect. The Queen shakes her head,

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The Queen nods in agreement adding,

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." The Doctor stares at her, then Rose, back to the Queen. He then yells

"Unfinished. Oh, yes." Throwing the diamond back to the Queen, she catches it with ease, frowning at him.

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here, and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?" She just raises an eyebrow pointing out the obviousness of his statement. He carries on talking like he didn't heard her.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" Getting annoyed with his rambling the Queen demands he explains what he means. He looks between the 3 people in the room the Queen and Sir Robert look confused whereas Rose is grinning at him having realised what he's saying, she steps forward.

"well Ma'am he thinks his father" she points at Sir Robert, "and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. He believes they dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf." Rose's eyes widen as she adds, "That wolf right there" pointing up at the dome skylight.

The Doctor pushes everyone towards the door as the wolf falls through the skylight just managing to slam it shut as he reaches them.

* * *

**[Library corridor]**

The Doctor yells "Get to the observatory." as they run down the hall. The werewolf, closing in on them. As they reach the end of the corridor the werewolf catches up. Rose freezes as she stares at it. Not hearing the Doctors shout of concern, her eyes flash golden for a split second before she lets out a scream of pain moments before the werewolf swipes at her, sending her crashing into the wall. The werewolf prowls forward each measure step taking him one step closer to the throne. Sir Robert throws himself in front of the Queen arms stretched as if to hold the beast off. Before he can attack again a pan of liquid is thrown over him, the werewolf lets out a howl of pain as he retreats down the corridor. He wasn't even out of site as the Doctor begin pushing past everyone to get to Rose. Falling to his knees at her side he tugs her still body into his arms a sob locked in his throat.

"She can't be dead." Flora whispers to herself chewing at her lip in worry eyes flickering up and down the corridor. Sir Robert walks over placing a commiserating hand on the Doctors shoulder. "I understand that you loved her Doctor but she's dead, the main concern is keeping the Queen alive this night and away from that thing." The Doctor doesn't listen, he's stroking Rose's face gently as tears gather in his eyes. No one notices Flora backing away mumbling to herself as she turns fleeing down the stairs.

"Doctor truly we need to move now, before the beast returns." Lady Isobel comes forwards to pull her husband away from the grieving man. "Would you be so quick to your mission if it were me on the floor, better yet husband mine she would not be dead had you told them everything in the beginning, and why did you lie my love to save my life." She cups his face pressing a kiss to his cheek. Footsteps echo down the corridor as Flora reappears out of breath, she holds up some mistletoe before anyone can question where she has been, moving to the Doctors side.

"Doctor, my name is." She pauses eyes flickering to Lady Isobel. "My name is Jenny, and I think I can help you, that creature isn't the only alien in this house. I'm a healer, let me help her."

"You can't heal the dead." His voice breaks as he clings to her.

"You know," she says flippantly, "Time Lords don't know everything, sure healing isn't really in my species' nature but I can heal." He looks up then, anguish in his eyes.

"Do it heal her." Flora/Jenny takes Rose into her arm, almost instantly they are both encased in an ethereal golden glow.  
"What are you?" The Question coming from around the hallway.

Her eyes flicker across the people in the hall a sigh escapes her lips. She moves away from Rose as she sucks in a breath shooting up and into the Doctors waiting arms. When they finally pull away the Doctor takes her face in his hands berating her for scaring him like that, when he's done he just tugs her forward so she is on her knees at eye level, he's searching for something. Rose just smiles at him. "I'm ok." Those two words were all it took; he pulls her forwards the last few inches and seals their lips together.

"Well then." Jenny laughs, "Did not see that coming. But ok." She claps her hands together startling them out of the kiss. "As sweet as all that is," she tilts her head towards the other end of the hall, "Werewolf." She turns so she can address everyone now "When all this is over, we will explain who we are. Yes, Ma'am we. Now My Lady I suggest we head back downstairs."

"Yes, Flora your right, keep yourself safe my love. Girls, come with me, back to the kitchens. Quickly."

The Doctor pulls Rose to her feet tangling their fingers together tugging her along.

"The observatory's this way" Sir Robert moves ahead, to lead the way.

* * *

**[Outside the observatory]**

They pause outside the observatory. The Doctor places his hand on the door. "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?"Sir Robert just shakes his head.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it."

The Doctor looks around as if to find something. "If we could bind them shut with rope or something."

"I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside." He pushes him into the room and closes the door.

* * *

**[Observatory]**

As Rose's stares at the door frowning, the Doctor turns to the Queen who has been silent since the library. "Your Majesty, the diamond." He holds out his hand expectantly. She clutches the bag to her chest demanding to know why.

"The purpose it was designed for." Rose adds "It's to save your life Ma'am." At her words, the Queen hands over the diamond.

The Doctor calls Rose over to help him with the control wheel, to raise the telescope up. She glares at him "This is heavy you know." she huffs as he rolls his eyes at her. Their conversation is cut short as they hear Sir Robert cry out. The Queen holds up her cross, whispering a prayer.

"You said this thing doesn't work."

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up."

"It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight."

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown." He makes a face at her for doubting him. As the telescope clicks into place, moonlight shines down into the lens bouncing between prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf breaks through the door, leaping at Queen Victoria. As the Doctor slides the diamond over to where the light hits the floor. It refracts upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam lifting it up off the floor, causing him to turn back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in mid-air.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." A plea.

The Doctor frowns adjusts the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turns back into a wolf shape, and howls. A second, and a third howl joins. The wolfs head snaps towards Rose as it vanishes. The Queen looks at a small scratch on her wrist, with wide eyes.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing." Nothing could persuade her to let him look.

[Kitchen]

Once it is done and the beast is gone everyone left gathers together in the kitchen, "I should think, we shall all retire, for the rest of this night and come together again in the morn. When we are well rested, come Lady Isobel I do think we shall keep each other company this night." The Queen leaves with the grieving Lady of the house. Several armed guards turn to follow but she just holds out a hand. "You have all been drugged. You need rest. Ladies do see them to adequate rooms before you retire." The soldiers just look around unsure at what to do next as the maids show them out of the room.

Jenny joins Rose and the Doctor "I guess I'll show you to your room for the night, we're just waiting on" she stops grinning over her shoulder. Rose and the Doctor both gasp "Jack, Doctor its Jack." She whispers. Not in his usual world war 2 apparel, Jack looks like one of the stewards. "Rose he was a time agent there is a good chance he doesn't know us yet." He whispers back hoping Jenny doesn't hear them. Jack is covered in blood, but it doesn't seem to slow him down as he lopes over dragging Jenny into his arms. "I'm so glad you are ok, if anything had happened to you." He holds her close resting his chin on her head. The Doctor raises an eyebrow at Jack genuine concern for this woman. After a few minutes she shoves at him trying to escape his hold. He laughs releasing her, finally noticing the company, he rakes his eyes over them but before he could open his mouth Jenny clamps a hand over it. "Not the time Jack." Rose bursts out laughing at her comment. "Come on you three, let's get you upstairs. I'm exhausted"

* * *

**[Random bedroom room]**

When they finally reach the room, Jenny opens the door but doesn't enter, she just grins grabbing Jacks arm tugging him down the hall.

"She is very weird." The Doctor remarked as he entered the room. Rose grinned "Well if you're calling her weird it must be true, crazy recognises crazy." She laughs at the look she receives. Walking across the room, she throws herself onto the bed, the Doctors lips twitch at her actions. "Tired," Her yawn is answer enough, "You should get in bed." He asserts getting comfortable in a chair across the room.

Rose pulls herself up until she is resting against the headboard. "Talk to me." It's a demand and he knows it, she can read him so well, she knows he's hurting and won't rest until he is ok. When he doesn't move to speak, she gets up, staggering slightly due to fatigue. Moving to stand in front of him her legs catching against his knees, she leans down taking his face in her hands.

"TALK TO ME!" She is shaking his head from side to side with each word. He covers her hands with his, eyes meeting all she can see is pure anguish.

"You died." She opens her mouth when he doesn't move to continue but is cut off. "You died and I couldn't do a thing about it. You were dead and I was ready to join you. Don't make me live in a world without you I've already lost so many Rose I can't lose you too." All the words come spilling out in one moment of weakness. The horror of having nearly lost her too much, he bares his soul. He tugs her in, she lands on his lap cuddling into him.

She wriggles away to look into his eye, hers wet from this revelation. She cups his face. "I love you too."

* * *

**[Drawing room]**

As morning drew, everyone that had survived the night gathered in the drawing room. The Doctor and Rose were told to kneel before the Queen who is armed with a sword.

By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of Tardis. You may stand." In the background Jenny and Jack are grinning at them.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor grins inclining his head.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." She is giddy with excitement.

"Your Majesty," The Doctor takes a step forward, " You said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." She gives him a curt smile.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused." The Doctor hangs his head as Rose celebrates her victory. "Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you." This sobered both up rather fast.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

* * *

**[Highlands]**

Rose and the Doctor are laughing about having found a real werewolf on the journey back to the Tardis.

"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose refuses to believe it.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

"What for werewolf?" The Doctor just shrugs "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?"

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?"

"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne." The Doctor laughs at her comment holding his hands out in a say no more gesture. Rose continues "And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!" They enter the Tardis howling with laughter.

* * *

**[Courtyard]**

The Queen and Lady Isobel are discussing what will happen now with the Torchwood estate. As the Queen declares

"Although we may not speak of these events in public, they will not be forgotten, I promise you that. Your husband's sacrifice, the ingenuity of his father, they will live on. I saw last night that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination, and we must defend our borders on all sides. I propose an Institute to investigate these strange happenings and to fight them. I would call it Torchwood. The Torchwood Institute. And if this Doctor should return, then he should beware, because Torchwood will be waiting."

"Your Highness if we may, I think we owe you an explanation anyway." Jenny and Jack are standing there obviously eavesdropping.

"Yes, girl explain yourself." She nods with a slight bow.

"My name is Jenny, not Flora." She looks to Lady Isobel, "I'm sorry for lying to you Ma'am but we work for the Time Agency, it's like a Galactic police agency, we deal with things like this all the time. That's actually why we were here, but we got our dates crossed and showed up late."

Jack chimes in with, "I'm so sorry your highness. Time travel is not an exact science." He gives a little laugh, but she just stares at him. "What Jenny is trying to say is we hate our job traveling from planet to planet we just want somewhere to call home, we would like to work for you we could set up Torchwood for you we know loads about aliens, it's our job." The Queen looks them both over debating it. "Did I mention that we can get you technology that will show when aliens pop up no charge." The Queen gives a nod. Lady Isobel who had been quietly listening till now Chimed in, "I want you to teach me" they all stared at her demand, Jenny nods. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been following these end comments you'll know my brother is a lazy ass. But I actually managed to get him to read this chapter. I feel like that is a win.
> 
> Let us know what you think. see you next time.


	5. Of children and games

before anyone gets any further I know this isn't where this chapter is meant to be, however, we have swapped a few chapters around to make the season work for the story. anywho onto the story

I think this chapter is early not sure anymore.

* * *

[TARDIS]

"Can we go somewhere, not so life-threatening this time." Rose asks swinging her legs on the console chair. "no running, just a nice trip somewhere you still owe me a trip to Barcelona, the planet, not the country." The Doctors head peers around the console.

"I know where we can go." He starts pulling leavers and hitting switches. Once the Tardis lands they both run for the door.

Rose asking where and when they are, the Doctor refuses to say, with a grin and flourish he swings the doors open only to come face to face with a cargo container. Rose bursts out laughing, as the Doctor disgruntled walks over the console to repark. (like being in a car with my sister).

* * *

**[Open ground]**

Once the Doctor has fixed his parking mishap, all the while Rose laughed. They left the Tardis; Rose sees a Shane Ward poster and realizes they are in the near future on Earth. The Doctor laughs at her deduction.

"Yeah, I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass, it stopped."

* * *

**[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]**

As they reached the estate, they could both see the banner hanging across signifying the London Olympics 2012, the Doctor holds his arms out as if to say tada.

"Thirtieth Olympiad." He said sounding smug.

"No way! Why didn't I think of this? That's great." She moves to link arms with him as he starts to discuss the first Olympics as they walked down the street.

"Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around baying. No, wait a minute, that was Club Med. Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch. Lovely chap, what was his?"

As they are walking down the street Rose notices a man putting up missing child posters and pulls away from him to go look, the Doctor doesn't notice as he continues his conversation "Mark? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet."

After reading the multiple flyers Rose shouts the Doctor over but he doesn't hear as he is still monologing.

"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to."

"Doctor!" Rose yells exasperated.

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?"

"You should really look at this." She yells catching his attention.

"Do you know those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius." He continues he conversation, until he notices the posters.

"What's taking them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?" He looks around, examining the street.

"It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?"

The Doctor meets her eye "What makes you think it's a person?"

A woman puts out her rubbish and goes straight back inside. There is no one else about apart from the council road menders.

"Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor, what." She trails off noticing that he had taken off across the street, to investigate a front lawn. Rose is strolling over to join him but stops when a car cuts out in the middle of the road. One of the men working on the street jogs over to help.

"There you go. Fifth today. Not natural, is it?" He says

"I don't know what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago."

"Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers. Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be." Both men start pushing the car. Rose offers her help, but the worker waves her off. Noticing he is struggling she ignores his words and moves to help. After a few seconds of pushing the car engine suddenly burst into life, causing the worker to fall over.

Hiding a smile Rose helps him to his feet asking whether this has been happing a lot. He nods pointing out that it had been happening all week. Rose interrupts him asking him if it corresponded with the children going missing causing the worker to go pale. Rose had her answer.

[Back at the goal.]

On the other side of the road, the Doctor is playing with thin air. "Ooo, tickles!" As the man who had been hanging missing person posters comes out his front door and approaches him.

"What's your game?"

"My er. Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at squash. Reasonable. I'm being facetious, aren't I. There's no call for it."

"My name is Rose what is your?" She asks patiently placing a calming hand on his arm.

"Kel I work for the council. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it. I've been tarmacking every pothole. Look at that. Beauty, init? Yeah! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this Close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't. Every car cuts out."

An old woman had snuck up on them while they were talking. She startled them both as she said,

"It takes them when they're playing." Rose grimaces at her words.

"What takes them?"

"Danny, Jane, Dale. Snatched in the blink of an eye." As Rose is talking, the man has the Doctor backing onto the road as he is trying to explain himself.

"I'm, I'm a police officer! That's what I am. I've got a badge and a police car. You don't have to get. I can, I can prove it. Just hold on." He stops next to Rose on the road.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look or sound like any of them." The man is pointing a finger in the Doctors face.

"See, look. I've got a colleague. Lewis." He waves a hand at Rose making the man sneer.

"Well, she looks less like a copper than you do." The Doctor just shrugs.

"Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so, voila!" The Doctor had finally found his psychic paper in his pocket and was brandishing at the man.

The old woman cut in. "The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing."

"Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do." The man who lost his son points out sounding defeated. The old woman ignores him, shaking her head.

"Saw it with me own eyes. Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then pfft! Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us." As they had been taking more parents had join the circle in the middle of the road, trying to hear any new information. The Doctor looks around before making his decision. When he tries to speak a woman interrupts him pointing a finger at Kel.

"Why don't we start with him? There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night." He tries pointing out that he was only there because of the Olympics but she has got others on her side including the man from earlier who is now backing her up. The Doctor tried to get a word in.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is just" but Kel interrupts fuming.

"You don't. What you just said, that's slander!" As he is shouting the other worker moves to join him.

They have fallen into chaos shouting at each other, the Doctor has had enough, he shouts.

"FINGERS ON LIPS! He does so glaring at them all to comply. They look around before following his instruction. Rose is just laughing at his side, until he raises his eyebrow at her. She just rolls her eyes and puts her finger on her lips still smiling. Once everybody had listened to his instruction he speaks.

"In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?" The old lady made a motion with her hand.

"Er, can I?" The Doctor motioned her to continue, " Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

As the Doctor and the old lady are talking Rose notices a young girl at her bedroom window staring down at them. One of the mother's notice Rose looking and retreats inside.

After they send everyone back on their way. The Doctor and Rose return to the man's front garden. The Doctor is moving around the garden sniffing making Rose laugh.

"Can you smell it? What does it remind you of?" Rose tilts her head sniffing.

"Sort of metal?" The Doctor makes a noise of agreement. Before heading off.

* * *

**[Back alley]**

They move towards the back of the properties, in the alleyway, where Danny Edwards went missing looking for clues.

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other. Whoa, there it goes again! Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand." He wiggled his hand at Rose, she ignores him focusing on the smell in the air.

"And there's that smell. It's like a er, a burnt fuse plug or something." The Doctor nods in agreement.

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this."

* * *

**[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]**

As they make it round in a full circle Rose notices a cat walking across the drive.

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" She gushes rushing over to pet him.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back combing." The Doctor flicks some of his hair back before realising she talking to the cat, he gives a dejected sign. "Oh."

"I used to have one like you. What?" She puts the cat down when she sees the look on the Doctors face.

"No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it." She rolls her eyes at his reasoning pointing out that she was possessed and almost murdered and it didn't make her bitter.

As they are talking the cat walks into a box left on the floor, Rose follows it but finds the box empty. She shouts the Doctor in alarm.

"Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo. Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that. I'm impressed." Rose just blinks at him.

"So the cat's been transported?"

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep them peeled, Lewis."

* * *

**[Garages]**

Rose hears a noise coming from one of the garages, moves in closer to see if she can find anything.

"Is that you, puss cat? Are you trapped?" She calls for the cat pressing her ear against the door. There are a series of bumps and thumping noises against the door causing her to jump back. Rose starts chanting to herself.

"Not going to open it, not going to open it, not going to open it" Trying to stay her curiosity but she just can't help herself and she gently opens the garage door only to be knocked down by a big ball of scribble. She shouts for the Doctor; he comes running pointing the screwdriver at the scribble causing it to shrink down and go dormant. When he finally reaches Rose, he pulls her to her feet and into a hug.

"Okey dokey?" The Doctor asks checking her over. She just smiles.

"Yeah, cheers."

"No probs. I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest." He takes it out of her hand to examine it close.

"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it." She sasses holding out a hand. The Doctor just shrugs throwing it in the air and catching it.

"It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties.

* * *

**[Tardis]**

The Doctor decides to take the scribble back to the Tardis to analyse it. It takes seconds for the Tardis to figure out what it is. The Doctor frowns at the results he is given and plucks a pencil of the console. He uses the rubber end to erase part of the ball. Still frowning the Doctor says.

"It is. It's graphite. Basically, the same material as an HB pencil."

Indignant Rose askes "I was attacked by a pencil scribble?"

"Scribble creature, brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?"

"Maybe it was a mistake I mean, you scribble over something when you want to get rid of it, like a, like a drawing. Like a, a child's drawing. You said it was in the street." Rose realises what has been happening as soon as she finishes talking. And proclaims, "The Girl."

"Of course!" The Doctor exclaims running a hand though his hair, before turning to her "What girl?"

"Something about her gave me the creeps. Even her own mum looked scared of her." The Doctor turned to lean against the console, he smirked.

"Are you deducting?"

"I think I am." She grins

"Copper's hunch?"

"Permission to follow it up, Sarge?" He gestures for her to lead on.

* * *

**[Chloe's house]**

The Doctor rings the doorbell, then rattles the letter box. Trish eventually answers the door.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Can we see your daughter?" They both give a polite little wave.

"No, you can't."

"Okay. Bye." they turn to leave.

"Why? Why do you want to see Chloe?" she shouts after them.

"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought. Well, we thought, that she might like to give us a hand."

"Sorry to bother you." Rose waves her off.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll let y\ou get on with things. On your own. Bye again." They turn again moving further down the street when she shouts.

"Wait! Can you help her?"

"Yes, I can."

When they enter the house, Trish leads them into the sitting room. The tv is on the Olympic channel (of course). Rose sits on the couch but the Doctor stays standing moving only to throw his coat on the seat next to Rose making her scowl at his behaviour.

Trish leans against the door looking between the both of them as if debating whether they can help. In the end she just signs and begins to speak.

"She stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone."

"What about Chloe's dad?"

"Chloe's dad died a year ago." Rose winces apologising. Trish just waves her off. When the Doctor tries to move forward with the meeting Trish stalls. Making the Doctor question why she is afraid. Trish shakes her head.

"I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid." The Doctor and Rose nod as she continues.

"She's never been in trouble at school you should see her report from last year. A's and B's." Rose interrupts asking if she can use the bathroom Trish just nods pointing her in the right direction.

Rose goes upstairs and hides in the airing closet as Chloe comes out of her room and goes downstairs. She goes into Chloe's room and sees the wall covered in drawings, including Dale and the cat. There is a noise from the wardrobe, and she knocks over a jar of coloured pencils. She looks down to pick them up, when she looks back up she sees Dale scowling.

* * *

**[In the Kitchen]**

The Doctor tries to introduce himself to Chloe while she is getting herself a drink, she doesn't want to hear it. Trish cuts in.

"And like I said, she's not been sleeping." Her arms are folded, she looks very tired and warned. The Doctor smiles at Trish then turns back to Chloe.

"But you've been drawing, though. I'm rubbish. Stick men about my limit. Can do this, though," He gives her the Vulcan salute. "Can you do that?"

"They don't stop moaning. I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning." The Doctor frowns.

"Who don't?"

"We can be together." The Doctor's frown deepens as Trish reaches for her daughter. Chloe just slaps her mother's hands away.

"Come on, Chloe. Don't be a spoil sport. What's the big project? I'm dying to know. What're you making up there?" The Doctor tries but before she can reply Rose is shouting for him.

* * *

**[Chloe's bedroom]**

The Doctor gets to the room first. Hearing a mans distorted voice.

"I'm coming to hurt you." The Doctor shuts the closet door cutting the drawing off as it spoke. Rose asked him to look at it, he refuses, choosing instead to look at the other drawings around the room. Trish asked what the noise was. And Chloe admitted to drawing her father the day before.

"Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?" Trish asks. Trish and Chloe start to argue but it is cut short by Rose pointing out some of Chloe's drawings making her defensive.

"Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house." The Doctor just ignores her asking Chloe more about her drawings. Trish has had enough and starts to shout.

"I don't want to hear any more of this." she points at the closet then the pictures along the wall. "He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures. Now get out!" The Doctor frowns, as Rose tries to talk her down.

"Chloe has a power. And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids." Trish is refusing to hear it demanding they leave her house at once. The Doctor tries another approach.

"You have seen these pictures move, out of the corner of your eye," Trish shakes her head tears in her eyes. "And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again." She is trying to deny it, but the Doctor won't let her. He places a consolidated hand on her shoulder.

"You're terrified of her. But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me, Trish we're here to help."

* * *

**[Kitchen]**

The adults retreat to the kitchen to discuss how to deal with the problem. While in there the Doctor absentmindedly picked up a jar of marmalade and starts eating it with his fingers. Trish is looking at him in disgust, Rose scowls and sends him a pointed ahem. He quickly reattaches the lid and places the jar behind him on the side.

They discuss everything from how she can be harnessing the energy, to how can a picture of her dead father be coming alive. In the end they decide its best to go upstairs and talk with Chloe if they want any answers.

* * *

**[Chloe's bedroom]**

Chloe is waiting for them when they appear in her doorway, she even gives the Doctor a Vulcan salute. He gives her a thumbs up. He moves close enough to carefully place two fingers on her temple, causing her to fall unconscious. He lays her back on the bed. Trish tries to intervene scared for her daughter safety. But Rose calms her

"Now we can talk." He speaks to the thing inside Chloe.

"I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe." It demands like a child

"Who are you?"

"I want Chloe Webber."

Both Trish and Rose try to talk to it, but the Doctor holds out a hand to halt them.

"I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or parleys." The childish voice argues. "I want my friends."

"You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it." she starts to draw again.

"Name yourself!" The Doctor is losing patients with her.

"Isolus." Its barely a whisper "Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family." She holds up a picture she had just finished of her mother. Trish questions the drawing so the Doctor explains it as best he can for her to understand.

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone." Both the Doctor and Rose send her a sympathetic look. Rose feels a pang of sadness, she understands how Chloe feels losing her link to her siblings.

As soon as it was there it was gone leaving Rose confused, holding a hand to her head which didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. He moved so he could tap her wrist lightly, she just shakes her head for him to continue.

"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"You poor thing you must be so alone."

"They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play. As they travel thousands of miles. They are happy and they feed of each other's love, without it they are lost."

"How did you end up on Earth" Rose asks gently.

"We were too close. But only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed. Where is it?".

"My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her." She sounded so final in her words.

"You empathised with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

"I want my family. It's not fair." The child cried.

"I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself.".

As she got more and more frustrated the closet started to rattle and the sound of Chloe's father started to come through making her shake. The Doctor catches Trish out of her stupor as she stares at the door. "Trish you need to calm her down, Trish how do you calm Chloe down when she has her nightmares.".

The fog seems to lift from her eyes at his mention of Chloe's nightmare, she says she sings. He asks her to start singing

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry, merry king of the bush is he Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." Trish had to be loud to be heard over the voice in the closet but eventually Chloe fell asleep and the closet falls silent.

Trish sinks into the bed at Chloe's side feeling blame for all that had happened.

* * *

**[Living room]**

They leave Chloe to rest. Moving around the house collecting all the drawing tools. Trish is explaining how Chloe's father used to act. And how they lived before. Rose cut in asking her whether they talk about it. Trish shakes her head.

"I didn't want to." she admits ashamed.

The Doctor points out that why the Isolus would have been drawn to Chloe, two lonely kids who needed each other. He adds about a species desperation and how it's used to big a family and wouldn't be happy with just a few children from the neighbourhood.

* * *

**[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]**

The Doctor and Rose leave the house heading back to the Tardis, the Doctor is set on creating a contraption to find her pod, so he can send her home. Rose just argues that it would have been destroyed. He disagrees if it has taken in enough heat it would still work. He scratches the back of his head and end with an uncertain shrug. Neither noticing that they are being watched by Chloe, as they get further away from the house Chloe sneaks out and follows them all the way to the Tardis, she watches them go inside before returning home.

[Tardis]

The Doctor is building a gizmo while Rose leans against the console watching him work.

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?".

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner-magnetic." Rose looks down at the two items not knowing which it is. "The thing in your left hand."

"Sounds like you're on its side." She frowns.

"I sympathise, that's all. It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids. Binary dot." She holds out a finger with the dot on. He takes it attaching it to his contraption.

He frowns at his work "gum." She spits her gum into his waiting hand. He uses it to fix a component in place before closing the lid on the glass globe containing the gizmo.

"Doctor," She begins but falters he pauses in his fiddling to give her his full attention.

"Is this about what happened it there, Rose Tyler." She just nods tears gathering in her eyes. He puts his gizmo down and tugs her into his arms. "Talk to me Rose."

"I just don't understand it Doctor, the headaches, the feelings I don't understand." She pulls herself out of his arms and walks across the console room, pausing she points at the Tardis door. "In there in, with Chloe, I completely understood what she was saying.".

"That's a good thing Rose, you empathise." He places a calming hand on her shoulder.

"NO," She shrugs of his hand. "I felt like I knew what it was like to lose those siblings, to lose that mental bond. And the pain made my heart and mind ache." She starts pacing around the Tardis, as the Doctor looks on helplessly. "I think I'm losing my mind." Her teary eyes meet his. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her forehead.

"You Rose Tyler are not losing your mind; you are just too kind for this world." He finishes the sentence with another kiss to her forehead.

"Fear, loneliness," He strokes her hair, tugging her back towards the console as it starts to beep. She wipes at her eyes with a small smile "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." Rose hold her hand out to point at the screen, he takes it thinking she was being his hand to hold, making her laugh.

"No, Look, I'm pointing." The scanner is registering an energy source. The Doctor throws his hands up in success.

"It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor." He grabs his device of the ground rushing towards the door, Rose on his trail. `

* * *

**[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]**

As they are racing back across the estate the Doctor explains that the pod looks like a gull's egg. Rose starts asking a question about how the pods travel when there is a crash of the gizmo falling to the ground, breaking, the Doctor is gone. Rose stares for a second before taking off running up the street to Chloe's house, she bangs on the door until Trish appears. She shoves past her taking the stairs 2 at a time.

* * *

**[Chloe's bedroom]**

Once she gets to the room, she sees it straight away. The picture of the Doctor and the Tardis on the wall, she rips it down getting in Chloe's face demanding she bring him back. They both argue back and forth Rose wants the Doctor, the Isolus wants Chloe. Realising that Chloe wasn't going to bring him back she looks at the drawing in her hand with tears in her eyes.

"Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of there. I'll find the pod. (to Trish) Don't leave her alone, no matter what." she places the picture on the bed turning to Trish "Do not take your eyes of her. Not for a second." before she takes off again.

* * *

**[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]**

When she gets outside. She sees Kel admiring his latest tarmac patch. She looks around as if trying to find a clue before deciding to ask him. He spends the entire time talking about his road, and how his tarmac is special. When he points out that he filled the hole 6 days ago Roses eyes light up in realisation.

"Hot fresh tar." As she's saying it, she's running towards his van. He's shouting behind her, she ignores him. Coming out with a pickaxe and a determined grin.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!" He shouts as she comes at his tarmac, but she can't be stopped. "No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!"

Rose holds up the pod to him with a victorious look in her eyes.

"It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar."

* * *

**[Living room]**

"I've found it! I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board. Hang on, I told you not to leave her." she freezes staring at the tv the people in the Olympic stadium have disappeared. Kel appears behind her, still fuming about the damage she has caused.

"I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up" she snaps at him to look at the TV. All three of them stare in horror.

"The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters."

* * *

**[Outside Chloe's bedroom]**

Rose is banging on Chloe's door trying to get her to open it, but she refuses. She tries to reason with her, letting her know they had found her ship. She continued to ignore them. Rose tells Trish to stand back and use her axe to break a part of the door enabling her to move the chair, allow them access to the room. As they get in the mangled voice from the closet starts up again getting louder and louder. Chloe threaten to let him out if they don't leave her alone. Rose tries to reason with her showing her the pod, but Chloe is adamant that it won't work anymore.

Kel who had followed them up was beginning to freak out seeing the pictures moving, he points at the one with the Doctor and rose notices that it now contains a drawing of the Olympic torch as Rose is trying to understand his reasoning she hears the Olympic commentator

"Is still on its way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love."

"Love," Rose whispers like a prayer. "I know how to charge up the pod." Rose rushes out the door, Kel on her heels.

* * *

**[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]**

Rose rushes down the street, kel keeping up easily. She pushes through the crowd at the end of the street only to be stopped by a police officer. After he stops her getting past, she back tracks until she is behind the crowd, she can feel the pod chittering in her hand she whispers, "You felt it, didn't you? Feel the love." As she throws the pod into air towards the flame of the Torch. It connects with the Torch; the Torch bearer staggers. Rose and Kel celebrate their victory. Kel still not truly knowing what's going on but happy none the less.

Rose and Kel look around noticing all the missing children reappearing all over the street being reunited with their parents. Rose shouts for the Doctor as she runs down the street. Pausing only when the old lady stops her, to thank her for everything she and the Doctor had done. After she is gone Rose starts searching again.

"Where is he? He should be here. All the drawings have come to life. That means all of them. Oh, no." Her eyes widen in realisation.

Rose is running for Chloe's house, before she sees the red glow coming through the window she runs faster, pushing herself to the limit to get to them. As she gets to the house the front door slams shut. Rose throws herself at the door trying her hardest to move it. Shouting for Trish to escape.

Rose can hear the drawing of Chloe's dad getting louder and louder as she bangs on the door. Realising the hopelessness of the situation, she tries make Chloe understand,

"Chloe, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it." Trish is pleading through the door for Rose's help. Rose tries again.

"Oh, it's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe." Chloe just cries for her mum, she is adamant that she can't do it, she is too frightened. Rose hears Trish comforting Chloe and has an idea. "Sing again! Sing Chloe's song. Chloe, sing!

The Drawing is gone they did it. Rose slides down the front door to sit on the floor, tears in her eyes. Kel walks up and tries to cheer her up, but she won't listen. She holds her hand up, stretching out her fingers.

"Who's going to hold his hand now?" Kel gives her a sympathetic look before tugging her to her feet leading her into Chloe's house.

Chloe and Trish are stood in the living room eyes on the tv when Rose and Kel join them. The announcer is rejoicing at the incredibly return of the athletes and spectators. Rose makes a comment about the Doctor cause Kel to wrap an arm around her.

The commentator notices the Torch bearer slowing down, as the whole world watched him collapse to the ground. The Olympic dream is at stake, the opening ceremony may be over before it has even begun.

"There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame." This catches Rose's attention, she looks up in shock, shouting in joy shaking kel lightly as Trish and Chloe smile, glad he is ok. "We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame, and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love." All four people in the house smile at the last sentence. As the spotlight follows the Doctor as he runs up the red carpet to the lower cauldron. He lets out a whoop of joy then lights the gas. The flame runs up to the main cauldron and ignites the proper Olympic flame. The Isolus pod zooms up into the night sky.

* * *

**[Dame Kelly Holmes Close]**

"You mister have been gone forever." The Doctor spins with a grin at those bad-tempered words. Rose is stood there in front of him arms behind her back scowling. Still, she couldn't hold the frown for long as she pulled out fairy cake with edible ball bearing on, offering it to him with her signature grin.

"Top banana. Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!" He takes a large bite, as Rose admits how scared she was when she thought he was lost.

"Nah. Not on a night like this. This is a night for lost things being found. Come on." He grabs her hand and tugs her along.

"What now"

"I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for." Rose starts asking about who won and what we did well the Doctor just teases her with spoilers. As the fireworks begin to go off in the distance.

[meanwhile at Torchwood 3 in Cardiff]

"So glad we didn't have to deal with that."

"Why Owen, cause your already 4 beers in?" Tosh teases.

"Yeah Owen it's the Olympics not a pub crawl." Jack tosses out. As Kate walks through the door, Jack hugs his favourite UNIT leader "Care for a drink."

"Did you see what happened in London."

"yeah it was bad, but my mum and dad were on it they always are." Jenny lifts a Tardis blue journal in the air and shakes it.

"Why won't you let me read that again." Another man appears from the bowls of the hub. Jenny's eyes light up when she sees him, he walks over kissing her on the cheek. Before casting his gaze around the room.

"I thought today was a day of celebration. Ianto turn those scanners off the world can deal without us for one night." Jack nods in agreement. As they all get comfy to watch the games Kate's Phone goes off making most laugh. Owen reaches over and steals it from her hand.

"Sorry, she's busy call back later." He hangs up and throws the phone in a basket on the side. "Turn up the volume, we are gonna kill it this year."

"Doubt that." Jack and Jenny say at the same time.

* * *

As always hope you enjoyed the chapter. and yes you will be getting some answers soon.

my brother is lazy and did nothing again, I might just edit his name out of this.

Tell us what you think,

tia & her absent brother


	6. You promised me Elvis

Sorry it's taken so long to post this I have a terrible head cold, so if I've screwed up any grammar I apologize. 

* * *

[Tardis]

"Elvis, let's go see Elvis." The Doctor shouts as he flings open Rose's bedroom door, Startling her awake. Groggy she pulls a pillow from behind her throwing it at his head shouting at him to get out.

She joins him in the kitchen once she has woken up properly. A cup of tea and some breakfast waiting for her, he is bouncing on his toes waiting on her arrival excited for the day ahead. As she enters the room, he can barely contain himself, she sends him a funny look as she bites into a piece of toast.

She ignores him all through her breakfast, until she finishes the last of her tea. Once she is done, she finally acknowledges him.

"Sooooo, Elvis, 50s clothes, chic little diners, milkshakes," she grins up catching his eye, "I think I can clear my schedule." She pulls herself up out of her chair, "I'll be in the wardrobe, can I trust you to get us there." He sends her a disgruntled look before loping of to the control room.

* * *

[street]

The Doctor drives out of the Tardis on small scooter wearing a white crash helmet and shades, he stops, waiting for Rose to finish getting ready. He is watching the Tardis door with anticipation, as a pair of pink high heels and layers of tulle step out of the Tardis. Rose is in full 50's chick gear.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know the white flares and the, grr, chest hair." The Doctor just shakes his head laughing.

"You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis; you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers. When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style." He then adds. " You going my way, doll?" She grins at him tilting her head.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man." The Doctor laughs at her getting the lingo correct as she gets on the back of the scooter putting on a pink crash helmet. As they ride down the street, the Doctor explaining where they are going Rose notices a red London bus drive past. Then the Doctor pulls up by a red post box. The street they are on is decorated in Union Flag bunting. Rose laughs making a joke about New York vibes, making the Doctor groan realising what he had done, Rose nearly falls off the scooter laughing at him.

* * *

[Florizel Street]

The Doctor and Rose bump into a man delivering televisions on the street, they get to talking about the coronation, making the Doctor realise that they are in 1953. Rose just rolls her eyes not surprised at the mistake. As she is shaking her head at him, she notices most of the houses on the street have TV aerials. Noting its weirdness to the Doctor before either can truly question magpie properly about his tv's a woman starts yelling across the street. Two burly men in black suits are bundling a person into the back of a car, a blanket covers his head. The woman is yelling at them to release her husband. A young boy runs out of the house next door trying to help. But one of the men shut them down stating that it is police business. Rose turns to question the young boy, the woman is inconsolable, but he is hurried inside by a man who could only be his father. They decide the only thing left to do is go after the car. Jumping on the scooter racing down the street.

They are close in pursuit but, lose them coming to a dead end.

"Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?" Rose throws out, fixing her helmet.

"Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia" He says completely ignoring her comment. Rose remembers something the boy said and points out that the neighbours would know. The Doctor laughs about Rose's domestic approach but agrees none the less. They take off again back down the street.

[Tommy's house]

Rose and the Doctor put on their fakest smiles to greet Eddie, Tommy's father. The Doctor gives him a quick once over deciding who to be, before holding out the psychic paper for him to see.

"Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore I represent Queen and country." He pockets the paper adding. "Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you." He walks past the gawping man patting him on the shoulder as he goes.

As the Doctor enters the sitting room, he takes a look around as if reviewing the room. "Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?" He turns to the lady of the house hoping for a name.

"Connolly." She smiles under the praise. Unfortunately, her husband pipes up, dismissing her as unimportant. The Doctor gets angry at the way he speaks about his own wife and yells.

"I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?" Eddie flinches, trying to get back in control he shouts at his wife to fix his folly. She apologies to Rose and the Doctor for the mistake, and her husband just hurries her. This makes the Doctor angrier he makes Rita stop, getting into Eddies personal space while Rose watches with a small smile.

"Hold on a minute. Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?" Eddie stutters at the comment adamant that housework is a woman's job. Rose laughs realising where he is going with this. He sends her a grin.

"Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?"

"She's a female."

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" Eddie stutters as the Doctor puts him to task.

"Right. Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre." Rose flicks her fringe out of her eye taking a step forward. "Excuse me, Mister Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?" He nods not understanding why she is correcting him.

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea." Mister Connolly recoils at her correcting him mumbling an apology.

"Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!" She smirked in the Doctors direction. They move in sync towards the couch settling comfortably.

"Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure. Union Flag?" He mutters the last part directed at Rose causing her to smile, explaining that her mum went out with a sailor. He just laughs at this shaking his head.

"Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, and you are?" He directs at the last person in the room.

"Tommy" He says looking lost.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy. Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?" Tommy sits in the small gap between the two time travellers. They chat about the telly, before the Doctor tries to steer the conversation to why they really came. Rita beats him to it.

"Did you say you were a doctor?" She whispers, ringing her hands together. He nods in confirmation. "Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?" Rose and the Doctor lean forwards, as Eddie interrupts.

"Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know" Both the Doctor and Rose disagree, asking Rita to tell them what the matter is, causing her to burst into tears Rose jumps out of her seat rushing to her side to comfort her. Eddie has hand enough throwing the bunting down.

"Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house! What the? What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business.". The Doctor and Eddie start to argue, they are cut off by a thumping sound coming from upstairs. Eddie flinches sending the Doctor a hopeless look.

"She won't stop. She never stops." He falls into the armchair Rita vacated. Realising his father isn't going to finish Tommy continues.

"We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night." The Doctor ask him to show him.

Tommy leads them all upstairs to his grans room, knocking on the door gently explaining what is going on as he enters.

The Doctor is shocked when he sees her face, using the sonic screwdriver to scan her vitals he turns to the others.

"Her face is completely gone. Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean." Tommy starts to ask him a question but is cut off by the noise of the front door being broken down. Rita grasps at her throat, eyes wide with fear. "It's them. They've come for her!".

Realising he doesn't have much time the Doctor turns to Tommy asking him where she was. Tommy doesn't get to answer as two men appear in the doorway. The Doctor holds a handout to stop them and starts speaking extremely fast.

"Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One." He is cut off by the burlier of the two men punching him in the face, knocking him out.

The men throw a blanket over grans head and bundle her down the stairs, Tommy and Rita following close behind as Rose kneels at the Doctors side trying to wake him up.

The Doctor suddenly sits up, nearly giving Rose a Glasgow kiss. She laughs throwing her arms around him, pressing her lips to one cheek then the other. Then hugging him again.

"Ah, hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that." She laughs tugging him to his feet, once he gets his bearings, he takes the lead dragging her down the stairs. Rose untangles her hand from the Doctors when she sees red energy coming from the television set. The Doctor doesn't notice to busy following the men out the door.

He jumps on the back of the moped taking off after them. The family just stood at the door watching the drama unfold.

* * *

**[Living room]**

Rose sits on the floor pulling the tv set around to see the last of the energy disappear into the aerial connection. She catches a glance at the supplier's label as the family re-enter the room. She is startled by Eddie shouting.

pulling herself up making a show of dusting down her skirt "I'm going. I'm done. Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs Connolly. And as for you, Mister Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down. Shame on you!" She sends a grin to Tommy as she runs out the door laughing.

* * *

**[Outside the yard]**

This time the Doctor is quick enough to see the tail end of Operation Market Stall. He laughs at the genius of the design, using the sonic to open a small door to go exploring.

Once inside the yard he sees the two men padlocking a wire door, before entering the building. He sneaks over and unlocks it, going into the area with large cages. The cage is full of blank people, who occasionally clench their fists. They turn towards the light of his torch. As a searchlight switches on. He has been caught.

* * *

**[Magpie's Electricals]**

Rose enters Magpie's Electricals already suspicious when Magpie himself tries to rush her out the door. She tries to question him but is evaded. A woman yelling interrupts them "Hungry! Hungry!" Rose pushes past Magpie to see where the voice is coming from. He tries again.

"It's just a television. One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave. Right now!"

"Not until you've answered my questions. How come's your televisions are so cheap?" He makes up an excuse about it being his patriotic duty, causing Rose to question him further, refusing to leave. Magpie trembles as he locks the door. She asks him what is in it for him, he just responds with peace from her.

"That's just a woman on the telly. That's just a programme." The woman on the TV speaks to her making her gasp.

"What are you?"

"I'm the Wire, and I'm hungry!"

Energy lances out and grabs Roses face, she gasps for help, as Magpie hurries out the door locking it behind him.

"Doctor, Doctor!"

* * *

**[Bishop's office]**

In the derelict building with no windows the man in charge is questioning the Doctor about his involvement in the case when he decides to get cocky.

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop."

"How do you know my name?" He demands shaken. The Doctor raises an eyebrow with a little smirk.

"It's written inside your collar. Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power."

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day. The eyes of the world are on London Town so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight."

"The nation has an imagine to maintain." He says through clenched teeth. The Doctor feels sorry for the detectives as they physically cannot do anything, so he tells them to tell him everything as he pulls himself up. The detectives lead him through to his work area showing him what little they have to work with.

"We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just blank."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" He asks examining the closest board.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in"

"Florizel Street." The Doctor finishes for him.

"Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake."

"Torchwood" the Doctor looks at him quizzically.

"Sir sorry to interrupt, but we are getting calls about a disturbance in Magpies electronics, golden lights, and weird noises."

The Doctor spins Golden are you sure." He's on his feet reaching for his coat as he speaks.

"You know something Doctor"

"Not sure but." He stops grabbing at his head. It's been such a long time since his mind had connected to another, he can hear Rose calling out to him.

_**Rose can you hear me, Rose where are you.** _

It's too late she's gone.

"Detectives lets go." he shouts rushing out the door. Racing across the compound.

[Tommy's house]

The Doctor bangs on the door until it is opened by an alarmed Tommy.

"Tommy, talk to me. I need to know exactly what happened inside your house." The Doctor waste no time knowing Rose is in danger.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Mr Connolly interrupts.

Tommy tries to intervene, but his father has had enough.

"Shut your face, you, whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves. Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think." Tommy flinches at his words, realisation dawning.

"Is that why you did it, dad? You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look, unless some coward told them."

"How dare you! Do you think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation." Their argument has brought Rita to the door, appalled at what her husband has done she tells Tommy to go with the Doctor and slams the door on Eddies face not before calling him a monster.

* * *

[Magpie's Electricals]

The Doctor grills Tommy for information as they run over to Magpies shop. They freeze outside the shop. The detective hadn't been wrong, the entire shop was illuminated, crackling between, ethereal gold and electric blue. It was like a battle of light. Catching himself out of his stupor, the Doctor breaks through the door, rushing in only to stop short. There is a blue light coming off the tv connecting to Rose's face, that's not what caused him to stop Rose's entire body is pulsing gold. She has tears in her eyes, she's getting tired you can see it in the way the light fades.

"What the hell is that" Bishop and Tommy have joined him in the doorway. The Doctor springs into action, pulling out his sonic, aiming it at the tv, this is the boost Rose needs as the blue light retreats Rose's brilliant gold follows it into the tv. It is silent for a moment then a bright light envelopes the room. As it dims Rose collapse into the Doctor waiting arms. During all the excitement they don't notice Magpie appearing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do Magpie." Bishop points out, pulling out a pair of handcuffs letting them swing from his fingers.

"You don't understand she made me do it. I just wanted peace."

"She's gone." Rose whispers. Exhaustion colouring her voice, as she tries to stand, the Doctor leads her to a chair, making sure to keep physical contact at all times. "She was going to use the coronation; he was helping her she was going to take everyone's face. She feeds on their essences, she was going to gorging herself on humanity." she closes her eyes raising a hand to her head, leaning heavily into the Doctor.

"Detective inspector Bishop, why don't you take him down to your secret base, and I'll walk young Tommy down in a few minute to collect his gran I'm guessing they are all fixed now" He directs the last comment down at Rose who just nods in agreement, groaning as she does. She tries to stand, motioning that she can go too. The Doctor clucks his tongue at her, trying to sit her back down, she waved him off, batting his hands away.

"I'm fine, just tired." She leads down to dust off her skirt. Sending him a tired smile. " Let's get Tommy and his gran reunited."

She starts for the door the Doctor hovering at her elbow. Tommy trailing behind laughing, along with the Detective and his prisoner.

* * *

[Bishops office]

The yard is in a state of disarray, people everywhere detectives trying in vain to organise them. Tommy sees his gran from across the yard and takes off at a run, embracing him. The Doctor curls his arm around Rose she cuddles in willingly. Detective inspector Bishop passes off his prisoner to another detective moving to shake the Doctor hand.

"Thank you I will be forever grateful for what you have done here." He says to Rose.

"Excuse me sir." The man from earlier is back scowling, "They are here sir, demanding we release the prisoner into their custody." Bishop lets out a breath, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"I guess I have to go deal with those assholes. It's been a pleasure meeting you both." Bishop tips his hat and retreats into the building with a scowl on his face.

"Excuse me what was all that about." Rose asks

"Bloody Torchwood. Always taking over our investigations, right when they are finished as well." He is interrupted by Tommy appearing with his gran. He makes introductions as the detective slips away.

"Perhaps we should get you two home." Rose insists, making a face at the noise around them. By the time they walk Tommy and his gran home the street party is in full swing. Tommy takes his gran inside before coming back out to say goodbye to the Doctor and Rose who have situated themselves on a table drinking orange juice.

The Doctor looks up catching his eye, "Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present. Best, er, keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?".

As Tommy is thanking them, they see his father leaving the house with a suitcase. "Good riddance" He bites out. The Doctor nudges Tommy with his shoulder.

"Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly." Tommy nods with cold eyes.

"He deserves it." Rose sends him a sad look and tells him to go after his father. He doesn't understand why she would take his side.

"He's your dad."

"He's an idiot."

"Of course, he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there. Go on." Tommy gives her a calculating look before running off after his father, carrying his suitcase for him.

"I'm too tired to celebrate can we go back to." She trails off staring at the other side of the street, she can see jack and a woman with long black hair, green eyes. The woman waves with a laugh before they both disappear into the crowd.

"Rose. Rose. Rose."

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

* * *

[With Torchwood]

Jack and Jenny re-join their team at the yard.

"So, Stacey what have we got." He turns to the short red head; he had left in charge.

"This is Detective inspector Bishop and he won't release our prisoner. Or tell us anything for that matter." She turns to the detective with a bitter look. "As a woman I'm 20% smarter than you. Not to mention better at the job."

The Detective seem to swell with anger at her words, so jack put himself in between them. He levels a glare at both.

"I've just saw the Doctor so I know you can't deal with the fallout of whatever he has left you with. Let us help you."

"It's just one man, the thing is dead, or so the woman said."

"The woman was she Ok" Jenny asks scared.

"She was only tired, but if you want to see the prisoner come on in. I just want this to be over."

* * *

Thank you guys for being patient with me, as you know my brother is useless and has old just read the chapter.

hope you enjoyed it.

Tia and her lazy ass brother


	7. Answers

So I have decided that Thursday will be my new posting day, as generally, I'm off work. 

I finish this chapter the same day I posted the last, I've been very excited to post it.

* * *

When Rose finally emerges from her room the next morning, the Doctor is waiting for her, tea in hand.

"I think we need to talk." She says in a small resigned voice, he leads her through to the library. Getting her comfy in an armchair, before seating himself across from her placing a calming hand on her knee.

"Talk to me Rose, please." He has a hopeless look on his face, that just breaks her heart.

She takes a deep breath, steadying herself, before telling him of the wolf within, and how it was changing her.

She went back to the beginning, New New Earth when she was possessed having the Tardis in her head. He interrupts her then absolutely flabbergasted.

"The Tardis, My Tardis, how when what."

"She was in my head, introduced the body she was in as Idris. And there was a wolf on a pedestal. It was asleep but it wakes up sometime and takes over." He leans forwards questioning what she meant by taking over. She tells him about the werewolf and how the golden wolf within spoke with it, how she was scaring him until she lost control. How the wolf is always tired, and not quite awake.

"It's like she's me and not me at the same time. It's exhausting and confusing." As she starts to cry the Doctor gathers her up into his arms shushing her. Stroking her hair trying to calm her. Once she is settled, they are a tangle of limbs on the armchair. He pushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear, letting her know she doesn't have to continue. She shakes her head needing to, wanting to tell him.

She shakes her head again as if dissipating a bad memory.

"In the shop, in the shop she took over, I heard the howl, then the wolf was fighting the wire. She was so weak, but she wouldn't let her take me." She looks up eyes meeting. "We both called out for you." He gave her a wet smile.

"I know Rose." He tangles their fingers together. "I heard you." The last words were a whisper. But Rose still hears him, her eyes go wild. Reaching up she touches a finger to his lip in astonishment.

"I'm not telepathic." A ghost of a whisper, awe in her voice. He taps a finger to her forehead.

"Maybe she is."

"Could you." "what if I?" They both speak at the same time. He holds up two fingers and points that at her temple, an offering of answers.

She shifts closer so it is easier for him, to reach into her mind. With a simple I trust you he enters her mindscape.

It's just like when she was in there last, she laughs at the look of wonder on his face.

"Do you not like it."

"This shouldn't be possible."

She ignores him grabbing his arm dragging him in the direction of the arch. "TaDa, what do you think?"

"remarkable." He breaths looking through at the wolf. He turns to Rose "can I?" motioning towards the arch. At her nod. He lopes through the arch, straight up to the pedestal he reaches out a hand to the wolf. Pausing eyes flicking to Rose. She shrugs unsure of what would happen should he touch her. He buries his hand into her fur. Within a moment the arch is alive the wolf is rearing back startled awake. It looks from the Doctor to Rose, sneezes then lays back down, as if the Doctor being in Rose's mind was somehow normal.

"Can you understand me?" The wolf regards him as if he is stupid, before sending Rose a look as if to say you love him. Rose giggles.

"I don't think you're going to get anything out of her. She thinks you're an idiot." The Doctor stares at her words before stropping out of the arch. Rose laughs waving a hand making the couches appear.

"Simply childish." The Doctor jumps as Idris appears across from him on the couch with a grin. She pats the seat next to her, prompting Rose to sit.

"So, thief what do you wish to know."

"Thief, what? How? Who? What?"

Rose laughs at his confusion. "Doctor meet Idris."

"Idris who is Idris and why is she in your head."

"I told you earlier who Idris is."

"Yeah you stupid Time Lord, don't you listen. It's me." The Doctor frowns at her.

"She's the Tardis dummy." Rose ends the conversation before they can start arguing. "Can you help us to understand."

"I wish I could my wolf, but you're not ready, it's too soon."

"what do you mean, too soon." The Doctor asks, taking Rose's hand. She shrugs.

"It's too soon means it's too soon my thief. Her mind is not yet ready. And it's time for you to get up and go Mickey is about to ring you Rose."

She stands up and begins to move away, turning back suddenly she adds.

"Your immoral my wolf. You and my thief can have your forever should you wish it."

Their eyes meet as they re-enter the real world both of them have the word Forever on their lips as they come to wide grins on their faces. If asked later neither would remember who moved first, they seem to mold together as if one. They pull apart breathless grinning at one another.

"I love you." they both declare at the same time clinging to one another.

The Tardis makes a series of chime noises. Making Rose gasp trying to sit up. "Mikey, the phone."

"Time travel, ignore it." The Doctor pulls her in for another kiss. The Tardis sets of several alarm bells causing the Doctor to jostle out of the seat onto the floor taking Rose with him. She burst out laughing, at his pouting face. Darting forward to give him a peck on the lips she jumps to her feet.

"I am going to answer Mickey's call, you need to deal with that noise." She leaves the room with an extra sway to her hips.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter. 

review let us know what you think.

Tia (not her brother cause he did nothing)


	8. School reunion

so sorry guys I know it's been a while. my laptop was in the shop for a while and this chapter was rewritten 3 times because my laptop refused to save documents for a while twas a whole thing.

again so sorry but I hope you enjoy

* * *

[Tardis]

"He wants us to do what." The Doctor leans against the console, arms folded.

"The Tardis said we should go, you heard her, let's go Mickey's place." she pauses, regarding him with a glance as she smirks. "I'll drive." He opens and closes his mouth in shock, the Tardis chimes, laughing at him.

[Mickey's apartment]

Once they land, Rose checks the date and time laughing that she got the right destination first try. As she laughs, he tugs her into his arms to peck her on the lips, startling her she pulls back slightly to search his eyes. Finding what she was looking for she wraps her arms around his neck tugging him back down until their lips meets.

Mickey throws open the doors. "So there's this school right.". Rose untangles herself from the Doctor. "Mickey," She rushes towards him gathering him into an embrace. "Let's talk in the kitchen." Mickey turns back towards the door. "Not your kitchen, I doubt you even have milk in there." Mickey laughs rubbing a hand over the back of his head in embarrassment. Once in the Tardis kitchen Mickey explains what he had found, they sit there for hours putting together the perfect plan.

* * *

{A few days later}

[school building]

[Physics laboratory]

The Doctor enters his classroom wearing his usual brown suit and white sneakers.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" He grins around the room, turning to the board he writes the word physics, turning to re-examining his class.

"So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down."

He begins to question the children knowledge but only Milo can answer, in the end he decides to question Milos personal knowledge finding him to be far smarter than he should be.

* * *

[Canteen]

A young man slops mash into the Doctors tray, he walks away with a grin joining Rose who is already seated at a table eating her chips. A few moments later the man joins them at the table.

"Two days! Two days, we've been here." He fumes, the Doctor ignores his ranting, pointing out a spot of gravy on the table for him to clean. Mickey just glares sitting down across from Rose.

"You're the one who called us here, but as much as I hate to admit it you were right Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." He talks with his fork, waving it as he speaks.

Rose interrupts the conversation "You eating those chips?" pointing her fork in the direction of his plate. He slides it over to her with a fond smile.

"They're a bit different for my tastes."

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." She says stuffing another in her mouth. The Doctor shrugs as Mickey laughs.

The Doctor steers the conversation to the students and how well behaved they are. Rose ignores the conversation in favour of eating the Doctor's chips. So Mickey fills in for her throwing out uuhhhs and ow yeahs when necessary. Until the head dinner lady appears to yell at Mickey for leaving his post, demanding he get back to work and stop harassing teachers.

The Doctor and Rose wave hello, Rose pointing out that the Doctor doesn't like the chips. She starts a raving about how the menu is to help performance ending with a demand that Mickey get back to work.

"Why did I have to be the diner lady?" He gripes walking back towards the kitchen. The Doctor nudges Rose distracting her from her chips to motion at the principal who is watching over the children like a vulture. She makes a face, the Doctor can't help but laugh at.

* * *

**[Kitchen]**

Mickey is drying dishes when the other dinner ladies wheel a large oil drum through. They are all wearing breathing masks and heavy-duty protective gauntlets. His phone rings as they move out of sight, the screen lights up with the name Captain cheesecake.

"So Cheesecake what've you got."

"Confirmation." Mickey can hear typing in the background.

"Why isn't jenny calling. I prefer her company to your ugly mug."

"She is on her way up there right now, cause we," he hears a woman's cough. "ok Tosh got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. Over forty sightings, your school Mickey the mouse is what we here at Torchwood, like to call a hot spot."

"Tell you what, though. Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird." Jack cuts him off not caring about the dinner ladies just yet.

"Never mind all that, are they together yet I just can't wait till they get to a time when I can just walk up and hug Rosey I miss her, so much, and I know Jenny does too."

"Then why the hell did you send her, that cruel even for you."

"She's the best and she can compartmentalise better than the Doctor, so yeah."

"So she told you she was going, and she went, hahahaha, can't wait to see her. And to answer your earlier question I may have walked in on a kiss." Mickey hears a crash and a whoop from the other side of the line making him laugh.

While he is on the phone one of the barrels of oil topple over, splashing a woman, she begins to scream as if being boiled alive. Mickey flies into a full panic mode.

"I've got to go."

"Wait No! No! No! I need to hear more." He hangs up ignoring Jacks excitement. Just as he begins to call an ambulance the injured woman in hustled into the office. The head dinner lady appears telling him to hand up. There is a whumph like a sudden fire, and a scream. She waves off what is happening like an everyday occurrence. Retreating into the smoke-filled office. Mickey sees that the spilt oil has eaten through metal.

* * *

**[Staff room]**

Meanwhile in the staffroom the Doctor and some other teachers are discussing the intelligence of their students, and its correlation to the new headmaster arriving. Their conversation is cut short by his arrival.

He introduces one Miss Sarah Jane Smith a journalist her Photographer Jenny, and intern Owen, they are here to write a profile on him for the Sunday Times. She is here to interview the teachers to get their prospective. He leaves her to get acquainted.

Sarah approaches the Doctor first, as he was grinning widely at her.

"And, you are?" she asks holding out a hand.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith." The Doctor stutters all the while grinning like a mad man.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." A sad smile.

"Well, it's a very common name."

"He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

She smiles at his excitement asking him how long he had worked for the school, getting excited when she realises, he is so new. When he points out it seems like she is investigating rather than writing a report she laughs

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

All the while they are talking Jenny and Owen are laughing to each other, taking photos of the room. Sarah moves away, dragging Jenny with her to help circle the room meeting with each teacher.

* * *

{After school}

[With Sarah-jane]

"I noticed you didn't interact with him." A shrug.

"It hurts you know; they look straight through me. He was so happy to see you, but even once he knows me, he'll just think I'm dead." she begins to sob, Sarah- jane gathers her into her arms. Owen rubs her back.

"It's not that long now lil anomaly" Owen kisses her on the forehead. She shakes her head at Owens antics.

The phone rings, "It's Jack" Owen says pulling it on speaker.

"So guys the school is officially locked up, go in through the Kitchen emergency exit Toshiko has dealt with the alarms."

"So what's the plan, I mean the Doctor is here do we really need to be." Owen complained.

"He'll need the backup also someone will need to be here to clean up his mess." Everyone laughs at Toshiko's comment, as they prepare to leave.

* * *

**[In the school with Rose]**

Rose makes a comment about believing teaches slept in schools when she was younger as they made their way through the school.

They stop in a corridor close to all the locations they need to check.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes."

The Doctor leaves first striding down the corridor. Rose asks Mickey will he be ok, offending him, he turns and leaves only to return seconds later.

"Where's the Maths department?"

She laughs giving him the directions, once she gets to the kitchen, she finds Owen in there already collecting a sample.

"And who the hell are you."

"Don't you remember me, Christmas day, spaceship, aliens."  
"You were the guy in the apron" He nods with a grin.

"I am the tea king." He cheers with a smirk. They both freeze as something screeches overhead.

[With Sarah]

Sarah and Jenny chase after a shadow flying in an upper corridor. Losing it just outside the gym they decide to go in and investigate. Sarah-jane opens the storeroom door to discover the Tardis parked inside. Both women have a look of longing about them as they stare at her.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." Both women jump.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it? You've regenerated." She smiles feigning ignorance.

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look incredible."

"So do you."

"Huthum" Jenny coughs.

"Oh," Sarah jane waves her hand between them. "Doctor this is Jenny, we are working with UNIT, on this case. The brigadier's daughter Kate is running things now. She's all kinds of brilliant, you'd like her."

The Doctor moves forward to shake Jenny's hand, she returns the gesture hesitantly.

"I've heard a lot of great things about you." Whatever she was going to say next is cut off by screaming. They take off running, bumping into Rose and Owen down the hall.

"Ow look the TeaKing is here." The Doctor laughs as they run.

"Did you hear that? Who are they?" She ignores his rambling about Owen.

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose. And Jenny." He adds as an afterthought making her wince.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." Sarah tries to make a joke to break the ice with Rose, but she takes it the wrong way.

"I'm not his assistant." She all but hisses.

* * *

**[Classroom]**

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." Mickey explains blushing.

Rose is shocked by the sight, dozens of vacuum-packed rats. The Doctor making the joke.

"Like a little girl? Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, with a frilly skirt." Mickeys phone pings, he pulls it out noticing a message from Jack, opening it straight away. It's a photoshopped picture of Mickey with pigtails and a frilly skirt. He growls shoving his phone away not before Owen catches sight of the picture gwafing with laughter.

They decide to check out Finches office, as a group.

**[Corridor]**

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" she asks Jenny and Sarah-Jane, "You I remember from Christmas." She points at Owen.

"I was there at Christmas I was just working logistics, that's why we never met." There is a deep sadness to her that makes Rose want to reach out and console her, the feeling resonates within her making her uncomfortable. She shifts her focus to the older rude woman.

"And you." She aims a glare at her.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose says flippantly, Jenny cringes realising where this is going, as Owen laughs making a comment about popcorn.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." The Doctor intervenes trying to steer the conversation. Rose isn't buying it.

"Hold on. Sorry. Never." She bites out feeling hurt, realising that it was all a lie. She was just one in a long line of people, he made her feel special, like she had a purpose, he made her feel loved and safe and all of it was one big elaborate lie.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Rose internally flinches at the anguish in her voice realising that this was going to be her one day, the fight drains out of her as she storms ahead.

Both women walk on ahead. Mickey claps the Doctor on the back, in sarcastic commiseration.

"Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

"Really Mickey." Jenny smacks him upside the head sending him after Rose, before nudging Owen to join Sarah-Jane.

"It could have gone much worse," she holds up a hand before he can interrupt. "You need to talk to both of them Sarah-Jane needs closure you abandoned her; she thinks she did something wrong. And Rose you love her anyone can see that but if you can't be completely honest with her and stop keeping her at arm's length even, she will give up. Well no she won't give up because she loves you just as much, but her faith in you, her trust your going to lose that. But hey what do I know." she finishes emotion clogging her last words jogging ahead to catch up with the others, leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

* * *

**[Headmaster's office]**

The Doctor gently swings open the headmaster's door, pausing when he sees the giant bats hanging from the ceiling. Mickey panics fleeing the building. Owen barley manages to hold his laughter as Jenny sends him after Mickey. The others following behind until they reach the front of the school.

**[School yard]**

Owen is openly laughing as Mickey rants about giant bats and how he will never renter the building. The others work out that the 13 new teachers are the 13 bat creatures ignoring Mickey.

"I need the Tardis. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you."

**[Car park]**

As they walk to Sarah-janes car Owen breaks off from the group, pulling out his phone.

She opens her boot Jenny hovering, bouncing from one foot to the other not able to hide her excitement.

"Can you fix him? We couldn't find the parts."

The Doctor gasps "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise."

"Why does he look so disco?" Mickey asks bemused.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?"

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone, but the team and as Jenny said they couldn't get the parts."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" The Doctor baby talks the dog.

[Coffee shop]

They retreat to a coffee shop, so the Doctor can fix K-9. They split into 3 groups Jenny and Owen sit together eating chips discussing a past case, eyes flickering over the room with military precision making sure no-one is listening in.

Rose and Mickey collect chip at the counter, before retreating to a back table. "You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her, and I still haven't said I told you so." Mickey gloats.

"I'm not listening to this." She sends him a withering glare.

"Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you later. All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke." Rose stabs at her food taking a violent bite

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe not. But if I were you, I'd go easy on the chips." He gives her then the chips a pointed glance.

The Doctor and Sarah-Jane have put K9 on a table and are attempting to fix him. Sarah-Jane brings up Christmas just past, the spaceship in the sky, how she thought of him. He points out both him and Rose were there right on the ship, Owen too. Sarah-Jane looks down quickly, shielding her face.

"Did I do something wrong because you never came back for me. You just dumped me."

"I told you. I was called back home, and, in those days, humans weren't allowed." He explains gently.

"I waited for you. I missed you." She smacks her hand on the table causing the others to glance over.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?"

"No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back."

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

There is a pause then "You could have come back."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

He pointedly ignores the question choosing to work on K-9. Sarah-Jane realising he isn't going to answer decides to change the topic,

"It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon." She says with a hesitant smile.

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen."

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" Sarah-Jane laughs.

When K-9 comes to life they both cheers. The Doctor is pleased that k-9 remembers him. The others gather around intrigued. The Doctor holds out a hand to Rose, she gives him the oil without prompt. He smears the sample on K-9's probe.

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing."

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice." Mickey laughs.

"Definitely a disco dog" Owen joins in.

"Careful. That's my dog." She sends both men a glare.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K-9's interruption stops any squabbling. The Doctor gasps, explaining how bad this is for humanity.

* * *

**[Outside the coffee shop]**

Owen and Mickey are help Sarah-Jane put K-9 in the boot of her car. Mikey is questioning her K-9, Sarah-Jane explains that the Doctor like to travel with an entourage. She asks Mickey what he does, where he fits in. He tells her that he is the tech support. Owen laughs pointing between him and K-9, "You're the tin dog."

Owen and Mickey start to wrestle as Sarah-Jane steps back laughing. Jenny comes forward to split them up. Rolling her eyes as she gets in-between them.

**[Street]**

Rose and the Doctor stand away from the group in hushed conversation.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" The pain in her voice breaks him, he wants to comfort her, but knows she will push him away, it will break them, and he is not ready for that.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." She waves a hand in Sarah-Janes direction. "I thought you and me were." She pauses, closing her eyes to hide the pain. When she opens them again her eyes are empty of all emotion making him wince. "I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Tears gather in her eyes again the Doctor takes a step closer to comfort her, she steps back shying away from him.

"No. Not to you. Never you." He reaches for her helplessly, only to have her bat away his hands. Fear prominent in her eyes.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?"

"I don't age. I regenerate. But human's decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you" He stops dead.

"What, Doctor? Who you what."? She needs to hear him say it, but he is still afraid to lose her. He runs his hand through his hair aggravated.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords." Rose shakes her head, before she can speak a giant bat swoops down, they duck, and it flies off.

* * *

{The next morning}

[School yard]

The next morning, they arrived at the school at the same time as the pupils. They decide to split into groups, Mickey spaying outside with K-9 as back up. Rose, Sarah and Owen will work on getting into the Computer hard drives. Owen makes a joke about how easy that would be if Toshiko were here, Jenny laughs. Mickey asks what the Doctor will be doing, he says he will be talking to Finch, Jenny tells him that she's going too.

"I don't need back up for a conversation."

"It's not back up its babysitting. You forget who I work for. I know what your like, and how many things blow up around you." Jenny walks off ahead. The others follow her laughing.

**[Swimming pool]**

The Doctor and Jenny stand at the opposite end of the pool from Finch.

"Who are you" Jenny demand.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?"

This is Jenny I'm the Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine." He smiles.

"And now you're shaped human."

"A personal favourite, that's all."

"What about the others." Jenny asks.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

The Doctor questions his plans on earth, Finch mocks him telling him to figure it out. The Doctors glare hardens.

"If I don't like it, then it will stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it."

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

Jenny who had been watching the exchange grew bored. "Are you done, cause that was dramatic even for an alien species wanting to take over the world. Come on you, we're leaving." She grabs the Doctor by the arm dragging him from the room.

**[IT classroom]**

Sarah-Jane isn't having any luck getting into the computers using the sonic. Rose takes it from her with a roll of her eyes.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah-Jane argues.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." She bites out. Owen sits on a table watching the back and forth secretly streaming them on his phone with a grin.

Sarah-Jane stops, turning to give Rose her full attention.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" She places a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got a feeling you're about to." She rolls her eyes, making it apparent she wasn't impressed.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding."

Owen whispers to his phone ow she is definitely intruding.

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean." Rose crosses her arms defensively.

"Well damn." Owen laughs legs swinging an easy grin on his face.

"Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Owen is out right laughing now.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" She snaps, tears gathering. She scrubs at her face in anger. "I thought we had something you know, we we." Owen sits up straighter lowering his phone as Rose tears up.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth." Sarah-Jane gathers Rose into her arms shushing her. "what happened sweetheart."

"He kissed me this morning, and a few weeks ago he told me he loved me. I don't know what to think anymore."

Rose breaks down in Sarah-Janes arms.

"Ow sweetheart." Rose shakes her head, pulling away from the embrace. straightening herself she wipes her eyes. A glint on mischief in her eyes.

"When you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you" Sarah-Jane lets out a startled laugh.

"I saw things you wouldn't believe, little girl." Rose's eyes dance.

"Try me granny." Owen full on laughs, his phone blatantly pointing at them now.

"Are you guys getting this."

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots." She claps her hands together spinning to point at Rose.

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor." such a flippant retort.

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolf."

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"Seriously?" Rose's eyes widen, grinning. "Did you get pictures." Sarah-Jane laughs shaking her head.

"No camera phones then."

"So glad there is now." Owen mutters.

Rose waves her hand laughing "Ow Ow Ow With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time." She claps her hands.

"I think that's just smart people, my wife does that to me all the time." Owen interjects. Both women laugh rolling their eyes.

"Had you drooled on your shirt." Rose asked grinning, Owen scowl at her. Sarah-Jane catches Rose's attention with a hand to the arm. "Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?" She whispers.

"Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?" Owen joins the women in their laughter as the Doctor and Jenny enter the room.

"How's it going in here? He threatened the principle and now I think we might be going to war." They don't answer still falling around laughing.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The Doctor insists. This only seems to make them worse, as they fall into hysteria. Owen literally falls of the desk, limbs flailing.

"What? Stop it!" The woman lean on each other, trying to support themselves.

Jenny walks over to help Owen up. Seeing his phone she picks it up leaving him on the ground. He glares pulling himself up, plucking his phone out of her hand he clicks a few times before handing it back to her. Her eyes widen as she watches the video, she joins the other woman in hysterical laughter.

The school tannoy system goes off, directing all students back to class, and staff to the staff room.

"I think not." Rose gasp.

Jenny moves to the door turning students away so they can work. The Doctor does his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tries to get inside the CPU. It isn't budging.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah-Jane exclaims  
"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

Symbols appear on the screen, Sarah-Jane points it out with a grin. He frowns at the code in confused.

Jenny tilts her head at the screen, eyes flickering over the coding, Owen elbows her when he sees the echo of a glow in her eyes. Knocking her out of the trance, she turns to the Doctor, "It's the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?"

"Yes that's right," He runs his hand through his hair. "You are brilliant, it's the God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"You don't need a fancy equation, do you Jen Jen." He elbows her again. She shoves her own elbow in his gut. Luckily, nobody notices the exchange.

They have realised that the children are being used at a conducting agent using the oil on the chips. Rose's eyes widen "But that oils on the chips. I've been eating them."

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" Owen throws out.

"Two thousand and sixty-five. Oh, my God." The answer is instant.

They start to discuss why they are using the children; Jenny points out they need imagination to crack it. Finch snuck in while they were discussing his plan.

"Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

A commotion starts behind him. "Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah-Jane yells.

"And you'" He turns to Rose, "You could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I can do that anyway, I am the BadWolf." A snarl on her lips as her eyes flash golden.

Realizing what was about to happen the Doctor grabs the closest chair, shouting for someone to catch Rose. Owen rushes to her side, hovering. The Doctor turns throwing the chair at the big screen, smashing it. The light dims and Rose staggers back.

"Out, Out, Out." Owen wraps an arm around her waist leading her out.

**[Canteen]**

They rush down the staircase bumping into Mickey, and student Kenny. Seeing the creatures Kenny panics. They manage to hide under the tables in the canteen as the bats swoop overhead. Suddenly a laser beam hits one of the bats. Finch is Furious as K-9 helps them escape.

They make it through the door, with the Doctor sealing it behind them.

[Physics laboratory]

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He turns to Rose with the question but it's not her who answers but Owen.

"Barrels of it." He grins understanding what the Doctor means.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." He spins to face him, "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" He looks around as if to find something. As the others are watching him expectantly Kenny walks closer to the door, Jenny rushes to his side. Their eyes meet in silent conversation, Kenny points at the fire alarm making her laugh. The others look up lost as Kenny sets off the alarm.

"That'll work." Owen and Mickey joke as they are all shepherded out the door.

They split up rushing in the directions they need to go.

**[Kitchen]**

**T** he Doctor realises that Finch had deadlock sealed the barrels. K-9 interrupts his musing stating that a direct hit from his lasers would break open the barrels and his batteries were failing. The Doctor shepherds everyone towards the door. Turning back to K-9, he begins to line up the oil barrels closer together. The Doctor realises that K-9 intends to sacrifice himself to save the school, his face contorts in pain, already mourning the loss of another dear friend.

"You good dog." The Doctors last words to his old companion as he escapes through the back exit, sealing the door behind him.

Realising that K-9 isn't with him Sarah-Jane tries to go back fighting with him until he grabs her dragging her away from the door, just in time as the building explodes **.**

[Outside the school]

Outside students are cheering at the destruction. As the Doctor consoles Sarah-Jane, as she sobs into his trench coat.

Rose is watching them embrace, knowing in her head she shouldn't be jealous, she can't help but feel that twinge. She tries to beat it down but the Doctor is wrapping his arms around her now, tears prickle in her eyes, when she is elbowed by non-other than Owen. He throws his arm around her, in such a way he would with Jenny.

"Babe, you are his heart. But he like all men, alien or not is stupid. Endywho. This is for you." He produces a phone with a flourish, jogging over to joint Jenny.

"Hello Rosie, you need me to come down there and kick his dumb alien ass." She laughs catching everyone's attention. Scrubbing the tears from her eyes she walks away to speak to her brother privately.

Jenny is glancing between them and Rose when a hand lands on her shoulder making her jump. Mickey is giving her a sympathetic look, "Why don't you just tell them."

She gives him a deadpan look. "Don't you think if I could I would. I miss them, and they look straight through me because they don't know me. Just being here is breaking my heart, but I need to be here because if it was the other way around, they would be here for me."

"I gave her the supercharger burner." Jenny's eyes widen, Owen covers her mouth before she can shout at him, "She needed it, she doesn't know us or Sarah yet, she can't talk about it with him." He jerks a thumb in Mickeys direction receiving an oi in protest. "She needs her brother, and honestly I just hated seeing that hopeless look on her face, it was breaking me." Jenny smiles reluctantly, calling him a softy. He stuffs his hands in his pockets rocking on his heels as the Doctor and Sarah-Jane join them.

The Doctor looks around for Rose not seeing her he questions the others. They share a wide-eyed look.

"Jacks" Mickey all but yells, the others stare at him to shocked to move. "Jacks called, asking when you're going to visit next, she knows you're here. She's not happy you haven't already popped in, last I heard Rose was taking her down. But your probably still gonna get a slap" The Doctor winces.

"Look at you doing domestics" Sarah-Jane laughs.

"Her slaps hurt Sarah." He pouts at the woman.

Mickey starts laughing, as he regales them with the story of how Jackie Tyler slapped the Time Lord known as the Doctor. When Rose finally re-joins them, everyone but the Doctor is laughing.

"I knew she hit him but, stitch this ... Wow that woman, is my god damned hero." Owen wheezes doubled over.

"Please tell me we don't have to visit your mother." The Doctor whines, Rose looks on in confusion as the others laugh.

Jenny straightens herself, brushing off invisible dirt, she punches Owen in the chest.

"Time for us to go to work. You call U.N.I.T, I'll call the boss man." she sends a glare in the Doctors direction "I'm fairly sure I asked that nothing be blown up." He sends her a sheepish look in response. Jenny Rolls her eyes, moving forwards to hug Sarah-Jane. "I'm gonna miss you, call and don't forget dinner next Friday."

"Yeah, RoRo is cooking, she has mad skills." Owen interjects.

Jenny moves as if you hug Rose but freezes unsure. Before anyone can come to her rescue, Rose hugs her tightly, "It was wonderful meeting you." Rose moves away towards Owen leaving Jenny staring after her.

Rose hugs Owen longer whispering a quick thankyou she tries to return the phone, he catches her hand closing her fingers around it.

"Keep it, it has all our numbers in it including Sarah's. I hope it helped." She couldn't help it she jumped forwards catching him in another hug.

**[Outside the Tardis]**

Leaving Jenny and Owen at the school the others leave to find the Tardis, which had relocated itself from the destroyed school to Belle Vue Park.

**[Tardis]**

The Doctor invites Sarah-Jane in for a cup of tea. She looks round the console room in wonder, pointing out the changes. Rose laughs at her wording, stating that she loves the new design. The Tardis makes a delighted chiming noise.

Sarah-Jane smiles at the exchange, clapping her hands together she points at rose,

"Hey, you what's forty-seven times three hundred and sixty-nine?". Rose's eyes widen.

"No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." The Doctors head snaps round to look at Rose, hearing the lie in her tone.

With a slight prompt from Rose the Doctor offers Sarah-Jane another chance among the stars. She gives him a sad smile as she turns his offer down needing to start a new chapter for herself. Mickey interrupts the moment asking if he can join them. With Sarah-Janes encouragement Mickey joins the time travels much to Rose's disappointment.

"Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." Sarah-Jane whispers to Rose as she gets ready to leave.

"I have your number now." she whispers back. "And don't worry we will visit, even if I have to drive us." she laughs making sure the Doctor can hear her.

Rose begrudgingly gives Mickey a quick tour before asking the Tardis to hide her from both men for the rest of the night.

* * *

Again I apologise for the delay, my schedule should go back to normal posting every other Thursday.

As always love to hear your thoughts bad and good. from T and her lazy ass brother who only managed to annoy her while they tried to have a writing meeting.

xxx


	9. The time travellers best friend

Morning boys and girls, that being said I have no idea when I'm going to publish this chapter, I've literally just posted the last one, but got into the writing grove.

Anywho chapter 9 whoop whoop

* * *

The Tardis materialises on a spaceship with a long central hub and two rotating sections, one larger than the other. Mickey is elated that he got a spaceship on his first trip, he cheers at the others look around noticing equiptment scattered around. Rose spins on the spot frowning.

"It looks kind of abandoned." She pauses peering down the dark corridor "Anyone on board?" she shouts.

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous." He answers her. She rolls her eyes.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." He finds a light switch on the console, once the room is bright enough, they can see space through the window, the Doctor points.

"Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies."

Rose claps her hands on Mickeys shoulders.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?"

Mickey makes a comment about how realistic it all looks, Rose bites back a laugh turning away. The Doctor take a minute just to look at him, then Rose with exasperation. He turns to Rose choosing to ignore the comment.

"Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" He taps a console. She turns to him questions in her gaze.

"Where'd all the crew go?"

"Good question. No life readings on board."

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods." He jokes. "Can you smell that."

Rose and Mickey agree, they can smell meat cooking. The Doctor strides towards the console with purpose, hitting a few buttons. The door across from them swings open causing Mickey to jump.

* * *

**[Fireplace room]**

The far wall is panelled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantlepiece.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth-century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there." The Doctor muses out loud. Frowning at his declaration Mickey looks through the window on the same wall.

"It can't be, that's space out there." He shouts.

"Hello." Rose calls to young girl in a nightgown, who is kneeling on the other side of the fireplace."

"Hello." She responds startled.

The Doctor asks the young girl her name, where and when she is. Young Reinette is very confused by the questions but answers anyway. Once he has all his answers, he bids her a god night turning to the others.

"You said this was the fifty first century." Mickey accuses.

The Doctor shrugs haplessly, "I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?" Mickey questions, as Rose says,

"You just made that word up, there is no such thing as a spatio-tempral hyperlink. You just didn't want to say magic door." She laughs.

The Doctor runs a hand through his hair all the while grinning at the woman Infront of him.

"Well, sort of." She lets out a laugh at his guilty face.

"So on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727." She summarises.

The Doctor confirms her statement, causing mickey to back track confused by the fact that the young girl was speaking English. The Doctor ignores his crisis leaving Rose to explain how the Tardis translation matrix works.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor grins in triumph

"Got what." Rose laughs, he just holds out a hand to her with a grin. Not even pausing to think she grasps his hand, returning the grin with one of her own.

"You stay put we will be back in a minute." He throws over Rose's shoulder shooting Mickey a glance, that warned against wondering off.

The wall spins and Mickey is left with an echo of Rose's laughter.

[Reinette's bedroom]

Reinette is asleep when they come through. As quietly as possible the Doctor walks to the window pulling back the curtains to see that it is snowing outside, and still very much France. The light filtering through the window startles Reinette awake.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man and his friend, we were talking just a moment ago," he points between himself and Rose "We were in your fireplace."

"But Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months."

The Doctor mutters to himself about a loose collection, checking over the fireplace with his sonic, confusing Reinette even more.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The Doctor straightens up to answer her, coming eye level with the clock on the mantle, his eyes widen. He quickly scans the room in alarm.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose places a calming hand on his shoulder, her own eyes scanning the room.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette laughs in disbelief.

"Its broken." Rose whispers over Reinette's words, fear coating her words. The Doctor curls his fingers around the hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He turns to meet the eye of the young girl on the bed.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The ticking seems louder now The Doctor has drawn attention to it. It echo's around the room like thunder. "Because; you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette and Rose ask at the same time.

The Doctor instructs Rose, to sit on the bed with Reinette, to keep her calm. As he begins to search the room, checking behind the curtains.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone."

He spins to face the bed, eyes wide startling the ladies on the bed, they jump, Rose moves to stand up. The Doctor throws out a hand stopping her. "Stay on the bed. Get right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." He drops to the ground, waving his sonic under the bed, something knocks it out of his hand. Scrambling to grab his sonic he lights up under the bed again, only to see a pair of shoes. He slowly begins to pull himself up whispering to the women on the bed not to look around, trying not to scare Reinette. As he stands, he realises he is looking at a 6-foot-tall figure with a smiley mask dressed in French finery. Rose cringes away from the figure, The Doctor levels it a glare worthy of the name oncoming storm.

"You stay exactly where you are," before moving closer to Reinette. "Hold still, let me look." He holds Reinette's head and looks deep within her mind, doing a quick simple scan. Letting go, he turns to the masked figure.

"You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain?"

"why her what could you possibly need from her, that would be worth blowing a hole in the universe." Rose interrupts him. Wrapping her arms around Reinette as if to protect her.

"I don't understand. It wants me?". She gathers her courage turning to the figure. "You want me?"

"Not yet. You are incomplete." He answers like a droid. Rose makes a choking noise, at his answer, pulling her closer.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete?" The droid doesn't acknowledge him, making him mad. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean incomplete?"

"Doctor." Rose yells as the droid comes around the bed, blade protruding from its hand. Both women bid him be careful, fearful of his life.

"It's just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." He comforts her as the droid slashes at him. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The next slash has the blade embedded in the mantlepiece, the Doctor grins at the ladies on the bed.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?"

"Him" Rose answers as the Doctor has disappeared, the fireplace has rotated again. "Ok sweetheart, we will be right back. I'm just..."  
Reinette grasps her hand, her fear apparent "Please stay." Rose tucks a lock of hair behind Reinette's ear moving to tuck her back into bed. She sits at Reinette's side, wrapping an arm around her. Humming the song of the Tardis to sooth girl, willing her back to sleep.

The next morning Rose wakes up, realising that she's fallen asleep, quickly and quietly she moves to the mantel, hitting the activation spot. Nothing happens. She hits it again and again. Tears gathering in her eyes as she realises, she is stuck. A sob tears from her throat, waking Reinette with a start.

* * *

**[Fireplace room]**

"Doctor, who's that? Where's Rose?" Ignoring Mickey he grabs a tube-like object from a nearby rack, firing its contents over the droid. The droid seizes up frozen in place.

"Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey cheers the Doctor, nodding his head. Shaking his head the Doctor throws the 'gun' at Mickey, pointing out that it's a fire extinguisher.

"What is that thing." The Doctor launches into an explanation, on how they ended up in pre-revolutionary France, where they found this thing. The Doctor makes a joke about the droid's face, as he removes it revealing clockwork.

"Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've hot chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those," he pauses to point out both. "It would be a crime; it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." He holds up his sonic with a manic grin.

The droid reboots beaming away. Mickey laughs at the Doctors face.

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

"Don't go looking for it." He gives Mickey a stern look.

"Why where are you going."

"I'm going to get Rose, so we can figure this out."

[Reinette's bedchamber]

The Doctor looks around the room confused at the change. It is no longer a little girl's room. It's a big, plush, split level room.

"Reinette? Rose? Is it morning already? Where are you? The droid escaped. Just checking you are both okay."

"Ahem." A woman stands in the doorway, regarding him with a smirk. She leans out the door trading hushed words with a servant.

"Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Ro.." He stutters. "Reinette, I'm looking for Reinette."

"Reinette! We're ready to go." A woman yells. The lady turns slightly.

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there." Before turning back to the Doctor with a smirk. "You do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you."

"No! No! No! No! You can't be! You just can't!" He turns on his heels raking a hand through his hair, looking around the room as if to find the truth. "Where is Rose." There is a fragility to his question. Like somehow the answer will wound him. Reinette opens her mouth to answer him when a blond blur streaks across the room, at him. In seconds he has his arms full of Rose wearing a dress quiet like Reinette's, she clings to him as if he would disappear.

"Rose." Reinette says with smile, "Mother is waiting for us."

Rose pulls away from the Doctor reluctantly, still hold him all the same, "You're going to have to tell, her my ride is finally here, I'm going home little queen." Reinette laughs at the nickname. "I will see you again, I promise, my friend." Reinette give a little curtsey and waggles her fingers at the Doctor in a cheeky wave.

"Until the next time, and Sir Doctor, try not to be so late, it is unbecoming of a lord, especially a lord of Time." She strolls out of the room, leaving the Doctor gawping after her as Rose laughs into his coat.

Coming back to his senses the Doctor puts his hands-on Rose's arms, trying to pull her away so they can talk. She just clings tighter. "No." she utters.

"How long."

"10 years." Was her muffled response.

He pulls her impossibly closer. "Oh Rose I'm so so sorry."

"I tried coming through, but it wouldn't work. I couldn't get it to work." He winces, running a hand through her hair as if to calm her.

"That would be my fault, I was stood on the other side I never moved so it couldn't reset. I am so sorry."

As she finally pulls away, he is afraid to look, to see how she has aged, the inevitability that is time, time that takes the people he loves the most. As she looks back at him it is the exact copy of the face, that he saw not 15 minutes ago.

"That is a cruel trick Rose Tyler." He scowls at his, her face flickers through several emotions before setting on anger. She raises her arm, slapping him across the face, the sound echoes across the large room.

"How dare you, you leave me here for 10 years and then accuse me of lying about it." She moves to slap him again, but he catches her arm.

"You haven't aged a day. Rose."

She rolls her eyes at his words. Hands on her hips she points out that the Tardis had already explained that this would happen, he opens and closes his mouth lost for words, he remembers what his Tardis had said but never expected this, never expected that they might actually be able to have forever. He lets out a whoop of joy, plucking her up spinning her around. Once her feet are back on the ground, he wraps his arms around her tugging her in for a searing kiss. When they pull away, he looks down at her with a grin, she looks slightly dazed.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Quite right to." He grabs her hand, tugging her toward the magic door, "Come on I left Mickey alone."

"You did what!"

* * *

[Fireplace room]

"Mickey! Damn it! Why do you never listen? Don't wonder off its rule number one." He stresses at Rose.

"You left him here alone, what did you expect. Why would you do that." Rose levels him a glare, as she starts down the corridor. "There could be anything on this ship." She shouts turning down a corridor, stopping suddenly as she comes face to face with a horse.

[Another corridor]

The Doctor and Rose are followed down the corridor by the horse that the Doctor has decided to name Arthur. Annoying Rose knows he wants to keep it The Doctor moves around Rose when he sees a pair of white wooden doors, realising that it was another magic door into France, he swings them open. Bright light floods in.

"So this is where you came from, eh."

* * *

[Versailles gardens]

Across the large garden they can see Reinette walking and laughing with a dark-skinned woman.

"Reinette." Rose shouts waving at the young woman. Reinette spins, letting out a startled laugh as she sees the two-time travellers.

"One moment please." She says to her companion, rushing to as quickly as a Lady of her station could, once she reaches Rose the woman embrace.

"You're wearing the same dress you wore the day you left."

"For me, it's still the day I left, only a few minutes have passed since we said goodbye. How long has it been, have you met the king yet?"

"You were right, his mistress is sick, dying they say." The Doctor sends Rose a look, for sharing time sensitive information. She sticks her tongue out at him reminding him if he hadn't left her behind it wouldn't have happened.

"You'll have your first dance soon. Oh I hope we make it." She hugs Reinette again.

"You're leaving already, mother would love to see you again." Rose nods softly, promising they will meet again soon.

* * *

[Corridor]

They find Mickey by a mirror, another magic door to Reinette's life.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" He remarks as king Louis enter the room.

"The king of France."

"Better question Mickey where did you go, it could have been dangerous." Rose's yelling is interrupted when Arthur neighs behind her.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

"Mickey," The Doctor sounds exasperated. "What's Pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." Reinette enters the room and curtseys to the king. "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century is stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who even is she." Mickey questions.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived, I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as the king's official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour."

As they speak the King, and his men leave the room. Reinette checks her appearance in the mirror.

* * *

[Versailles room]

Reinette turns to see a woman with her back to her in the corner. She demands the woman shows herself. It is a clockwork droid. The Doctor grabs the fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotates the mirror.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" The Doctor jokes. Reinette lets out a joyous noise, of delight at the sight of her strange friends. The Doctor sprays the droid and throws the extinguisher back to Mickey.

The droid is already starting to creak, switching back on.

"Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me." He tells Reinette.

She questions why it would listen to her. Rose points out that it did when she was younger. She does as instructed. The droid claims to be a repair droid. The Doctor keeps throwing questions at the droid, trying to figure out why the portals are open and where the crew went.

The Droid answers that they didn't have the parts. Only Rose understood what it meant straight away, a gasp escaping her lips as she clamps a hand over her mouth. The Doctor asks 3 more times before her realises.

"You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."  
"The crew?" Mickey asks not truly understanding.

"The crew," The Doctor nods solemnly, "It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight desk smelt of?"

Mickey looked ill as he repeated his earlier though. He also told them about the heart and eye he saw wired into machinery confirming what the droid had said about the crew.

The Doctor asks the droid why it didn't go to a repair yard, instead choosing to come to eighteenth century France. The droid states it needs one more part. That it needs Reinette, but she is incomplete. Rose buts in the conversation wanting to know why Reinette.

"We are the same." The droid point out, making Reinette flinch. She loses all composure yelling at the Droid, she refuted the droid's comment, but the droid was addiment. In a moment of fear and anger Reinette demanded the droid leave causing it to teleport away.

""It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"You're still not keeping the horse."

"I let you keep Mickey. Now go!"

"You invited him, not me." She shouts over her shoulder laughing as she leaves. Closing the mirror behind her.

The Doctor asks Reinette to trust him, she laughs pointing out that she has known Rose most of her life so of course she would trust him. So also pointed out that Rose had already gone into her mind, she said that they were looking at her age for some reason.

* * *

[Corridor]

"So, the Doctor, eh?" Mickey smirks.

"what are you talking about?"

"Well. Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra."

"Seriously Mickey."

"You don't agree the Doctor might be an alien but he's still a man."  
"Mickey your insane, we have known Reinette since she was seven. Sarah Jane was an old friend to him nothing more." She pauses chest heaving from shouting. "And anyway, Cleopatra was way more into me than the Doctor." She adds flippantly.

Rose's shouting has attracted the droids they grab Mickey by the throat, Rose from behind injecting them with an unknown liquid.

* * *

[Versailles room]

The Doctor looks at Reinette, "How was she, 10 years is a long time."

"She was lonely, lonely surrounded by so many people, because the one person she needed wasn't there." The Doctor opens his mouth to respond. She holds up a hand silencing him, "You may be a Lord of Time but you are not a smart man Doctor." she smirks. "Come and dance with me."

"This is the night you dance with the king."

"Then first, I shall make him jealous, it was Rose's idea. She even volunteered you to do it, said you were an excellent dancer." Reinette gives him a charming smile, holding out her arm expectantly.

* * *

[Spaceship]

Leaving Reinette at her ball, the Doctor searches the ship for his companions. He finds Rose and Mickey strapped to slanted tables, opposite the Tardis, surrounded by droids. The Doctor formulates a plan rushing of to gather the supplies he will need.

It takes him a few minutes, when he returns Rose is yelling at the droids, letting them know how powerful he is. He grins at her description of him. Swaying into the room, his tie around his head, goblet in hand. Raving about how well the French party, doing a very good impression of a drunk man. Rose makes a snarky comment about how long it took him to show up. He grins behind his cup.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." she snarls at him.

"Where have you been."

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before? Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad." He strolls around the room as he monologues. "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty-seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." The droids make another comment about how they are compatible.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." He removes the droid's mask pouring the contents of the goblet in its head. The clockwork seizes up. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." Grinning at his companions he flips a switch on the console deactivating the droids. He makes a joke about them lying around as he flips the switch to free them.

"Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets." Rose asks him why they didn't just open a time window when she was thirty-seven. He points out that the ship was to damaged, that it was probably just trial and error. He frowns at the console as the windows won't shut.

A bell starts ringing through the room.

"Incoming message?" Rose asks. At the Doctors nods mickey questions who would be sending a message.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." He explains. The first droid reactivates, expelling the anti-oil through its finger onto the floor.

"Well, that was a bit clever."

"She is complete. It begins." All the droids teleport out.

* * *

[Versailles music room]

Rose rushes into the music room, "Reinette, thank god your here, what year is it how old are you now, quickly we haven't got a lot of time." Frightened Reinette tells Rose what she wants to know. Rose's face falls when she realises, she doesn't have much time left.

"5 years, they will come for you in 5 years."

"5 years." Reinette looks at her resigned to her fate.

Rose takes her hand, tugging her to the piano stool. "It will be some time after your thirty seventh birthday, I don't know the exact date. But they will be coming," Rose lets out a sigh. Tightening her hold on the hand of the little girl she has come to love, " I'm so sorry sweetling, so so sorry. I wish I could stay with you, but in a way, for us, this is already happening, it's hard to explain."

Reinette gives her a wet smile. Patting their joint hands. "Then be exact, and I will be attentive. You have always had my best interests in heart." Rose whispers about not having the time. Reinette smiles. "I still have five years my wolf goddess."

Rose gives her a small smile of her own " You my little queen, might have five years but I don't have five minutes." The old nicknames falling off tongues as if no time had passed.

"There is a vessel, a ship, a spaceship. It doesn't just have that fireplace, like we originally though an accidental door. It has many doors, doors to your life, the droids will step through and scan you, when they realise they are not at the right point in your life they leave and try again."

"There is a vessel in your world where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book, so that you both may step from one to the other without increase of age while I, weary traveller, must always take the slower path."

"Well, that's not exactly true the Doctor and I we don't age. Even if we took the slow path, you said yourself for ten years I didn't age a day."

"The people worshipped you."

"Many throughout time have called me a deity." Rose's eyes glow for a second. A wolf like grin on her lips.

"What can be done, when these things return?"

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit."

"Until." Reinette raises an eyebrow at the half a plan "I though this Doctor of yours was a genius."

"He is. the Until is until we get there." Rose stands over Reinette, taking her hands looking her in her eye. "Because we will come Reinette, that I promise you."

Both woman can hear Mickey yelling Rose's name through the gateway.

* * *

[Versailles corridor]

They move into the corridor, Reinette sees Mickey appear from behind a tapestry, still talking about how they had found the portal. Reinette ignores him, moving to walk past him through the tapestry he is holding back.

"I don't think that is a good idea, sweetling, You shouldn't." It's too late Reinette is on the ship.

[Corridor]

"So this is your world."

"Nope this is a weird creepy spaceship, our world is much better." There are screams in the distance, both woman flinch. Reinette demands to know what that was. Mickey explains that the Doctor hooked up an audio link to the time window. Reinette sighs, clasping her hands together.

"So those screams. That is my future?" At Rose's affirmation, she closes her eyes taking a deep breath to regain her composure. "Then I must take the slower path." They can hear Reinette voice now coming from the time window, she is shouting for her time travels to come and help her. Reinette is shaken by the sound of the fear in her own voice. Mickey tells Rose they have to leave now, but she can't leave Reinette like this, not yet. She sends Mickey ahead to join the Doctor.

Rose places a calming hand on Reinette's shoulder asking if she will be ok. Reinette shakes her head.

"No, I'm very afraid my wolf, so very afraid." Rose gathers the woman into her arms, placing a kiss on her crown.

"You will be fine, you are my pack, my little queen, and I will always be there when you need me." She pulls away taking her hand, "Be brave, be kind and have courage."

* * *

[Spaceship]

"You found it, then?" Was the first thing she said upon re-joining the Doctor. He shakes his head at her grin explaining that they blocked it off, to stop them from following. They watch with bated breath as the ballroom becomes visible on the large screen.

Mickey interrupts their staring to ask why they can't use the Tardis; the Doctor explains to him that they are now part of the events. Next, he asks about breaking it, the Doctor tells him it's impossible, that they would become stuck on the other side.

Hearing Reinette speak Rose ignores the conversation going on around her.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please. Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again." Rose gives a feral grin at her words.

"That's my girl." She turns to the Doctor as Reinette starts her speech about nightmares, telling him to get Arthur. She tells Mickey to wait in the Tardis. The Doctor reappears already on the back of Arthur, holding out a hand to tug her up. Wrapping her arms around him she nods letting him know she is ready.

They come through the mirror hanging over the mantlepiece in the ballroom, smashing it to pieces.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." The Doctor jokes pulling her too her feet. The king of France interjects confused and angry at the happenings in his court. Reinette smiles at her friends.

"Oh. This is my lover, the king of France." The Doctor looks him up and down clearly unimpressed,

"Yeah, I'm the Lord of Time,"

"Goddess" Rose laughs, an ethereal glow surrounds her for a brief second as she waggles her fingers in the Kings direction with a grin. Moving to hug Reinette Rose adds, "We are here about the clock problem."

The Doctor laughs taking the mask off the main droid. He tells the droid that it is over, that they had lost. Nodding towards the brick wall where the portal had once stood.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." At once the droid's wind down, falling backwards smashing, all around the room.

"What's happened to them?"

"They've stopped working, they have no purpose now they can't get back." Rose explains cuddling the woman close.

"Right then." The Doctor claps his hands together with a grin "Isn't this supposed to be a party." Rose and Reinette laugh at his antics. Reinette pulls away from Rose asking the servants to clean up the mess so the party can commence as planned.

Once the ballroom is cleared of all droid parts the party goes on as if nothing happened, Causing the Doctor to make another joke about the French. During the party Reinette properly introduces them to the king and his Queen. The King extends them an invitation to visit anytime. The Doctor jokes about the day they were knighted and banished on the same day. The Queens eyes widen, she asks them to explain the story in full. They tell the tale of the werewolf and the Queen.

"So let me get this straight, you saved her life and she banished you because she doesn't care for magic." The soft-spoken Queen laughs.

"Well, I think it was more that, we were excited there was a real-life werewolf in Scotland." They all laughed, "Ohh, I just realised that won't happen for another 100 years or so."

"Time travel." The Doctor laughs with a shrug. The King makes a comment on how confusing it must all be. They disagree pointing out that every day is another adventure.

"Not anymore." Reinette disagree, "You trapped yourselves when you trapped them." Rose gives her a grin. Leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"You were worth it; you will always be worth it." Turning to the Doctor "You owe me a dance Sir Doctor." Before the Doctor can refuse the King holds out a hand to Rose,

"May I share your first dance in my court my lady." Rose smiles sweetly at the King; she moves to slip into a curtsey but is stopped by his hand. "None of that you are a Goddess among men. A savour of my kingdom." To the surprise of the room, the king bows at her, the rest of the room follow suit including the Doctor. Rose blushes taking the Kings hand tugging him towards the middle of the room.

Once the party is over and all that are left is the king, queen, and Reinette. Rose start saying her goodbyes confusing everyone. The Doctor starts to talk but is cut off. "Idris told me we could get back; that I could get us back." She tugs Reinette into her am tears gathering.

"This will be our last goodbye, sweetling." A sob escapes Rose as Reinette starts crying, clinging to her. "I will miss you always."

Reinette is sobbing now clinging harder to Rose as if willing her to stay. Rose holds on just as tight. The others move across the room to give them space. The Doctor and the king shaking hands. They return to the woman once they have moved apart, still holding each other's hands. The Queen leans forward kissing Rose on the cheek, wrapping her arm around Reinette she gentle pulls her back. The king kisses Rose's hand before joining his wife and mistress. The Doctor walks forward kissing Reinette's hand he moves to Rose's side clasping his hand with hers.

"And for my last trick darlings." Rose is engulfed in a golden glow, that quickly covers the Doctor too. Before their eyes Rose and the Doctor disappear into tiny flecks of gold.

* * *

[Tardis]

They materialise in the middle of the console room, the Doctor hugs Rose as she cries.

"What happened, how are you here, why is Rose crying?" Mickeys onslaught of questions startles them apart, Rose swipes at her tears sniffling.

"umm, I don't know if this is the right time, but I figured it out."

"What did you figure out?" Rose asks.

"Why they wanted her, I hacked them. I hacked their systems. They wanted her because this ship is named for her. This is the SS Madame de Pompadour."

Rose gasps.

"It doesn't matter, the Tardis can close the time windows for good."

"Let's get out of here, preferable somewhere nice Doctor."

* * *

So what do we think, I've always hated this episode just on the way the Doctor so easily threw Rose aside, it pissed me off so i fixed it.

As always I have been T and my lazy ass brother has done nothing.

xxx


	10. cyboremen

Again I've finished a chapter a week before its due go me !

* * *

Ok not gonna lie I really didn't like the 2-part episode about the parallel world and cybermen, literally the best part was parallel word. but for this story to work, it is necessary so I'm just gonna say it happen as it happen:

When the episode started Rose got weak when the Tardis landed.

Mickey stayed.

Blah blah blah

Also this is the end of the episode after Mickey has left the Doctor and Rose have a heart to heart finally. So without further ado.

Mickey's departure made the Tardis seem too small, the Doctor and Rose exchange awkward glances across the console, neither willing to make the first move. The Tardis shakes violently throwing them both to the floor. Laughing they pull themselves to their feet, sharing a conspirator's smile.

"I think she."

"I think the Old." They both laugh.

"Cup of tea?" Rose asks holding out a hand, he grabs it giving a quick squeeze, he lets her lead him down the corridor to the kitchen.

Tea poured they sit in silence opposite each other at the small table. The Tardis starts to chime angrily, as the room shudders.

Roses lips twitch in half a smile, explaining that she is threatening to turn the room upside down unless they admit their love properly, and stop being idiots.

"Well," The Doctor starts reaching across the table to take her hand, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles, "If I have to do this properly. Rose Tyler, I love you. I think It's always been you from the first ever run." Rose bites her lip staring at him with wide teary eyes.

"I love you too, even back when you were leather and ears. And whoever you will be in the future because it will always be you."

The Doctor sends her a mischievous smirk "Even if I change into a woman."  
"This is supposed to be a serious conversation mister." She wags a finger at him, "But yes, even then because you will always be my Doctor."

"Rose will you. No wait how do humans do this?" Finally letting go of her hand he gets down on one knee. "Rose Tyler will you do me the honour of bonding with me." The Tardis lets out a series of excited chimes and bells. Rose joins him on the kitchen floor, slanting her lips over his.

"I will as soon as you explain to me what that means, I'm gathering it's a time lord wedding."

"It's kind of like that it is a mental bond, our minds would be telepathically link forever." The Doctor pulls himself of the floor, running a hand through his hair he tries to explain again. "Do you remember a few weeks ago when you allowed me into your mind, it would be like that, but also nothing like that."

Rose tugs him back down, "I think I get it; we will share a mental bond that is soul deep, and you will always be there in my mind but not in a way and vice versa."

He shakes his head, "There is more to it than that, Rose if one of us dies the other will die too, one cannot survive without the other."  
"You think I would willingly live without you after all you have put us through. Shut up and bond with me Time Lord." She silences him with a kiss.

"Just one thing, I am not bonding with you on the kitchen floor, so pick somewhere else. Also do we need to change is there a specific dress code."

He smiles at her rambling tugging her up leading her through the corridors stopping at a room she had never seen before. "The Doctor frowns, scowling up at the ceiling "WHAT, this isn't the room I want, and you know it. Where have you hidden my room?"

"She said this is to be our room, she had melded our rooms together perfectly to represent us." She trails off with a soft smile. She tugs at his arm "Doctor she made this room for us after the alien museum with Adam remember, she knew then that we were meant to be."

"Well she is smarter than us." He reaches out for the handle turning his head to meet her eye. "Are you ready for this, our new beginning."

She gives him a cheeky smile. "It's human custom that a new wife be carried over the threshold."

"We are not married just yet Rose Tyler."

Laughing she points out since they have met, they have been married on multiple planets in many different ceremonies, even if they didn't count the triad marriage with Jack, that happen on Alajal, mostly because it was either marry him or watch as he was executed, for flirting. In retrospect taking him to a planet that forbade any kind of solicit behaviour was stupid on their part.

"None of the counted, because we don't follow their traditions."

He throws the door open, in a dramatic motion, sweeping around so she couldn't catch a glimpse of the room, he scoops her up into his arms startling a laugh out of her as he carries her into the room dropping her gently on the bed.

They survey the room. The old girl has outdone herself; the walls are of course, Tardis blue with a delicate filigree golden boarder running through the middle. A large bed stands in the middle of the room neutral in colour, their room has been mixed quite nicely, bookshelves cover one wall. The wall opposite holds two desks with a vanity in the middle. Rose laughs noticing that there are more of the Doctors hair gels on the vanity than her makeup.

The Doctor joins her on the bed. Tapping her leg to get her to cross them, he moves to follow suit their knees pressed together.

"Just like last time. Do you have a preference who's head we do this in?"

"Does it matter?"  
"Of course it does. Generally it's done in the husbands mind." She cuts him off with a typically. He rolls his eyes as she laughs leaning forwards to tuck a wayward length of hair behind her ear. "As I was saying generally that's how it is done. However in some case the wife takes primarily control because she is of stronger mind."

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm doing, and my mind hasn't settled yet, as the Tardis would say the wolf still sleeps. Whatever that means." Using his knees to pull herself forwards into his space kissing his nose. "What if when I'm stronger we rebond in my mind, completely equal."

"I'm not sure if we could, well we might have to tweak the vows a little the second time."

"So how do we do this anyway."

"Patience." She sends him a withering glare.

"Is it too early for a divorce."

The Doctor reels back as if struck. "Rose this is forever if for any reason you are unsure, there is no going." She cuts him off with a kiss, reaching up to place her hands on his temple to enter his mind.

"A library really." Rose looks around taking it all in, the Doctor just stood there a little thunderstruck. "An old Library," She laughs "It's so you." She finishes turning to face him. He strides to her in three steps gripping one of her arms to tug her forwards he wraps his other arm around her shoulder pulling her in for a searing kiss.

When they pull away the Doctor is smirking, as Rose gasps for air. She waves an arm, making a motion about the space in front of them. He leans forwards letting out a little hmm asking her to repeat that with a smug look on his face. She slaps his arm with a smile.

"Can we get a couch or something." She gasps out.

"Nope." He pops the P shaking his head. "We have to stand, also we need to change, if we're doing this properly." Before Rose can ask, the Doctor is motioning at both of their clothes, and they are changing with his hand movements. Within a minute they are both wearing traditional Time Lord robes. The Doctor makes a face messing with the high collar.

"Doctor what are these." Rose asks in wonder, running her hand over the exquisite designs along the fabric.

"Traditional Bonding robes in my family colours."

"They are beautiful." Rose whispers, eyes fogging with tears.

"Hey. Hey, none of that." The Doctor steps forward to brush them away. "Today is a happy day. Today our forever begins."

She takes the hand from her face placing a gentle kiss on the palm, "Your right. Let's do this." He laughs at her wording. "But darling husband you will be telling my mother." She smiles as she watches the smile fall from his face as he goes pale. He wines trying to make her see reason. He sighs realising that she isn't going to change her mind, that he is going to get slapped next time he visits the estate.

Still laughing Rose reaches for his hand, "Shall we my love.".

He tugs her forwards leaning into her personal space to whisper into her ear. When he pulls back he is grinning "Miss Tyler I just told you my name." She grins with misty eyes, tightening her grip on his hand. They are silent for a moment before the Doctor explains that she needs to whisper her name to him.

"But Doctor you already know my name." He laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know that but for the sake of the ceremony that is what needs to happen next."

Giggling Rose bounces onto her toes leaning up so she could reach his ear whispering her name to him. Before she could land back on her feet the Doctor wraps an arm around her drawing her in for a kiss. Once they pull away, he rests their foreheads together.

She whispers against his lips "Was that part of the ceremony."

"No, I just wanted to kiss you, we have one part left to do in my mind." He goes on to explain that they only need to repeat one phrase at the same time to end the ceremony.

Once they both speak the words there is a flash of bright light in the Doctors mindscape. They both wake up sprawled haphazardly on their bed.

Rose winces rubbing her head "That was bright and loud," Her eyes widen in realisation. "Doctor, I can feel you in my head."

"For the first time since the war, I am not alone in my head." Rose curls her body into the Doctors arms snuggling in. "Rose you have made me the happiest being alive." They both cuddle in the bed until morning.

* * *

{The next morning}

The Doctor wakes first wrapped around Rose. He freezes for a moment, her calming presences in his minds allows him to relax back into bed pulling her tighter to him. His moving wakes Rose up, she turns in his arms nuzzling closer. "Before we tell my mother can we have one more adventure, you know before she kills you." He sends her a pulse of love down their bond.

"Well old girl what do you think, where should we go next." They both hear her hum of agreement as she flies through the vortex.

* * *

So what do you think. We only have 4 more episode left in season 2, can't believe we've gotten this far.

hope you have enjoyed this chap

T and her brother who actually helped with this episode, yeah I'm still shocked too.


	11. Before the begining

Sorry this is late apparently having a week off work is terrible for my productivity

hope you enjoy

* * *

The Tardis materialised in a very tight spot.

"I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land."

"You don't think it's because of the parallel world do you." The Doctor shakes his head.

"Shouldn't think so." He points towards the door. "I think we've landed inside a cupboard.".

A computer voice activates, letting them know the door is opening. The Doctor makes a comment about it being some sort of base, built out of a kit." The computerised voice chimes again as the door closes 'close door 15'

"That is going to get old fast." The Doctor laughs at her irritation.

* * *

[Habitation 3]

Finally out of the corridor, they enter a room the computer names habitation 3, it is a large room with tables and chairs. There is a large 3 on the wall.

"Ohhhh, It's a sanctuary base. I love a good sanctuary base" He laughs giddy, bouncing on his heals. "Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling."

"Welcome to hell." The Doctor sends her a scathing look.

"It's not that bad." Laughing she raises her eyebrow at him nodding towards the wall with the writing on. The words are painted on the wall in big block letters, and a vertical script underneath.

"Hold on, what does that say? That's weird, it won't translate." The Doctor gets up close to the wall, putting his glasses on.

"Doctor," Rose grips his arm tightly "I can read it, I can read it and I remember." Tears gather in her eyes.

Turning to give her his full attention, he cups her jaw, "Talk to me Rose what is it."

"We need to leave; we need to get everybody of this rock and leave right now." The grip she had on his arm is so tight he is losing circulation.

"Rose this writing is old, impossibly old." He stops, pauses to look at her. Dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We should find out who's in charge." Moving across the room, he starts to spin the wheel on another bulkhead door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the Tardis' knowledge. Not a good move, Not a good move at all. And if someone's lucky enough." The computer voice actives as the door opens. The Doctor and Rose jump back in shock. There is a large group of aliens with tentacles, where a human would have a mouth and nose, standing on the other side of the door. They have all have a tube going behind the tentacles, carrying white globes in the right hand.

"Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base." The Doctor's words fail him.

Giving the white globe in its hand a light squeeze, causing it to glow. Startled both time travellers take a step back. The glowing globe the alien speaks.

"We must feed."

Eyes wide "You've got to what.

"We must feed."

As the aliens move to enter the room the Doctor and Rose back up. More alien come into the room all chanting the same thing. The Doctor whips his sonic out pointing it from one alien to the other. Rose spins looking for a suitable weapon, finding only a chair, holding it up legs first towards the aliens. The chanting seems to echo off the walls, as the small room is filled with aliens.

One alien steps forward, tilting its head it taps its globe. "You, if you are hungry."  
"What!" Is all the Doctor can say lowering his sonic.

"We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?" Both time travellers stare at the alien unsure what to say or do next. The computer breaks them from thought chiming that door 18 is open. A group of humans enter, looking baffled at their existence.

"What the hell? How did?" The leading man stutters. The aliens make way for the humans to come through. The man in the lead speaks into a wrist-comm.

"Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two living people, just standing here right in front of me."

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible."  
"I suggest telling them that."

"You are a space base, surely you have visitors now and then." The Doctor questions.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?"

"No idea. More fun that way." The Doctor answers as Rose whispers "Krop tor".

They all stare at her; she is looking extremely ill all of a sudden. When a woman's voice makes a broadcast.

"Stand by everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way." She not even finished talking when the man they were talking to starts barking order, rushing them back through the door he came through all the way back to the control room.

* * *

[Control room]

As soon as they step down into the control room it descends into chaos, the people are shocked to see them but also delighted. It takes the captain reminding them they are in the middle of an alert to settle them down.

"The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you two, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight."

"To what." Rose asks sceptical.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" The Ood, the name of the alien race on the space base, make a comment appreciating the captains kindness.

The Doctor and Rose choose to cling to the bars near the doors they entered through. Holding on tight the Doctor's eyes flicker to Rose before turning to the Captain. "What's this planet called, anyway? Rose looks at him wide eyed, but he refuses to meet her eye.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?"

He frowns, but the captain is calling out a last warning as the whole base shakes for a few seconds.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad." The Doctor says letting go, several officers wince realising what's about to happen. Another quake, much worse than the last. The central console burst into flames.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida." The captain orders, making sure all his people are ok. Ida a woman in her late 20's early 30's. She is a stern looking woman with sharp blue eye and wavy brown hair. She calls her affirmation, and he moves onto the next member.

"Danny." A sweet looking caramel skinned man, in her mid-20's, with deep dark eyes and long black hair. Shouts that he is fine.

"Toby." A young white male in his early 20's with cool blue eyes light brown hair and a pointed chin shouts.

"Yeah, fine." In a distracted voice.

The Next Scooti, a mischievous looking 20-year-old with dark blue eyes and curly brown hair. She nods at her captain claiming no damage.

He shouts to the last member of his team Jefferson, the man that had brought them through earlier. The Doctor makes a sarcastic comment when he doesn't ask after them. Ignoring the Doctors comment the captain drags his hand through his hair. "The surface caved in." He pulls up a schematic of the base. "I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

Toby rolls his eyes and argues that it's not his department.

"Just do as I say, yeah" The captain heaves a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face, as he storms out in a huff.

Ida, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear goes through data readings making sure everything is working as normal.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that a hurricane?" The Doctor asks.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Scooti explains while Ida frowns at them.

"You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee." He cuts in with a joke about it not being as boring as it sounds. They all smile at his antics as Ida continues "And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home." she pulls a leaver on the wall. "Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." The shutters overhead pull back to reveal a white hot, angry, black hole, with stars and planets being sucked in as they watch.

"But that's impossible" The Doctor stares. "We're standing under a black hole."

Zack shakes his head, telling them they are in fact in orbit. The Doctor shakes his head in denial. Ida shares a look with Zack "This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss."

"A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed. We can't be in orbit. We should have been pulled right it. We should be dead." The Doctor says confusion colouring his words.

"And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board." Ida grins at him.

"That's not a storm is it." Rose winces already knowing the answer.

"Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing." Rose makes a joke about it being a bit worse than a storm. But it feels weak even to her. She can feel the wolf within straining for release. She needs a quiet place to enter her mindscape before the memory overwhelm her completely.

Toby renters the room startling her he tells Zach that the rocket link is fine. He nods his thanks. Clicking a few buttons on the console he calls up a hologram over the central console.

"That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five."

When Zach stops Ida continues in his stead, "In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called."

"Krop tor" Rose whispers.  
"Yeah, it is. How do you know that?"

Rose shakes her head "Tell me the story, what does scripture say?" They all stare at her the Doctor trying to get her attention but she waves him off, "Tell me. Please Ida I need to know.".

"Rose." He grabs at her shoulders tugging her into his arms as tears gather in her eyes. Ida looks to the Zach for help, he looks just as confused as she is. She looks at the Doctor his eyes flicker down to Rose for a second before he gives her a nod.

"Krop tor, the bitter pill. The black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison."

"That's not right," Rose tries to explain but Toby interrupts her with a snort.

"It's a myth."

"No child it's the beginning." she blinks a few times, shaking her head. "Why can't I remember."

Wrapping an arm around Rose again tugging her close. The Doctor looks to Zach for answers, "We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?!"

"We flew in. You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

"You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster." Rose gives a timid smile.

"By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge." Ida walks around the console to clamp her hand on Zack's shoulders telling him what an amazing captain he had been. The Doctor frowns.

"May I?" He nods towards the console, Zack pats Ida's hand on his shoulder, she lets go giving him the chance to stand letting the Doctor take his place. The Doctor tried to pull Rose along with him, but she shakes him off instead choosing to talk to Danny about the Ood.

She gets angry when she finds out they are a slave race. Before she can start an argument, the Doctors draws her into his conversation. He is explaining how much power need to generate the gravity field. Zach is impressed as it took his team years to figure that out.

"That's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it."

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale. It could revolutionise modern science." Zach finishes Ida sentence.

"It's not a power source, you can control." Rose says mindlessly. They all stare at her waiting for her to explain. Toby trades a wide-eyed look with Danny.

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk." He explains in the awkward silence.

"Yeah, the Ancients. The first race that ever existed." Looking between the two of them the Doctor tries lead the conversation asking Toby if he wrote the scripture on the wall. He nods in confirmation explaining, they were unearthed by the drilling. He also went on the explain that no-one on crew could read it.

"Didn't you said you could read it." Jefferson puts Rose on the spot, catching everybody's attention suddenly she was being swarmed but the crew. All taking over one another. The Doctor whistles sharply stopping everyone in their tracks. In the silence he demands everybody put their fingers on their lips. "You too captain."

"This is my base."  
"And Rose is my person." He gestures in her direction. "And as you can see you and your crew are upsetting her. So captain I'll tell you again, stand down." He shouts as Ida moves around the room to place a calming hand on Zack's back. He turns to at her, they share a meaningful glance before Zach nods at her. Turning to Rose he apologises for his crew's behaviour. She waves it off, rubbing her temple.

"It's just a note between siblings. It says.

' _ **Dearest Brother lupa,**_

_**Should our dumb youngest sibling** _

_**keep mooning over that woman I** _

_**may well, let our brother reap me.** _

_**All my love** _

_**your** _

_**favourite sibling '** _

That's it that's all it says."

"What that's it my big archaeological discovery is a note." Toby is very left down by the news. Until he realises he can ask Rose to look through some of the other stuff with him and translate. She offers him a tentative smile promising to try.

Ida interrupts Toby's rambling, "So there was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in."

"No that's not right."

"What is it then."

"I'm not sure. I'm having trouble remember, It's all fuzzy." As if to draw attention from Rose the Doctor continues the conversation "And you came anyway, all this way."

She gives him a genuine smile. "Well, how could we not?"

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant." He moves around the room to stand in front of Zach." Excuse me, er, Zach, wasn't it?" At his nod the Doctor continues, "Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you. Is that all right?"

Zach frowns at him, "I suppose so."

The Doctor opens his arms wide "Here we go. Come on, then." And then he is hugging a very bemused Zach, "Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you." Zach pats him on the back awkwardly.

"Not at all."

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives."

Ida crosses her arms at his words. "You can talk. And how the hell did you get here?"

"Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears." He explains with a wave of his hands. Rose offering to show them the Tardis, tries to remember where they park.

"Down the corridor form habitation 3."

"Do you mean storage six?" Zach asks falling back into his chair wide eyed.

"wellll, it was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six." He trails off meeting Rose's eye. "But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight." He runs out of the room, the others look after him sadly.

Rose catches up with him at door 16, he is staring through the porthole solemnly. "It can't be, it can't be!"

"She's really gone."

"The earthquake. This section collapsed." They head back to the control room in silence. The Doctor pleads with Zach to stop the drilling. Zack explains that they only have the equiptment for one central shaft. He looks away as if ashamed that he can't help.

"I'll er, put you on the duty roster. Keep you busy yeah." She pats the Doctor on the arm as she moves past. Zack makes a motion and together with Ida they lead the rest of the team out of the control room giving them a minute for themselves.

"I'm sorry!" they both say at the same.

"I've trapped you here" "I'm not powerful enough to reach the Tardis yet." Again they talk over each other. Laughing Rose hugs him. Tugging him down for a peck on the cheek. The base starts to shake again.

"Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me." She gives a tired smile. "At least now you don't have to tell my mum that we are married."

* * *

[Habitation 3]

Later that evening Scooti takes Rose and the Doctor through to habitation 3 joining the crew for dinner. Rose tries communicating with the Ood about the conditions they work under. But is given a message that chills her to the bone.

"The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." She rushes back to the Doctor afraid of what is to come.

As the lights begin to flicker Ida receives a call from to Zach finding out that the Scarlet system is burning above them. She moves over to the controls excited she opens the shutters.

"There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing."

The Doctor asks her to leave it open for a while longer, she gives him a small smile as she moves away, giving the crew instructions.

"It's a prison I think." The Doctor frowns, asking for an explanation. "I'm not sure, I just know that black hole is keeps us safe. We're still stuck here though. No Tardis. No way home."

"Couldn't you."

"No, I can't feel the Tardis and there is no planet close enough."

"You travelled through time." He argues.

"No I reopened one of the time windows slightly. Barely any power used." She shrugs, sending him an apologetic look.

"Wellll, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift." He inclined his head towards the door.

"Liar, we would have to find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe." She grins at the look that crosses his face.

"I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something." He runs a hand through his hair. "A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying." He starts to look overwhelmed. Rose gets a mischievous idea. Sending him a smile she reserves only for him, she basically sings.

"You'd have to get a mortgage." The Doctors eyes nearly pop out of his head. As he loudly proclaims that he is dying. Draping himself across her lap in distress. "What about me? I'd have to get one, too."

"We'd share wouldn't we." He lifts his head to send her puppy eyes over the table.

"Well, I suppose we technically already live together." She laughs, holding her hand across the table, he takes it giving it a quick squeeze not letting go.

"Better with two." They say in perfectly in time sharing a smile.

The moment is broken, as Rose's phone starts to ring. They both frown having already found out that it wasn't working earlier when she tried to ring her mother. The Doctor nods at her to answer it. She does so putting the phone on speaker.

"He is awake."

She tosses the phone across the room. They share a worried glance, "The Ood they said something earlier."

"Well then, it would seem we are going to visit Danny then aren't we." He pulls himself up donning his coat. Holding out a hand to pull Rose to her feet. Dragging her along to Ood habitation.

* * *

[Ood habitation]

The Doctor and Rose peak their heads around the door, cheekily greeting Danny. He laughs at them, calling them the mysterious couple. The time travellers share a smile, this not being the first time they had been called that. He goes on asking if they are settling in well. The Doctor waves off his question, instead choosing to ask him about the Ood. Danny shrugs explaining the basics of how they communicate. A low-level telepathic field. Describing them as a herd race, like cattle.

"This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?" The Doctor presses on, trying to find the cause for the messages. Rose explains the messages she has received. Danny shrugs it off as stray transmissions. Pointing out the machine in front of him, that monitor the telepathic field. He makes a comment about the stupidity of the species. The monitor has a reading of basic 5, Rose asks what that is. Danny tells them that the Ood only ever register at basic 5. As he speaks the telepathic levels start to rise, by the time he has finished they are at basic 30. The Ood are now staring at them. Danny seems afraid, denying the proof in front of him. When he speaks the fear is evident in his voice.

"They're shouting, screaming inside their heads." He looks between the monitor and the Ood, again and again trying to find fault.

"Or something's shouting at them." Rose adds sighing softly.

"But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?" Danny is panicking now, running a hand through his hair he paces the room. Looking around as if searching for answers.

"Something about the beast in the pit. He is awake." As she finishes all the Ood speak at once.

"And you will worship him." They all whip around to look at Ood, the Doctor repeats the sentence and gets the same reply.

He tries to get answers from them, but they just keep saying the same thing over and over.

The base begins to shake starting everybody in the room.

"Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach." The computer voice echo's around the base.

Rose can feel it this time, the power enveloping her she smiles as she feels the pull. Letting it take her where she needs to go.

* * *

[Habitat 3]

Rose can see Scooti screaming, she reaches for her tugging on her powers pulling them both to safety within habitat 3, once they are both safe, the power flows around her washing over the room, she blinks a few times, joining Scooti in unconsciousness.

* * *

[Corridor]

Jefferson joins Danny and the Doctor in the hall. Danny freaking out over Rose's disappearing act. Zach comes over the coms telling everyone to evacuate 11 to 13 due to a breach.

Jefferson steers everyone down the hall at breakneck speed, grabbing Toby as he stumbles through another door. All the crew converge in the halls.

"Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it?" The Doctor rapid fires questions.

"Better question where did your girlfriend go." The others look at them confused; Zach is shouting on the coms wanting to know what Danny is talking about.

"Come on, keep moving." Jefferson urges. "We have a hull breach. We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters. Let's go."

"That wasn't a quake." The Doctor tries to argue. But Jefferson continues as if he hasn't spoke.

"We've got everyone here except Scooti and your companion Doctor, Rose was it. Scooti, report. Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report. Have you got any way of contacting your girl?".

"I've got her, she's all right. I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation three, better go and check if she's not responding she might be unconscious." Zach tells Jefferson.

"Aren't you worried about your girlfriend." Ida asks him. The Doctor shakes his head smiling.

"She disappeared!" Danny exclaims throwing his arms in the air. The Doctor just shakes his head again, putting his hands on Danny's shoulders steering him down the corridor. He turns to Toby.

"What happened?"

"I don't. I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air" The words gasps out; he is shaking so badly that Ida wraps an arm around him.

* * *

[Habitation 3]

"Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond." Ida shouts into her comm.

"we're here. Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing." Jefferson says.

"It says Habitation three."

"Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here."

"Wait there," Toby shouts, pulling away from Ida's embrace. They turn to where he points, Rose and Scooti are cramped into the space behind the table unconscious.

The Doctor rushes over sonic already aimed at the table, unbolting it from the wall. With Jefferson's help they shove the table away from the woman. The Doctor gathers Rose in his arms, as Danny does the same with Scooti. Danny looks worried, but the Doctor just looks annoyed.

The base falls silent.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero." Rose shoots up awake. Eyes wide and tearing up. She looks around for the Doctor settling when she realises, she is in his arms. She raises an arm sluggishly in Scooti's direction. A Flick of the wrist, Scooti coughs and splutters.

"Just a little oxygen deprivation." Rose explains leaning back against the Doctor. They all stare at her in wonder.

* * *

[Drilling area]

Once Scooti and Rose have gathered their bearings the group make their way to the drilling area, meeting Zach on the way. Zach is working on getting the Ood confined to their section. As Ida and the Doctor suit up much to the annoyance of Zach and Rose. Zach wishes it were him going down, it was supposed to be him. Scooti sits with Toby she whispers to him about her hallucination of him. He stares back wide eyed having had the same one. Their quiet conversation interrupted when Danny strolls over falling into place next to Scoot, she leans into him tangling their fingers together. Over her head he sends a nod to Toby, who returns it a silent I'm ok.

Zach and Ida are whispering together near the elevator, she laughs drawing him in for a quick kiss, much to the amusement of the crew. Even Jefferson starts to laugh as Danny hollers at them. Rolling his eyes he gives Ida a final kiss whisper luck as he hands her, her helmet.

"Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement."

The Doctor is happily chatting to Rose about his spacesuit. She cuts him off with a jab to the chest demanding he bring the spacesuit back in one piece.

"Yes, sir." He shifts moving away to pull on the helmet, she catches his arm. Tugging the helmet from his hand she places it off to the side. Bouncing up onto her toes she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Be careful down there, he's dangerous." She gives him a small smile, tugging him down to help him attach his helmet. The Doctor tucks a strand of wayward hair behind her ear telling her he will see her later.

Zach sends one last look at Ida as he leaves to man the control room.

Ida and the Doctor enter the capsule as Zach starts the countdown. Lowering the cable. Rose stands sentry at the screen clutching the microphone, watching their progress with bated breath.

Toby is staring at his palms in horror as Scooti and Danny try and fail to regain his attention.

From the control room Zach is explaining to Ida and the Doctor that they need to turn their life support on as they have left the oxygen field. Rose cuts him off over the comm,

"Don't forget to breath. Breathing's good." Exasperated he tells her to stay off the comms, the Doctor laughs as Rose replies a negative.

In the back ground Danny gives Scooti a one armed hug kissing her hair line, before he leaves for Ood habitation, a guard following.

The capsule shudders, suddenly dropping. Rose and Zach are shouting over each other trying to get them to reply. Scooti watches fearful from the side, eyes on the screen. That says the capsule has reached point zero.

After a tense few minutes, the Doctor finally replies, Zach lets out a breath his head falling into his hands. Rose presses the comm to her head tears gathering in her eyes. She blinks them away.

"What's it like down there?"

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive."

Ida produces a gravity globe, illuminating the cavern. The walls are carved into pillars and status She gasps at the beauty around her.

"Rose, you can tell Toby we've found his civilisation".

"I could have told him all about the Ancients without you too disappearing down there."

Scooti shifts wrapping an arm around Toby "Looks like you have got a lot of work to do." she smiles squeezing him lightly.

He nods absentmindedly. Rose and Scooti share a look over his head but are distracted when Zach talks.

"Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?"

"We're close. Energy signature indicates north north west. Are you getting pictures up there?"

Zach replies negative, claiming too much interference.

The Doctor and Ida banter about Ida saying the dreaded 'There's no turning back'.

Back in the drilling room the girls listen worried as Danny explains the Ood are acting strange again, Zach tries to wave it off but Danny talks over him explaining that the telepathic field is at basic 100. Zach argues the impossibility. So Danny sends him the data proving a lack of faults. Scooti hold out a hand talking the comm from Rose's hand.

"Danny what does that mean?" she asks scared.

"They should be dead Scoot." He whispers. Jefferson kneels placing a hand on Scooti's shoulder, explain that they should be brain dead.

Zach takes control of the situation making sure Danny keeps a close eye on the Ood in habitation, and Jefferson watches the ones in the drilling area.

"You can't fire in here, what if you hit a wall?" Rose shouts.

"I'm firing stock fifteen. It only impacts upon organics. Keep watch. Guard them." He gestures at the Ood, the guard responds with a nod fixing his gun, aiming at the three Ood in the room.

A noise over the comm startles everyone, it's the Doctor asking if everything is ok since everybody had gone quiet. Rose scrambles for the comm Scooti had left on the floor, failing to pick it up twice. She manages to stammer out a yeah as Zach interrupts her before she can start rambling.

"It's fine."

"Great." Danny chimes in but you can hear the slight panic in his voice.

* * *

[Point Zero]

The Doctors eyes meet Ida, he makes a face before rolling his eyes motioning towards the comm.  
"Yeah sounds like it, you do know we can hear you guys talking right, this is an open channel. We just wanted you to know we found something."

They are both stood between a pair of massive pillars in an area surrounded by rubble. A large round decorated door take up most of the floor.

"It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal." Ida starts.

"I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked." Ignoring the Doctors rambling Ida continues as if she hasn't heard him.

"The edge is covered with those symbols."

"Do you think it opens?" Zach questions excitedly.

"That's what trapdoors tend to do." Is the Doctors sarcastic reply.

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter." She can't hold the excitement back.

"Gods Ida, I wish I was down there with you. Any way of opening it?"

The Doctor points out the way to translate it is probably in the lettering that defies translation.

"Rose, you said you can translate it didn't you?" Zach questions over comms.

* * *

[Drilling area]

"I don't know I can translate some, but others are just alien, also Toby hasn't had time to show me all the work he has collected so no clue I'm afraid, but I can tell you opening that door is a big mistake, trapdoor is putting it lightly it's a cage, and it need to stay locked Doctor."

Everybody is stunned at her words, even the Doctor can't find anything to say to sooth her. Toby's voice cuts through the tension.

"I already know what it says."  
"Impossible. Your human." Rose argues.

"Am I sister?" Toby's head snaps up to meet her gaze, he is covered in symbols, Scooti throws herself away from him as Rose takes a step back. Jefferson trains his gun on Toby. He pays no attention to the people around him only having eyes for Rose, as he speaks.

"These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

"Officer, stand down. Stand down." Jefferson has placed himself in front of Toby so he can no longer look at Rose. The Doctor and Zach are both yelling over comms trying to understand what has just happened.

Toby begins to mock Jefferson about his wife, when Jefferson points out, that this situation allows for a shoot to kill protocol Toby gives him a slow smile. He opens his mouth; the symbols leave him floating over and sinking into the Ood. They jerk to attention as Toby collapses.

* * *

[Ood Habitation]

Meanwhile in Ood habitation the Ood have started to chant.

'We are the Legion of the Beast. The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few.'

Zach and the Doctor are still yelling into the comms, trying to get a response. Finally Jefferson answers sounding shaken.

"Sir, we have contamination in the livestock."

"Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed." Rose explains.

'He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer. Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free.' The Ood finish.

"Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!" Danny yells over the comms, as one of the Ood walks up the steps to the catwalk. Releasing its globe, which flies off into the guard's forehead electrocuting him.

* * *

[Drilling area]

Jefferson heards the people in the drilling room towards the door as the Ood chant. All the while at point zero the trapdoor is opening.

* * *

So what do we think, and yeah i saved scooti i loved her character.

leave a review tell us what you think, or better yet tell my brother to write a chapter for once.

T & her annoyingly unhelpful brother

**Author's Note:**

> pls review 
> 
> tia & her lazy ass brother who doesn't actually help write these


End file.
